Manual de la buena domadora de fieras
by Carla Gray
Summary: ¿Quieres conseguir a los chicos más indomables de Hogwarts? o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Dado que esto no es una mansión, no tengo chofer, el banco me quiere poner comisión por tener menos de mil euros en mi cuenta y una editorial no tarda nueve meses en traducir mis historias... Creo que va a ser que no soy Rowling, aún así, espero que disfrutéis, leyendo este fict.

¡Feliz 2006! .¿Cómo os fue en Nochevieja? .¿Ya superasteis la resaca? Pues para que estéis entretenidas/os hasta que el día cinco vengan los Reyes Magos y os podáis poner negros con el carbón, os traigo esta historia.

Es de los merodeadores, bastante más cortita de lo que os tengo acostumbrados: 5 capítulos, que ya están escritos.

Repito: que ya están escritos.

Eso implica que mi velocidad de subirlos será directamente proporcional a vuestro interés en leerla. Y vuestro interés en leerla, os recuerdo que se mide por RR. Pero de eso ya hablaremos al final del capítulo...

De momento, esta historia va dedicada para: Alon, Anvy, Istel, Mey, MoonyGabriela y Ginny84 (mi sufrida beta), que habéis leído esta historia antes que nadie, o al menos en parte. Espero que os siga gustando.

Y a mis niñas/os de HA, que me habéis votado la mejor escritora mayor de veinte años, de verdad que aún estoy que no me lo creo. Cuando se me pase el pavo un poco, ya os lo agradezco mejor...

Bueno, ya sin más os dejo con la historia.

**Manual de la buena domadora de fieras.**

**1.- Establecer las relaciones de dominancia**

¿De verdad tengo que contar yo la historia? .¿No podría hacerlo otra? Alguien que sepa redactar, escribir y que no se distraiga con tonterías. Tuve una amiga que quiere ser periodista y se le dan muy bien estas cosas... Interpretaré esa mirada de cobra a punto de vomitar veneno como un _"empieza ya, joder"_.

Vale. ¿Pero por dónde empiezo? Supongo que por el principio. Está bien. Me llamo Margot Queens y nací un 19 de marzo de 1959 particularmente lluvioso, por tanto soy piscis... Ah, que no hace falta que vaya tan al principio.

Está bien, empiezo de nuevo. Sonrisa nerviosa Soy Margot Queens y lo más destacable de mí es que soy bruja. En la época de este inspirador y aleccionador relato cursaba séptimo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, perteneciendo a la casa Hufflepuff y...

¡Eh! .¿Adónde vais? (_Manos en las caderas y expresión ofendida_) ¡Estabais a punto de clicar el atrás! Ya sé lo que pasa, creéis que por ser Hufflepuff la protagonista, este será una especie de manual para lograr que vuestro gato haga sus necesidades en su banco de arena. ¡Pues estáis equivocados!

¡Otra vez con el mito de que los Hufflepuff somos majos y bondadosos y una historia protagonizada por nosotros es un tratado sobre el aburrimiento!

¿Es por la mascota, verdad? Pues para que lo sepáis, los tejones son unos peligrosos depredadores con el olfato y el oído agudos y una insuperable visión nocturna. Os aseguro que si estuvierais al alcance de sus garras conoceríais el terror. ¡Muajjjjjassss!

Lo siento. (_Carraspeo nervioso_) Pero antes de dejar el tema, os daré unas cuantas cuestiones para meditar. Si los leones son tan valientes: cómo es que se alimentan de animales enfermos o carroña? Si las águilas son tan inteligentes: cómo es que están en peligro de extinción? Y si las serpientes son tan altivas: cómo es que se arrastran por el suelo? Meditad sobre el tema, meditad.

Entre tanto, os aseguro que las que sigan atentamente este manual podrán domar y tener a sus pies a los tíos más atractivos de la escuela. ¡Oh, sí, mis pequeñas saltamontes! Lograréis que los inconstantes Gryffindor no quieran salir de vuestra cama; arrancar a los intelectuales Ravenclaw de sus aburridos libros y descubriréis que, debajo de esa cubierta dura y fría de los Slytherin, en realidad sólo hay unos niños pequeños reclamando el afecto que sus padres les negaron de pequeños. (Los Hufflepuff son más sencillos de llevar, así que no necesitaréis ningún consejo en especial).

En cuanto a los chicos, si el viernes que viene estáis aburridos y no tenéis pareja, venid a Hufflepuff. Encontraréis unas chicas guapas, divertidas, ingeniosas, que no tienen ni puñetera idea de lo que es un neutrón y que no conocen la palabra "no", lo que convierte nuestras orgías en las mejores de la escuela. (Y esta es la clase de anuncios que debería hacer el sombrero seleccionador para atraer gente a nuestra casa).

Dado que ya tengo toda vuestra atención, creo que es el momento de empezar con la historia en sí.

Era un viernes por la noche de finales de curso y todos los chicos y chicas de séptimo se preparaban para salir de marcha o, en su defecto, para una noche de vino, cena y sexo. Todos menos yo. Defraudada por mis recientes fracasos amorosos, había decidido renegar de los hombres y consagrarme a los placeres provocados por un baño de espuma, chocolate con fresas y la lectura de una de mis muchas revistas.

No era el caso de mis compañeras de habitación. Una de ellas ya había salido con un chico de Ravenclaw y la otra, mi amiga Anabell, se preparaba para salir con su flamante novio.

Anabell Bedford es la clase de chica que ha dado a las mujeres de Hufflepuff la fama que tenemos. Es pelirroja, de piel blanca y vivaces ojos castaños. Si la carne fuera piedra, la de ella sería de arroz con leche sin canela. Quiero decir que es dulce, encantadora, frágil, incapaz de albergar el menor mal pensamiento... Con deciros que esta convencida de que "Anaconda" es un entrañable drama familiar protagonizada por una serpiente en perpetua búsqueda de afecto. (**NB: jajajajaja esa Raquel Revueltaa)**

Salía con un chico de la casa Slytherin, un disminuido emocional que la tenía con la autoestima machacada, debido a lo cual Anabell era, y sigue siendo, una adicta a los libros de autoayuda. Su coletilla favorita, con la que logra desquiciar a todo el mundo, es "Ya lo dice Paul Wilson".

- ¿Qué te parezco con este? –Anabell me mostró su último modelito. Era una auténtica falsificación idéntica del modelito que llevó la novia del primo del cuñado del amigo de Ludo Bagman cuando inauguraron el bar de copas en Dover. ¿Que no sabéis cómo es¿No leéis la prensa del corazón¿Qué sois¿Ravenclaws?

Pues en vista de vuestra desinformación, os diré que Anabell llevaba una bonita túnica magenta de manga larga escotada de hombros y adornada con motivos orientales.

- Bien –aprobé yo. La verdad es que estaba fabulosa.

- ¿No crees que me hace gorda?

- No.

- Mi cuchicu cree que estoy gorda –¿Veis lo que digo? Sólo Anabell podría llamar a un Slytherin "su cuchicu". Y en cuanto a lo de que estaba gorda: os juro que Anabell estaba esquelética, con deciros que por mucho que apretara los muslos siempre quedaba hueco entre ellos.

- Pues es idiota. Estás esquelética.

- Lo dices para consolarme –¿por qué será que cuando un tío nos dice algo horrible nos lo creemos, pero cuando una amiga nos hace una crítica sincera pensamos que miente? A mí, personalmente, me parece muy trágico que nos pasemos el día dudando de la sinceridad de los hombres y luego nos creamos todo lo que dicen.

Anabell estaba a punto de salir cuando mi otra compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga regresó de su cita.

- ¿Ya vuelves?.¿Qué tal te ha ido? –se interesó Anabell. Nuestra compañera le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de responder.

Está bien, mis queridos lectores, es hora de presentaros a mi mejor amiga, rubia, ojos azul claro... Rita Skeeter, que esta noche nos deleitará con su clásico discurso de composición propia: "los hombres son basura".

Es que Rita tiene muy mala suerte con los hombres, peor que yo, y ya es decir. Se debe a que tiene un carácter muy difícil. Es la directora, escritora y fotógrafa de la "Gaceta de Hogwarts", el periódico de la escuela que sólo leen cuatro personas: el director y nosotras tres.

- Ese Raven idiota y engreído se ha atrevido a mirar a otra durante la cena. Y no a cualquier otra, sino a esa puta diábolica de Bellatrix Black. ¡Hombres!.¿Cómo les puede poner ese tipo de mujeres!.¡BASURA!.¡Son todos basura! Cualquier mujer que se plantee siquiera salir con uno de ellos está loca de remate. Por cierto, Anabell, estás muy guapa. ¿Adónde vas?

- A la lavandería –intervine yo antes de que Anabell dijera la verdad y empezara el derramamiento de sangre.

- Con mi cuchicu –de verdad, quiero a Anabell, pero a veces me dan ganas de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Tu cuchicu?.¿Te refieres a ese cabrón que te maltrata psicológicamente y que sólo sale contigo porque te pareces a ya sabes quien? –al oírlo, Anabell sollozó, pese a que nuestra rubia amiga no dijo nada que no fuera cierto. Es que Rita es sincera hasta la brutalidad.

- Eso era al principio –Anabell se revolvió dispuesta a defender apasionadamente a su amor de semejante calumnia–. Ahora me ama por mí misma y vamos a ser muy felices juntos. Ya lo dice Paul Wilson: una siempre debe estar dispuesta a trabaja por amor –y así, Anabell alzó la barbilla en un gesto altanero, abrió la puerta y salió por ella dando un portazo.

Rita y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Un minuto después, supongo que el tiempo que la llevó desatrancar la puerta del armario, Anabell salió y se fue dando un portazo, esta vez por la puerta correcta.

- ¿Y tú qué?.¿Hoy no sales? –yo negué con suavidad, haciendo que Rita entornara los ojos con suspicacia–. ¿Por qué?.¿No estarás pensando en él, verdad?

- No, claro que no –negué con una risilla nerviosa–. Lo que ocurre es que mis últimas citas han sido un desastre...

- Porque estabas pensando en él –apuntó Rita con su certera y brutal sinceridad de costumbre.

- He decidido pasar un poco de tíos –concluí ignorando lo último que me dijo.

- Olvídate de él, Margot. No tienes la más mínima posibilidad.

- ¿Por qué no? –vale, esa pregunta delató mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero una tiene derecho a saber en qué se basa tu mejor amiga para decir que no tienes posibilidades con el chico que te gusta.

- Porque él limita su territorio de caza a Ravenclaw y dentro de las Ravenclaw, a aquellas que sacan mejores notas y leen mucho, son rubias, de pelo rizado, delgadas, sin pecho ni caderas y con ojos azules. Y tu eres Hufflepuff, tus notas son mediocres, lo más parecido a un libro que has leído es la tira cómica de Mafalda, eres morena, de pelo liso, pecho abundante, bastante curvosilla... Y –Rita ladeó la cabeza y me observó pensativa– mira, los ojos sí los tienes del color correcto.

- ¡Qué bien! –repliqué con ironía. Y, por escapar del escrutinio de los perspicaces ojos de Rita, tomé mi revista y me encerré en la bañera, no sin antes señalar–. También leo Astérix.

&·&·&

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, tuvimos que oír las quejas y lloriqueos de costumbre con las que Anabell nos obsequiaba después de una cita con su "cuchicu". Al menos ya se le había pasado el cabreo con Rita, o eso o se estaba vengando de una manera retorcida y cruel. ¡No! Era Anabell, ella no se vengaba.

El caso es que su amorcito se había quejado de que a Anabell la estaba saliendo canas, lo que es mentira, el problema es que el otro día se lavo con el champú de camomila de Rita y le han salido reflejos rubios. Pero por eso una no debe salir con Slytherins a no ser que se haya sacado el carné de "Soy Sicótica, retorcida y las críticas me resbalan": se fijan hasta en los más mínimos detalles y te machacan con ellos.

Nuestra mañana de sábado se planteaba bastante tranquila: sentarnos junto al lago y criticar los modelitos veraniegos de nuestras compañeras de escuela mientras tomábamos el sol… hasta que resonó un grito producido por una voz familiar, seguido de un coro de carcajadas maquiavélicas.

- ¡Mi cuchicu! –exclamó Anabell antes de salir corriendo hacia los gritos.

- ¿Ya son las 11 y media? –Rita examinó su reloj–. Vaya, lo llevaba dos minutos atrasado.

- Venga, vamos a apoyar a Anabell –yo me reí y tendí mi mano a Rita para ayudarla a que se levantara. Ella me miró la mano como si fuera algún extraño artefacto de origen Muggle–. ¡Rita! Tenemos que ir. ¿Qué clase de periodista vas a ser cuando no eres capaz de ir en pos de la noticia?

- Los merodeadores no son noticia –gruñó Rita, apartando su mirada de mí y fijándola en el lago. De pronto, una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro–. Y lo que es noticia de ellos no puedo contarlo, porque ya sabemos cómo son...

Sí, Rita tiene un cajón de su escritorio lleno de pergaminos con los trapos sucios de los merodeadores, y os aseguro que sus secretos son bastante vergonzosos: licantropía, animagia ilegal, algún que otro gatillazo... Y claro, mi amiga está frustrada porque si lo publicara, los merodeadores la descuartizarían y convertirían su vida en un infierno antes del mediodía. Después de comer, tendría que vérselas con el sinfín de enamoradas de esos chicos, que no soportan que se critique a sus ídolos. Y como postre, se enfrentaría a los enemigos declarados de los merodeadores, que no soportarían que una Hufflepuff consiguiera lo que ellos no han logrado en años.

Como habéis comprobado, Rita tiene razones de sobra para estar frustrada. Yo la miré comprensiva.

- Si quieres, no vamos.

- No, vamos –Rita se levantó con decisión–. Siempre es divertido ver a la prefecta perfecta poniéndoles los puntos sobre las íes. Además, es tu oportunidad de ver a tu amor imposible.

- Ja, ja. –yo desde luego no le vi la gracia. Aún así, me apresuré para no perderme el espectáculo.

Toda la escuela estaba allí, pero Anabell, mostrando la experiencia adquirida en busca de autógrafos en los estrenos de cine, había logrado abrirse paso a codazos hasta la primera fila. Rita y yo preferimos quedarnos más atrás pero subidas a un banco, obteniendo una vista insuperable del show.

¿De qué show hablo? Veréis, en el mundo muggle, las once y media es la hora a la que mi madre y sus otras amigas secretarias abandonan el puesto de trabajo, se acercan a la ventana y babean mirando al guapísimo, sexualísimo y desnudísimo (de cintura para arriba) limpiacristales del edificio de enfrente mientras bebe su Coca Cola light. En Hogwarts, las once y media es la hora en que los cuatro merodeadores se dedican a su deporte favorito: torturar a Severus Snape ante su círculo de admiradores.

¿Y quiénes son esas joyas de hombres para que se complazcan en torturar a un pobre chico indefenso? Mm, pues lo de indefenso lo debatiremos más adelante, de momento hablaremos de esas joyas de hombres.

Está bien, lo haremos por orden alfabético.

Sirius Black. Dieciocho años. Pelo negro azulado, lacio (por el que esta totalmente obsesionado), ojos grises y piel morena (no con ese asqueroso tono cetrino de la gente que apenas toma el sol), fuerte y sensual y... En resumen, no hay chica en la escuela que no quiera echarle el lazo, ya que además es miembro de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico. A mí misma no me importaría tenerle en mi cama una noche o dos, ya que el principal defecto de este chico es que tiene un culo de muy mal asiento; precioso, pero de muy mal asiento. Aún no ha tenido una novia que le haya durado una semana. No, miento, Sidney fueron 8 días.

Remus Lupin. También dieciocho años. Pelo castaño y unos ojos dorados increíbles. Es, con mucho, el más sensible del grupo, cosa que tiene mérito sabiendo que es un licántropo. (Pobre Rita, saber eso y no poderlo contar.) Ay, pero es tan mono, tan guapo, tan... Sí, vale, estoy enamorada de él. Y sí, Rita, tiene razón: por su culpa ya no me interesa el sexo casual con un tío que no sea él. ¡Por favor, tiene que ser mío o me volveré loca!

Pero Rita tiene razón: solo le gustan las mujeres rubias, inteligentes, cultas, delgadas y de ojos azules que le suelen durar varios meses. Como Pearl White, su actual novia, que observa con una sonrisa complaciente cómo su novio y sus amigos hacen que el pobre Snape vomite flores. ¡Ya llegó la primavera!

Y por último, James Potter. Moreno, ojos castaños de largas pestañas que casi todas las chicas encuentran irresistibles. Inmejorable cuerpo, prueba de que el deporte debería ser obligatorio en nuestra escuela, al menos para los chicos. Siempre con esa sonrisa socarrona capaz de hacer que cualquier chica pierda el control y la ropa interior con sólo mostrarla. Ay, pero tiene dos defectos.

El primero: la arrogancia. Ah, santo Merlín, para bajarle los humos harían falta traer a Hogwarts varias dotaciones de bomberos. Cosa que estaría bien, porque esos profesionales están realmente buenos y algunas chicas estamos muy necesitadas... ¿Veis por qué no quería ser narradora? Me desconcentró con mucha facilidad (NB: jaajajajaja).

- ¡_Finite Incantaten_! –el segundo defecto de Potter acaba de pronunciar el encantamiento que ha terminado con la diversión de los merodeadores.

Lily Evans, el amor platónico del merodeador de ojos castaños desde... Siempre. Pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel de un blanco lechoso salpicada de pecas, cuerpo perfecto, apodada por Rita la prefecta perfecta.

Siempre va tan mona, con las tareas a punto, sin criticar ni meterse con nadie, siempre dispuesta a defender a los más débiles y a la Navidad y... ¿A quién pretendo engañar con mi tonillo irónico?.¡Es la chica que me gustaría ser de mayor! Admito que el hecho de que yo soy dos meses mayor que ella me dificulta un poco conseguir ese sueño.

No entiendo a las malas lenguas que la critican, bueno, sí, la envidian a muerte. No le perdonan que, siendo de origen muggle, sea más inteligente que todos ellos juntos. Pero es una chica majísima, una vez le pedí los apuntes de HM, y en vez de decirme:

- No haberte dormido en clase –como la idiota de Pearl.

Lily me contestó.

- Es que los tengo que pasar a limpio porque escribo muy deprisa y a veces no entiendo ni mi propia letra. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Me ayudas a descifrarlo y lo que no entiendas te lo explico –y gracias a ella, saque un diez en los TIMOS de HM.

En fin, volviendo al presente, Rita aprovechó la puntualidad de la prefecta perfecta para volver a ajustar la hora de su reloj. (Lo llevaba bien, es que los merodeadores se habían adelantado).

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Evans? –Black se volvió hacia ella molesto porque le hubieran estropeado la diversión. La pelirroja le lanzó una fría mirada esmeralda antes de avanzar directa hacia James.

- ¿Te divertías, Potter? –preguntó la prefecta con una engañosa dulzura.

- No estaba mal –admitió el aludido haciendo que su amigo Peter Pettigrew soltara una risita. (Ups, veis como soy una narradora desastrosa. ¡Me olvidé de un merodeador! Bueno, o de un amago de merodeador). Envalentonado por la risa que había provocado su chiste, Potter añadió–. Aunque me lo pasaría mejor en una cita contigo. Tú, yo, cava, fresas y el baño de los prefectos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Potter –la propuesta hizo enrojecer a la Gryffindor, pero no rompió su aura de aparente calma–. Tengo novio.

- ¿Y qué? Yo no soy celoso –Lupin, Black y hasta Snape soltaron una risita irónica ya que, de hecho, James Potter es, después de Otelo, la persona más celosa de la historia–. Bueno, un poco. Pero venga, acepta mi propuesta y te juro que no volveré a apuntar a Snape con mi varita nunca más.

- No necesito la intervención de una Sangre Sucia para que me ayude –siseó Snape con arrogancia. Demasiada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el suelo cubierto de flores rojas que él mismo había vomitado.

- ¡Cállate Snape! –aconsejaron cuatro Gryffindor a la vez.

- ¿Y vosotros qué miráis?.¡Largo u os quito mil puntos a cada uno! –oh, oh. El habitual ataque de nervios de Lily después de que Potter le pida salir. No engaña a nadie, todos sabemos que lo desea ardientemente y las amenazas a los testigos es una forma de desahogarse. Lo malo es que suele cumplir lo que amenaza.

El coro de curiosos se disipó rápidamente. Rita, Anabell y yo nos sentamos en el banco, fingiendo estar ahí desde el principio y sin perdernos detalle de la conversación.

- ¿Y tú, Lupin?.¡Por favor! Eres prefecto. Igual que Pearl. ¿A qué esperabais para detener esto? –en cuanto creyeron estar solos, Lily se encaró con mi licántropo favorito, que enseguida se puso hacer pucheros confiando en salir así del marrón–. Lupin, déjate de caritas que no soy una de tus fans unineuronales.

- Margot, lo estás haciendo –me advirtió Anabell por la comisura del labio.

- Mm –pregunté distraída ya que Lupin estaba irresistible en estos momentos.

- ¡Estás levitando! Piensa en algo desexcitante –miré abajo y me di cuenta que estaba a tres centímetros por encima del banco. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los poderes mágicos están íntimamente ligados a nuestras emociones. Hay quien cuando se enfada, revienta cristales. Yo cuando me excito, levito. Me puse a pensar en Austin Powers y enseguida me bajé.

- ¿Perdona? –se picó Pearl por la alusión de Lily a las enamoradas sin neuronas de Remus.

- No lo decía por ti, White –mm. ¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que sí. Al menos, yo sí lo hubiera dicho por ella–, el caso es que me estáis hartando: otro numerito más de esos y yo... yo... –Lily se interrumpió buscando una amenaza lo bastante fuerte y disuasoria.

- ¿Saldrás con James? –propuso Black burlón.

- ¡Sí!.¡Lo conseguí!.¡Sabía que este día llegaría! –se emocionó el aludido, alzando sus brazos al cielo como cuando el año pasado ganó la copa de Quidditch.

- No –negó Lily–. Se lo diré a Dumbledore –Dumbledore, el director de nuestra escuela. Muchos alumnos se hubieran impresionado con esa amenaza.

- Vale, díselo –pero Black y Potter se encogieron de hombros.

- Y dale recuerdos de nuestra parte –añadió Lupin burlón.

- Chicos, deberíamos dejar de hablar, no estamos solos –Pettigrew, ese gordo seboso, sin personalidad, que se va con Black y Potter para que le protejan de los otros matones, nos señaló con la cabeza.

Nosotras fingimos estar hablando de la influencia de la doctrina taotista en el cine de acción de Jackie Chan. Por hablar de algo.

Lily nos miró y pareció recordar algo, tal vez el verdadero motivo de porqué había ido al lago. Sin molestarse en despedirse, dio la espalda a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia nosotras.

- ¿Entonces la cita para cuándo, Evans? –preguntó Potter. La prefecta alzó una mano con el dedo medio levantado sin molestarse en mirarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto a Potter fingiendo caerse de espaldas y gritar "Ah, la dama es cruel".

- Queens –Evans se plantó frente a mí. Oh, Merlín, como quisiera parecerme a ella. Toda una resplandeciente Nicole Kidman mientras yo sólo soy una patética Cristina Ricci.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté tratando de parecer calmada y deseando no ser la persona que la irascible prefecta había escogido para desahogarse.

- McGonagall me pidió que te recordara que esta tarde estás castigada. Habla con Hagrid, es el encargado de imponértelo –debí de palidecer al oírlo, porque Lily añadió–. Suerte –luego se fijó en Rita–. Oh, Skeeter, quería felicitarte, tu artículo sobre el abuso de poder de los prefectos ha sido genial. Sigue así.

Y antes de que Rita pudiera emocionarse porque alguien que no fuera de su familia, de sus amigas o el director hubiera leído el artículo, Lily hizo un gesto y se despidió.

- No puede ser tan perfecta, tiene que tener algún fallo –musitó Rita mientras observaba la llamativa cabellera pelirroja perderse de vista camino del castillo.

- Cuchicu, .¿estás bien? –por su parte, Anabell fue a interesarse por el estado de salud de su novio.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames cuchicu –protestó Severus Snape, apartando con brusquedad a su novia. Pobre, estaba molesto. No porque los merodeadores le habían humillado de nuevo, aunque supongo que también influiría, sino porque ya no podía ver a su amor platónico, Lily Evans.

Rita tiene la teoría de que Snape sale con Anabell porque es pelirroja como Lily, y que trata de que nuestra amiga se parezca más y más a la prefecta perfecta. Eso también explica la rivalidad entre Potter y él. Ya sabéis, lo típico: la primavera llega al bosque y los jóvenes machos se disputan las hembras.

¿Por qué a mí no me pasarán esas cosas?

- Cuchicu,. ¿por qué has hecho desaparecer esas flores? Me podías haber regalado una. Nunca me regalas nada –ay, Anabell, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero de verdad que no entiendo cómo puedes tener tan poco conocimiento–. Paul Wilson dice que el amor es una delicada planta y el agua con el que se riega son los regalos desinteresados –¡Y encima va y mete a Paul Wilson!

Por suerte, Snape se limitó a dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa antes de levantarse y volver a su mazmorra. Seguro que pasaría ahí toda la tarde de sábado planeando alguna absurda e irrealizable venganza contra los merodeadores.

- ¿Cuchicu? –trató, en vano, de llamarle Anabell. Luego suspiro y se volvió hacia nosotras–. No entiendo por qué me trata tan mal. A veces quisiera que se olvidara de sus pociones y pensara un poco más en mí.

Yo asentí, comprensiva, y la abracé. Rita nos miró desde una prudente distancia, ya que ella no es muy proclive a los gestos de cariño a los que los Hufflepuff somos tan aficionados. (¿Os gusta sobar y ser sobados?.¡Venid a Hufflepuff!.¿No es increíble? El sombrero seleccionador tiene un año para inventar la canción y no se le ocurren esos reclamos tan buenos.)

- Los hombres son basura –gruñó Rita al fin.

&·&·&

Una cosa hay que decir sobre Hogwarts, y es que hay mucho favoritismo. Por ejemplo, los merodeadores pueden maldecir a la persona que quieran los días que quieran a horas fijas y sólo recibirán una amenaza. Una servidora hace una crítica constructiva y totalmente bienintencionada sobre el vestuario de su profesora de transformaciones y es arrastrada a la tutela del guardabosques del colegio una tarde de sábado. ¡Si es que no hay justicia!

- ¿Y bien, Hagrid?.¿De qué se trata? –trato de sonar indiferente, pero la última vez que me castigaron con Hagrid, me tocó cuidar a un bicho feísimo al que le gustaban tanto mis manos que se las quiso comer. ¡El mito de que a los Hufflepuff nos gustan los animales! Aunque en mi caso no es un mito: me gustan los animales. Pero en los documentales de naturaleza y tras los barrotes del zoo...

- Tranquila, es que he comprado un cachorrito y creo que necesita un poco de influencia femenina para calmarse –Hagrid movía los dedos en círculos concéntricos en la actitud de alguien que oculta algo.

- ¿Qué clase de cachorrito? –pregunté desconfiada. Si me hubiera dicho ahí mismo la verdad, habría contestado que prefería fregar el baño de los chicos a la manera muggle y desnuda.

- O, es un perrito, pequeño. Muy mono. Sólo lo tienes que cuidar estar tarde mientras yo voy al bosque prohibido a ver a... Otra de mis mascotas –se referiría a su araña gigante. A Rita le encantaría publicarlo. Es decir, si lo supiera. Pero yo no creo que necesite conocer ese dato.

- Esta bien, cuidaré de tu cachorro –accedí, aunque tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

- Genial. Toma, Dumbledore me ha dado este libro. Está lleno de sabios consejos para manejar a los animales –y así fue como, de manos de Hagrid, me llegó el "Manual de la buena domadora de fieras". Bueno, en realidad se llamaba "Doma y Manejo de Fieras"–, es muy fácil y muy manso, se alimenta sólo de leche. Fluffy esta en el cobertizo.

¿Fluffy? Bueno, creo que no debía temer nada de un bicho llamado Fluffy. Antes de entrar al cobertizo efectúe una leída rápida del libro. Aquello iba a estar chupado.

_1.- "Establece las relaciones de dominancia. Para ello, debes mantener fijos tus ojos en los del animal y no parpadear ni bajar la mirada. ¡Que sepa quién manda!_"

Abrí el cobertizo, dispuesta a mirar a los ojos del cachorrito que pronto estaría bajo mi poder, y se me planteó el primer problema. ¿A qué ojos debía mirar¿A los de la primera cabeza?.¿A los de la segunda?. ¿O tal vez a los de la tercera?

El segundo problema es que Fluffy tenía hambre. Y o yo tengo pinta de vaca lechera, o ese bicho no se alimentaba de leche sino de carne humana.

En cuanto abrí la puerta se abalanzó sobre mí. Logré esquivarlo, pero juro que mis piernas jamás han sido tan ágiles en mi vida. Aunque eso sólo me sirvió para esquivar el primer ataque: Fluffy volvió a la carga y yo no sabía dónde meterme.

Por fortuna, no debió de considerarme un manjar especialmente apetitoso porque pasó de mí y se abalanzó sobre un grupo de rubias Ravenclaw, que estaban jugando a la pelota por aquella parte del lago. ¡Si es que todos son iguales!

_- ¡Petrificus totalus!_ –justo cuando parecía que Fluffy iba a convertirse en Cujo, llegaron los merodeadores en misión de rescate. Claro, porque las victimas eran rubias, sino dejan que las devoren. Bueno, vale, admito que me he pasado. Si fuera cierta pelirroja, Potter la hubiera ayudado también.

- ¿Y esto de dónde salió? –Lupin observó al perro de tres cabezas que acababan de petrificar Black, Potter y él. Petigrew estaba desmayado de miedo por ahí.

- Es Fluffy –expliqué yo–, el cachorrito de Hagrid. Gracias por evitar que se me fuera muy lejos –y con lo que yo espero que fuera un movimiento de varita indiferente, hice aparecer al dichoso bicho de nuevo en el cobertizo. ¡Maldito Hagrid!

- ¿Con que Fluffy, eh? –repitió Potter con la mano en la barbilla, señal de que una idea diabólica estaba cruzando por su mente retorcida. Yo le miré, desconfiada, y traté de volver al cobertizo, pero él se me puso en medio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –suspiré con cansancio, cruzándome de brazos.

- Te doy mil galeones si me prestas a Fluffy una hora.

- ¿Qué? –de la sorpresa descrucé mis brazos.

- ¿Es poco? Te doy tres mil. ¡No! Espera ya entiendo –Potter casi rió–. Tú no eres de esas que te vendes por dinero. ¿Qué prefieres, una cita con Remus o con Sirius? Ellos están dispuestos.

- Habla por Sirius, yo tengo novia –replicó Lupin. ¡Maldita sea!

- Me parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando –le lancé lo que espero que fuera mi mejor mirada desdeñosa y traté de pasar.

- Te equivocas –pero Potter se interpuso en mi camino de nuevo–. Claro que sé con quién estoy hablando. Eres... Eres... ¡Sirius, ayúdame!

- Margot Queens. Dieciocho años, cumplidos el 19 de marzo. 1,55. 95–70–95. Origen muggle. Casa Hufflepuff, donde sus mejores amigas son Rita Skeeter y Anabell Bedford. Le gusta la piña colada, el tenis, los cómics de Mafalda y Asterix y las películas de Van Damme. Perdió la virginidad a los dieciséis, en un concierto de Bruce Springsting. ¿Con Aston Bedford?.¿Puede ser? –vale, lo admito, fue patético. Después del discurso de Black me quedé sin habla y lo que es peor, con la boca abierta. Pero es que era alucinante. No pensaba que supieran ni que existía y resulta que conocía mis medidas y cuándo y dónde perdí la virginidad.

- Vale, sí, sabes quién soy,. ¿pero para qué quieres a Fluffy?

- Es que me encantan los cachorros, son unos seres esponjosos y adorables y... No cuela. ¿No?

- No –confirmé.

- Vale, es para presentarle al novio de Evans. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien –una sonrisa de genio malvado brotó en la cara de Potter–. Y una vez que haya quitado a ese palurdo de en medio, Evans se verá irresistiblemente atraída hacia mí.

- Potter, la única manera de que Evans se sienta "irresistiblemente atraída hacia ti", es que te ates un imán a tus partes y logres que tus amigos le inserten a ella otro de signo contrario en las suyas –y esta vez sí que logré esquivar a ese merodeador insoportable y dirigirme hacia el cobertizo.

Una vez allí, me olvidé de los problemas que dan los hombres y me centré en el problema de manejar un cachorro de tres cabezas más grande que yo. De pronto tuve una inspiración y volví corriendo al lago. Allí seguían los merodeadores, a los que Potter echaba la bronca porque nunca habían tenido la genial idea de los imanes.

Nunca la tuvimos porque es una soberana estupidez –argumentó Lupin. Yo creo que estaba celoso de que no se le ocurriera a él. Es que mi lobito es un poco irascible, forma parte de su encanto.

- Ey, aquí vuelve mi pequeño genio –se alegró Potter al verme.

- Creo que me dijo algo más, pero yo pase y me dirigí a las chicas de la pelota. En un penoso intento de atraer la atención de los merodeadores se habían metido en el agua y, claro, me tocó zambullirme también e interceptar la pelota.

- ¿Me la dejáis? Gracias –y antes de que dijeran nada, había vuelto a salir del agua, empapada, con la maldita camiseta pegada y con la pelota.

- Mm, ya veo lo que me decías, Padfoot –comentó Potter al pasar yo entre ellos. Me parece que Black alzó las cejas en uno de sus gestos lascivos.

De nuevo los ignoré, entré en el cobertizo y puse mi plan en marcha. A una cabeza le di el biberón, a otra la entretuve con la pelota y con la que sobraba, me dediqué a establecer las relaciones de dominancia, clavando mis ojos azules en sus ojos amarillos y procurando no pestañear.

Al poco rato oí cuatro tipos de pasos distintos y voces ahogadas. No me giré a mirar, no podía romper el contacto visual.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –era la voz de Lupin con un matiz incrédulo. Eso significaba que los merodeadores acababan de entrar en el cobertizo. ¿Por qué?

- Siempre –replicó Potter con arrogancia.

- James –Pettigrew sonaba inseguro (aunque yo creo que más bien era su tono de voz normal)–¿por qué está ahí plantada mirando fijamente a esa cosa? –Mm. Debía de estar escondido detrás de Black.

- Buena pregunta. Averigüémoslo –Potter avanzó y se sentó al lado mío, en el abrevadero volteado que estaba usando como banco. Le ignoré–. Eh, chica que perdió la virginidad en un concierto de El Jefe. ¿Qué haces?

- Potter... –empecé sin apartar los ojos de Fluffy.

- Llámame James.

- Potter –tuve cuidado de resaltar el apellido–, no es tu puto asunto.

- Vaya, pensaba que las Hufflepuff eran dulces, modositas y que jamás empleaban palabras malsonantes –Lupin parecía sorprendido de verdad. ¿Y él qué sabía? Sólo salía con Ravenclaws.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Sólo sales con Ravenclaws –¿Pero qué pasaba allí¿Es que Black me leía el pensamiento?–. Para que lo sepas, las Hufflepuff son impresionantes. ¿Cómo no van a serlo unas pibas que no saben decir no? –Black usó su tono de "lo sé porque me he tirado a todas las pibas de la escuela". Lo que es totalmente falso, porque a mí me saltó el turno. ¡Cabrón!

- Ese no fue el problema. ¿Verdad, Black? –se iba a enterar. Ellos no eran los únicos que sabían todo de todo el mundo–. Y para que lo sepas: no es tan común, no les pasa a todos los hombres y sí que tiene importancia.

- ¿Cómo? –los tres merodeadores se volvieron hacia su amigo, que debía de estar entrando en ebullición de pura furia.

- ¿Tuviste un gatillazo? –preguntó Potter burlón. Pettigrew soltó una risita burlona que se interrumpió a mitad, casi fijo que por una mirada asesina de Black.

- Ay, Sirius, impotencia. El primer paso hacia la vejez –apuntó Lupin con más mala leche aún que Potter.

- Bueno, Lupin al menos Black lo ha intentado. Tu aún no has tenido siquiera sexo oral con White –oí la carcajada de Black. Al menos había logrado calmarle, claro que a costa de enfurecer a Lupin. Y ni siquiera podía mirar lo guapo que se ponía cuando se enfadaba–. ¿Y qué haces que un sábado por la tarde no estás con tu chica sino en un cobertizo mirando cómo una loca de Hufflepuff trata de controlar a un perro de tres cabezas?

- Sí, es triste –se atrevió a decir Petigrew. Grave error, ratita presumida.

- No más que haber perdido la virginidad con una muñeca hinchable y pagando. Por cierto, debiste hacerle un funeral digno cuando se te pinchó, Pettigrew. Era lo menos que le debías.

- Tenías razón respecto a ella, Sirius –hubo algo en el tono de voz de Potter que no me gustó.

- Tetas, 10, don de gentes, menos 20.

- ¿Perdón? –me giré hacia Black con tal velocidad que fue un milagro que no me dislocara el cuello.

- Perdonada –replicó el muy cabrón, guiñándome un ojo.

- Bien, ahora que me prestas atención, volvamos al tema de Evans –Potter me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos. ¡Los ojos! Mierda, acababa de descuidar a Fluffy. Pero no podía mirarlo: si bajaba la mirada, Potter ganaría aquel juego de dominancia y ese era un lujo que no me podía permitir.

- ¿Evans?.¿Cuándo hemos hablado tú y yo de Evans? –no aparté la mirada, pero sí la barbilla de sus manos.

- Hace diez minutos, en el lago –me explicó con tono paciente–. Necesito conquistarla de una vez. Se me acaba el tiempo y creo que mi fallo, hasta ahora, ha sido no contar con asesoría femenina. He decidido reclutarte. ¿Qué me dices?

- Supongo que pensaba que me pondría a dar saltos de alegría o algo así. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué no lo hice, después de todo, muchas chicas matarían por ese honor, pero yo ladeé la cabeza, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, y pregunté.

- ¿Y qué sacaría yo de eso?

- Oh, ya te lo dije antes –¿la cita con Lupin?–, tres mil galeones –¿y no podía ser la cita con Lupin?–. Te vendrán bien si quieres montar tu Boutique de moda –¿Y cómo sabía él...? Ah, Black–. ¿Qué me dices?

No contesté. Me limité a mirarle de nuevo. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ayudarle a conquistar a Evans, aunque por tres mil galeones, el premio gordo de la lotería, valía la pena intentarlo. (Aunque a veces el dinero no es lo más importante y prefería la cita con Lupin).

- Perdona, Queens, pero una de las cabezas esta mordiendo a la otra –me advirtió Lupin.

- Oh, no –me levanté y me dirigí a Fluffy, ya que la cabeza con la que había mantenido el duelo de dominancia se peleaba con la de la pelota por la pelota. Yo me metí en el lío tratando de separarlas–. Basta ya, eres una cabeza egoísta. Deja eso, es de la otra cabeza. ¡Suelta la pelota!

Me pareció oír cuatro risas masculinas antes de que la voz de Potter me anunciara.

- Tienes hasta el lunes para pensarlo.

- ¿No deberíamos ayudarla? –dudó Lupin preocupado. Ay, si es que era tan rico.

- No, es Hufflepuff. Se apañará –aseguró Potter convencido.

- ¡Ey! –protesté y me giré para mirarlos, pero sólo quedaba Black, que lanzó una mirada codiciosa hacia mis pechos, volvió a guiñarme el ojo y se largó detrás de sus compañeros.

¡El mito de la caballerosidad Gryffindor!

Hagrid llegó al anochecer, cuando yo ya había empezado a volverme loca y las tres cabezas se peleaban por la pelota.

- ¡Vaya, lo has cuidado muy bien! –yo le lancé una mirada asesina, pero el guardabosques no me miraba, ya que estaba rascando una de las cabezas. O al menos esa era la intención, ya que las tres cabezas giraron a la vez tratando de morderle.

- Sí, de nada –me despedí antes de que me pidiera ayuda para darle el biberón de nuevo.

Todo el mundo debía de estar en el Gran Comedor cenando, pero yo estaba demasiado agotada para tener hambre. Sólo podía pensar en una ducha para librarme de los microbios del agua del lago, mi pijama más ancho y mi confortable cama.

- Srta. Queens –pero la profesora McGonagall tenía otros planes–, el director desea verla –con un suspiro, seguí a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Lo lógico sería que la jefa de mi casa, la profesora Sprout, fuera la que se encargara de estas cosas, pero ella se pasaba la vida en el invernadero 3, cuidando de sus plantas favoritas, y había cedido el privilegio de los castigos de su casa a la jefa de los leones. Estoy segura de que la muy perra lo disfrutaba a tope.

Dumbledore me invitó a sentarme y yo tuve un mal presentimiento.

- He hablado con Hagrid –Oh, oh–. Por lo visto ha cuidado muy bien a Fluffy y está más manso que nunca –repito: oh, oh–, así que he decidido que lo va a cuidar todos los sábados por la tarde hasta que encuentre un método efectivo para tenerle tranquilo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí. ¿Esto es una venganza por aquella crítica constructiva y totalmente bienintencionada que hice sobre su túnica violeta? –Dumbledore se rió.

- Por supuesto que no, tengo una vida demasiado ocupada para ser rencoroso y vengativo –afirmó el director.

- Ya. Claro –por supuesto, no me creí ni media palabra. Lo que hace superiores a los Hufflepuff respecto al resto de las casas es que nosotros sí sabemos encajar las críticas.

Cansada, deprimida y condenada a pasar el resto de tardes de sábado de mi vida acompañada de un perro de tres cabezas, o al menos hasta que pudiera domarlo (lo que me llevaría toda mi vida), decidí irme a mi habitación a descansar.

Sin embargo, y gracias a Merlín, escuché a tiempo una voz conocida y pude ocultarme de su dueño. Desde detrás una armadura, vi pasar a mi ex, Match Toller, uno de los motivos por el que había renegado de los hombres.

No salí hasta que no estuve segura de que él estaba bien lejos. La verdad es que esquivarle no me resultaba nada fácil, ya que íbamos al mismo curso y a la misma casa, pero yo más o menos lo conseguía, y eso pese a las encerronas que me tendía Rita, que estaba obsesionada con que tenía que volver con él y olvidarme de Lupin.

Cosa absurda, por otra parte, ya que no rompí con Toller por mi obsesión por Lupin, sino que más bien mi obsesión con Lupin era consecuencia de mi ruptura con Toller.

Entonces:. ¿por qué rompí con Toller? Veréis. ¿Alguna vez habéis tenido un novio/a que se lleve mejor con tus amigos que contigo? Pues eso me pasaba con Toller: se llevaba mejor con Rita que conmigo, hasta el extremo de que a veces yo tenía la paranoia de que cuando estaba en la cama con él, él en verdad se lo estaba haciendo a Rita. En esa época no levité ni una sola vez. Fue entonces cuando yo empezaba a pensar que lo estaba haciendo con Lupin y al menos disfrutaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para aguantar.

Toller no llevó muy bien la ruptura y creo que sobornaba a Rita para que me animara a volver con él. Entre tanto, siempre que me lo cruzaba a solas en un pasillo, trataba de acorralarme y besarme, como para recordarme lo que me perdía, pero en vez de eso, me reafirmaba en mi decisión de no volver con él y en mi deseo de conseguir a Lupin.

Al fin logré llegar a mi cuarto, saludé a una Anabell mustia por haber pasado la tarde de sábado leyendo revistas atrasadas y me sumergi en mi anhelada ducha.

Fue esa misma noche cuando se me ocurrió la idea. A las tres de la mañana, mi estómago se acordó de que no había cenado. Al principio pensé en ignorarlo y esperar al desayuno,.¿quién sabe? Si adelgazaba, igual le resultaba atractiva a Lupin; de pronto, sentí una extraña comprensión por Potter: los dos obsesionados con personas que pasaban de nosotros.

Mi estómago volvió a reclamar alimento y yo decidí que aquello no me engordaría, ya que eran nutrientes que irían directos a mi cerebro y no a mis caderas. Con sigilo, me levanté y me fui a las cocinas. Allí siempre hay algún elfo doméstico de guardia, y el que había esa noche me preparó unos cuantos sándwiches.

Una vez saciada, y cuando estaba volviendo para mi cuarto, tuve un encuentro desafortunado.

- ¡Alto ahí, jovencita! –Filch, el irascible conserje Squib que odiaba a todos los alumnos. ¡Genial! Ahora me castigarían no sólo a domesticar a Fluffy, sino que también tendría que alimentar a las arañas de Hagrid o alguna otra de sus mascotas–. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- Nada –sonreí nerviosa. Y de pronto... Me vino la inspiración: me acordé de los consejos para domesticar fieras y miré fijamente a los ojos del conserje.

Un minuto después, Filch no había podido resistir mi mirada y la había apartado. ¡Genial!.¡Yo era la que mandaba!.¡Viva la dominancia!

Supongo que por hoy puede olvidar este incidente y dejar que me largue de aquí –sugerí con tono cauteloso.

- Sí, puedo olvidarlo –confirmo Filch– ¡Ahora, largo de aquí!

Decidí hacerle caso y me alejé de él con una sonrisa triunfal. Vaya, vaya, puede que para amansar cachorros de tres cabezas no, pero para amansar humanos...

- Estás de coña –así reaccionó Rita cuando a la mañana siguiente le conté mi aventura con Filch–. Ese viejo amargado no dejaría irse de rositas a ningún alumno, por muy fijamente que le mirase.

- Pues te aseguro que eso fue lo que pasó –confieso que a veces era algo que no soportaba de Rita: su puta manía de creer que era la única persona que podía hacer descubrimientos increíbles. Decidí cambiar de táctica–. Tengo una teoría, a ver qué te parece. Siempre estamos diciendo que los hombres son...

- Basura –completó Rita con su tono rencoroso que le duraría hasta el jueves, cuando algún imprudente le pidiera una cita, mejorando su humor.

- Simples –maticé yo.

- Mi cuchicu no lo es –refunfuñó Anabell, inmersa en su cabreo de los domingos, después de que su novio pasara de ella el sábado–. Es complejo, malvado, retorcido... Es lo que le hace tan sexy –quiero a Anabell, pero a veces sus gustos para los hombres me preocupan.

El caso es que les atribuimos menos complejidad mental que a los perros, así que un manual para domesticar perros debería servir para amansar hombres.

- ¿Esa es tu teoría? –Rita me lanzó una de las miradas despectivas que, aún hoy, dedica a aquellos que le hacen perder el tiempo.

- Sí, lo es –confirmé yo, sintiéndome menos entusiasmada. Mucho menos aún cuando Rita bufó.

- Por favor, Margot, me has hecho perder un tiempo precioso. Tiempo que podía haber dedicado a investigar para mi nuevo y demoledor artículo –anunció Rita pomposamente.

- ¿Y que artículo es ese? –pregunté en tono desdeñoso, picada por su hiriente comentario.

- Voy a demostrar que Evans no tiene nada de perfecta. Destrozaré su fachada de niña bien aunque sea lo último que haga –confieso que me dejó sin habla. Más que nada, porque nunca he creído que lo de niña bien de Lily fuera una fachada.

- ¿Por qué? –Anabell la miró con sus vivaces ojos castaños, haciendo la pregunta que yo no me atrevía hacer.

- ¿Por qué no? –sí, a veces pienso que el sombrero se equivocó al no mandar a Rita a Slytherin. Luego recuerdo que, al igual que ellos, nosotros somos ambiciosos, pero por contra, llegamos a la cumbre después de habernos currado la escalada, no como ellos, que llegan arriba porque sus padres les compran el ascensor.

- Pero ella no nos ha hecho nada –protesté yo apasionadamente–. Olvida eso, Rita. ¿Por qué no mejor escribes un artículo sobre el método para domar a los chicos más indomables de Hogwarts?

- ¿Y quién lo documentará?.¿Tú, Margot?.¿O tal vez Anabell? –Rita nos miró burlona, tanto que Anabell y yo exclamamos a coro.

- ¡Sí! –provocando que ella soltara una carcajada.

- Pues nada, chicas, suerte –Rita nos mostró su sonrisa más burlona mientras salía por la puerta–, os hará falta.

- Margot...

- ¿Qué, Anabell?

- ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? –preguntó Anabell con tono vacilante.

Yo seguí mirando la puerta por la que Rita y su maldita sonrisa de superioridad se habían ido... Se la haría tragar. ¡Oh, ya lo creo que sí!

- Anabell –sonreí, sintiendo cómo dentro de mí las dudas eran sustituidas por una seguridad a prueba de bombas–, vamos a hacerlo –¡Sí!.¡Lo admito! Desde que oí a Tom Cruise decir esa frase en Misión Imposible, me moría por poder utilizarla.

- ¿Pero cómo? –insistió Anabell, sin dejarse llevar por mi entusiasmo.

- Haciéndolo –repliqué como si eso lo explicara todo–. Empezaremos por Snape, tu esquivo cuchicu –los ojos de Anabell se abrieron de la sorpresa. Bueno, puede que también la cara de susto se debiera a que pensaba que estaba con una loca peligrosa en la habitación–. Y después iremos a por los merodeadores.

- Sí, claro. Buena idea –su tono me hizo sospechar que, en cuanto me descuidara, correría a por una camisa de fuerza y trataría de que me internaran en el área de desquiciados mentales de San Mungo. Mejor tenerla ocupada.

- Lo sé. Ahora léete esto –y le lancé el librillo de instrucciones–. Y preparate: este viernes, tú serás la parte dominante de la relación.

Anabell me dedicó la clase de sonrisa que se dedicaría a una loca armada para que soltara el cuchillo y empezó a leer.

* * *

¿Y qué os pareció el primer capi?

Bien, mal, un rollo patatero, he perdido mi precioso tiempo, me ha encantado... ¡Hablar o callar para siempre!

No va, fuera bromas. Ya os lo he dicho antes: el fict está escrito entero. Eso implica que mi velocidad al subirlo depende de vuestro interés en leerlo y no de mi inspiración del momento. Y por desgracia para vosotros, la única manera de medir el interés es el número de RR.

Tranquilas/os, que no voy a decir: "si no me dejáis 40 RR no actualizo". Aunque no lo creáis no me gusta decirlo, me siento como la McGonagall sin sexo y encima me llamáis chantajista. Así que para evitar esos extremos, ya sabéis que hacer.

Como dicen por ahí, "una historia con RR, es una historia feliz".

En serio, feliz año y felices Reyes.

Besotes.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	2. No olvides desparasitar a tu mascota

Hola, hola.

Primero de todo:. ¿estáis bien? Lo digo porque como me habéis dejado tantos RR, me he empezado a preocupar por vosotros. Jeje, lo siento. Humor de escritora que ya no sabe que inventar para que la dejéis RR...

En cuanto a ellos, ya sabéis que las normas de esta Web impiden contestarlos en el fict, bajo pena de hacerlo desaparecer, y como a mi no me gusta el sistema que han puesto para responderlos, los contesto mediante un RR a mi misma. Sólo espero que esta vez me quepan. En cualquier caso, si alguna/o de vosotros tiene especial interés en que se lo conteste mediante el método oficial, no tiene más que decírmelo.

Aclarado esto, pasemos al fict.

**Manual de la buena domadora de fieras.**

**2.- No olvides desparasitar a tus mascotas.**

Y de nuevo, sin más, llegó el viernes. Bueno, sin más no, llegó después de una semana agotadora, en la que, además de mis tareas (que al final terminé ignorando), tuve que convertir a Anabell, a la dulce y sensible Anabell, en una dominátrix.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que funcionó. Snape estaba ahora más suave que la seda, y todo después de que Anabell le explicara un poco cómo iban las cosas en pareja.

- Cuchicú. ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo mi dulce amiga.

- Otro día –trató de escaquearse él.

- Severus –contestó Anabell con un tono más imponente. Luego fijó sus ojos castaños en los de él, concentrándose en el mantra que le había hecho repetir su loca amiga Margot (vamos, yo) hasta la saciedad: lo domaré, lo domaré, lo domaré y... Sucedió el milagro. ¡Snape bajó la mirada!–. Siéntate, Severus.

¡Segundo milagro! Snape se sentó.

- Van a cambiar muchas cosas en nuestra relación. De entrada, este viernes por la noche nos vamos a cenar aun restaurante caro –Anabell se inclinó hacia el oído del chico y con tono dulce anunció–. Invitas tú.

- Desde luego –replicó Snape modosamente.

- Bien –asintió Anabell, con tal tono que sólo le faltó darle el azucarillo–. Allí redefiniremos los parámetros de nuestra relación.

Y así, ese viernes, yo estaba ayudando a Anabell a escoger túnica para su cena, ya que tenía que estar radiante, mientras que le daba consejos sobre cómo debía actuar.

- Ya sabes, Any, contacto visual. Siempre contacto visual. Si bajas la mirada perderás el poder...

- Lo sé, Margot, lo sé. –me cortó ella–, me lo has repetido hasta la saciedad. Tranquila, saldrá bien –vaya, vaya. ¿Dónde estaba la chica insegura que no osaba interrumpir a nadie? El cambio en Anabell era asombroso, por primera vez, el remoto parecido con Lily Evans, era algo casi tangible.

- ¿Una cita, Anabell? –Rita salió del baño vestida para triunfar y le lanzó una mirada fría a la aludida. Yo pensaba que para esas alturas ya se le habría pasado el ataque de competitividad, pero me equivoqué. Rita estaba más insoportable que nunca, ya que en su investigación no había avances, mientras Anabell y yo íbamos viento en popa.

- Sí, Severus va a llevarme a cenar –replicó ella, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

- ¿Ya no es tu cuchicú? –preguntó burlona. Pero a mí no me engañó: sé que estaba tan impresionada por el cambio de actitud de Anabell como yo. Así que cambió de técnica y fue a por mí–. ¿Y tú, qué? De nuevo sin citas,. ¿no? Margot, cielo, olvídate de Lupin. Ni siquiera con tu librito de doma de criaturillas silvestres podrás domarle por muy licántropo que sea.

- Eso habrá que verlo –durante unos segundos entorné los ojos. Luego adopté una expresión de indiferente calma y pregunté–. ¿Y qué tal lo de Evans?. ¿Algún avance?

- Sé que tiene fallos y los encontraré –los ojos de Rita echaron chispas durante unos segundos. Luego sonrió con estudiada serenidad y me anunció–. Pero esta noche tengo una cita con un chico maravilloso, culto, inteligente, guapísimo, altísimo... Un cielo –y con unos andares que podríamos calificar de puta de taberna en celo, Rita llegó hasta la puerta–. No me esperes levantada, pequeña – ¡AH! .¡Cuánto la odie! Os aseguro que no era (ni es) más guapa que yo, pero claro, como es rubia, los tíos pierden el culo por ella.

- Ni puto caso –miré a Anabell sorprendida, ya que tales palabras no solían salir de su boca–, si yo estoy pudiendo dominar a Severus, tú podrás con Lupin.

- Gracias –sonreí tratando de parecer confiada, aunque ya no lo estaba en absoluto–. Y ahora, vete o llegarás tarde.

- ¡Va! Esperar le hará bien. ¡Que sufra un poco!. ¿Te pinto las uñas? –y Snape tuvo que esperar media hora más, ya que Anabell se empeñó en pintarme también las uñas de los pies.

Una vez que Anabell se fue me sentí deprimida por lo que me había dicho Rita. ¿Por qué ella podía encontrar a un hombre maravilloso y yo no? Así que decidí montarme un revolcón con mi super ego, es decir, dedicarme toda la noche a embellecerme.

Empecé por depilarme al estilo muggle, con cera. A mis dos amigas, de origen mágico, les parece horrible lo de la cera de abeja, pero yo lo prefiero al estilo mágico. Sinceramente, convertir tu varita en una segadora y tres días después estar otra vez asilvestrada, a mí no me convence. Además, la cera combinada con una poción que retrasa el crecimiento del vello (diseñada para rinocerontes lanudos), hace que estés como recién depilada dos semanas. Aunque es complicado hacértela tú misma y suelo terminar con más cardenales que en un Concilio Vaticano. Os juro que una de mis mayores frustraciones es que la epilady no funcione en Hogwarts... ¿Y yo por qué os cuento esto? Ya vuelvo a irme por la tangente...

Luego me hice una mascarilla de cara, me lavé el pelo con un champú de papaya, me puse un parche anticelulítico, me quité la mascarilla, me alisé el pelo y me puse mi camisón de seda más sexy, color melocotón, algo transparente, acompañado de una braga de encaje del mismo color.

Me miré en el espejo y decidí que si los hombres estupendos preferían a Rita y Pearl antes que a mí, pues ellos se lo perdían. Era una de esas noches raras en las que una se siente Miss Universo. A la mañana siguiente se me habría pasado.

Tras ponerme unas gotas de Channel número 5 que le robé a Rita y que mi "amiga" sólo se ponía en ocasiones especiales, me metí en la cama. Y al igual que durante toda la semana, me asaltó la idea de que se me había olvidado hacer algo. En realidad, es algo que me pasa frecuentemente, igual debería comprarme una agenda... Espera, pero si la he comprado. ¿Dónde la habría puesto?

Me levanté de nuevo y puse un poco la habitación patas arriba en busca de la agenda... Hasta que caí en la cuenta que me la había dejado en casa. ¿Pero dónde en casa? Ay, madre, igual había caído en manos de mi hermano. Aunque no recuerdo haber escrito nada interesante en ella. No. Repasemos... Y de hecho, las cuatro cosas que había escrito en la agenda eran tan coñazo que me quedé dormida.

En algún momento tuve un sueño extrañísimo. Bueno, al menos, al principio pensé que era un sueño. El caso es que la puerta de mi habitación empezó a abrirse lentamente. Demasiado lentamente para ser una ráfaga de aire. Primero pensé que era Rita, que volvía quemada de su cita anunciando que los hombres eran basura. Pero no. Extrañada, busqué a tientas mi varita, dispuesta a empuñarla contra cualquier amenaza y...

_- ¡Lumos!_ –empecé por crear un poco de luz para sorprender al intruso in fraganti. Pero no había nadie. Genial. Me había vuelto paranoica. Con un suspiro, me acerqué a cerrar la puerta y al volver a mi cama…

- ¡Hola! –me los encontré sentados en ella tan campantes.

- ¡Black, Potter! .¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? .¿Cómo habéis entrado? –y más importante aún. ¿Por qué Lupin no estaba con ellos? Pero, claro, eso me abstuve de preguntarlo.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? .¡Me has tenido una semana esperando tu respuesta! –se indignó Potter.

- ¿Mi respuesta? –pregunté extrañada.

- Síiii. No te hagas la tonta. Te ofrecí trabajo –yo debí de poner cara de no saber lo que estaba hablando, porque al final, Potter me lo recordó–. Quería que fueras mi asesora para conquistar a Evans.

- Ah, claro. ¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! –solté una risilla para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero el merodeador pareció mosquearse un poco más. Dado que un merodeador furioso es un bicho peligroso y fuera de control, decidí calmarle–. Lo siento, es que me lo dijiste cuando estaba con Fluffy y claro, he bloqueado todos los recuerdos relacionados con esa tarde para evitarme traumas psicológicos y... ¿Por qué Black estaba babeando así? Deberías mirárselo porque... ¡Oh, Joder! –al bajar la vista, entendí lo que tenía a Black fuera de cobertura: resulta que mi camisón sexy tenía transparencias y desde donde estaban Black y Potter tenían una vista fenomenal de mis pechos.

- ¿Por qué la tierra no se abre y te traga cuando tú quieres? Tan rápido como pude, corrí a la ventana y me tapé con las cortinas. Potter soltó una carcajada y Black pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

- Me lo podías haber avisado –ante eso, Potter se rió con más ganas.

- Si te digo la verdad, no me había fijado –bufé. Eso había sonado tan falso como una moneda de 3€ al chocar contra el suelo–. No, en serio. Estoy tan enamorado de Lily que los encantos de otras mujeres me son indiferentes –confieso que ahí sí que estuve a puntito de creérmelo. Hasta que añadió–. Aunque al fin entiendo porqué Sirius le puso un 10 a tus tetas. Antes me parecía inmerecido.

- 15 –Black realizó la primera aportación a la discusión.

- ¿15? .¿Qué significa 15?

- ¿Sobre 20? –quiso saber Potter mientras me ignoraban olímpicamente.

- Sobre 10 –matizó Black.

- Vaya... –silbó Potter y me dedicó una mirada admirativa–. Chica que perdió la virginidad en un concierto de El Jefe, acabas de pulverizar el récord de Angelina Jolie. Felicidades. Y ahora, sal de detrás de las cortinas, que después de esa nota está claro que no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

- Potter, .¿podrías no llamarme así? Bueno, ni así, ni de ninguna manera que me recuerde que sabéis hasta mi talla de zapatos –traté de sonar exigente, pero creo que no les convencí mucho.

- Es un 37. ¿No? –al oír que Black también conocía ese dato de mí, me puse blanco cera.

- Sirius, no asustes a mi pequeño genio –tras regañar a su amigo, que la verdad, no pareció muy afectado, Potter invocó una bata y me ayudó a vestirme con ella–. Bien, y ahora hablemos en serio –nos sentamos en la cama. Potter a un lado, yo en medio y Black detrás de mí, lo que era una ventaja porque no me podía mirar los pechos y yo no veía su cara de "15 sobre 10"–. Creeré eso del bloqueo mental. Mejor eso a pensar que preferías estar con Snape que con nosotros.

- Que sepas que nos dolió mucho –¿que tener a Black detrás suponía una ventaja? Lo retiro. Era una tortura. ¿No va el tío y me abraza por detrás dejando su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro? Traté de apartarme, pero eso le divirtió y terminó apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

- ¡Vaya mierda de noche de viernes! Todas mis amigas por ahí de fiesta y yo teniendo que soportar a dos de los tíos más guapos de la escuela en mi cama y haciéndome la pelota... Mm. ¿Seguro que había una parte negativa en todo eso?

- Oh, pero eso fue por ayudar a mi amiga Anabell, la que sale con Snape –expliqué, viendo que Potter estaba desconcertado a la vez que yo simulaba que Black era parte del mobiliario–. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

- ¿Snape tiene novia? –preguntaron los merodeadores desconcertados.

- ¿Y es de este planeta? –ay, quiero mucho a Anabell, pero a la pregunta de Potter no puedo responder con seguridad pura y dura porque a veces creo que Anabell es de otro mundo–. Da igual, tenemos que hablar de Lily y de cómo quiero que me ayudes con ella.

- Vale, pero que sea breve, Rita puede volver en cualquier momento –ninguno de los dos se tomó muy en serio mi advertencia.

- Lo dudo –consiguió decir Black entre risas.

- Vale. ¿Qué sabéis que yo no sé? –no hay nada que más me mosquee que ver a alguien riéndose enfrente de mí de algo que yo he dicho. Supongo que me recuerda mi pasado de bicho raro de jardín de infancia del que se burlaban los otros niños.

- Nada que deba enseñarte con James delante –esta vez, Black trató de besarme en el cuello. Como por ahí no pasaba, le sacudí un codazo, y logré que me soltara. Me deslicé hasta quedar en el centro de la cama, formando un triángulo con ellos dos.

- Sirius, haz el favor de no acosar a mi pequeño genio –le volvió a avisar Potter.

- Lo siento, es que los efectos visuales de antes me han descontrolado un poco. Pero ya me porto bien –a juego con sus buenas intenciones, Black puso una cara que, de no haber tratado con Fluffy la semana anterior, yo habría calificado de cachorro.

- ¿Que le habéis hecho a Rita? –debí de parecer muy histérica, porque Black enseguida me tranquilizó.

- Remus se la ha comido –dijo con ese peculiar sentido del humor "made in Gryffindor", a lo "vamos a morir todos" que personalmente no capto.

- No asustes a mi pequeño genio. Ya te lo avisé antes y sabes que no me gusta repetirme –esta vez, Potter sonó irritado. Luego se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. No pasa nada, Peter la tratará bien.

- ¿Peter? .¿No me digas que vuestro amigo la ha secuestrado?

- No –negó Potter

- Es una forma de verlo –replicó Black a la vez–. Han salido juntos.

- No, Rita ha salido con un chico que, según ella, es maravilloso, culto, inteligente, guapísimo, altísimo… Pettigrew no encaja para nada en esa descripción, sobre todo en lo de altísimo –les corregí yo.

- Bueno, Peter gana mucho una vez que se bebe una poción multijugos –me informó Potter con una sonrisa de pillo.

'Oh, Dios mío', pensé yo. A Rita le daría algo cuando se enterara. Si para ella los hombres eran basura, Petigrew era como la babilla esa que se desprende de la basura cuando hace mucho calor. Le daría algo, querría arrancarse la piel a tiras... Que se jodiera, por ir a por Evans y por meterse conmigo. Y de repente, al imaginar su cara si se enterara, solté la carcajada.

- Pequeño genio, yo controlo a Sirius, pero si tú te despatarras y le muestras tus modelitos de encaje, yo no puedo hacer nada... –me avisó James. Yo me puse colorada, me cubrí de nuevo con la bata y me atreví a lanzarle una mirada de reojo a Black, que me volvió a guiñar el ojo–. Bien, ahora volvamos al tema. Como ya te dije, pero supongo que habrás olvidado, me he dado cuenta que mi plan requiere una visión femenina que nunca he tenido.

- Y yo soy la "afortunada" –dije con ironía.

- Correcto –confirmaron ellos ignorando mi tono.

- ¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte con Evans? Porque la verdad es que ella y yo no somos amigas, ni tú ni yo tampoco, ya que a eso vamos... No sé, si se trata sólo de tener una visión femenina, habla mejor con alguna de tus ex con la que te lleves un poco bien –oí que Black soltaba una carcajada parecida a un ladrido y me volví para mirarle.

- Es que esa idea tiene varios problemas –me explicó el moreno–. Para empezar, que James no se lleva bien con ninguna de sus ex...

- No sé por qué, pero piensan que las utilicé para olvidarme de Lily –confirmó Potter, poniendo una cara de ignorancia bastante falseta.

- El segundo problema, es que si hay alguna con la que se lleva un poco mejor, es porque sigue enamorada de él, y claro, no le van a ayudar a conquistar a Evans –en eso Black tenía razón.

- Es que soy irresistible. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? –Potter se encogió de hombros con tal arrogancia...

- Salvo para Evans –que no pude resistirme a bajarle los humos.

- Y en último lugar, la mitad de ellas no tienen el cerebro suficiente como para tener una idea brillante –esta vez, Potter no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, confirmando las palabras de su amigo. Me sentí muy halagada, ya que Potter...

- Pero si tú has salido con muchas Ravenclaw... Quiero decir, que yo no destaco en esta escuela por mi cerebro sin par precisamente...

- Pero sobreviviste a una tarde con Fluffy. Y eso es muy parecido a una tarde con Evans –apuntó Black

- Sí. ¡Oye! –gritó Potter al darse cuenta que su amigo acababa de comparar al amor de su vida con un perro de tres cabezas y muy mala leche. - ¡Que estas hablando de la madre de tus ahijados!

- ¿Tú crees? Porque Evans y yo no nos llevamos lo bastante bien como para nombrarme padrino de los hijos que tenga con su flamante novio –replicó Black con tono burlón.

- Su flamante novio pronto pasara a la historia –contestó Potter con un atisbo de sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Conocéis al novio de Evans? –intervine yo. Los dos me miraron como si se hubieran olvidado de que yo estaba delante–. Es que nunca le he visto y...

Es un idiota creído, un pedante y un capullo –Me informó Potter con un tono que no animaba a contradecirle–. No sé qué ve en él.

- Yo tampoco. Para estar con un creído, debería estar contigo –apuntó Black, logrando que yo casi riera. Casi. Por fortuna, supe controlarme.

- Sí. ¡Eh! –protestó Potter al captar la pulla de su amigo. Ahí sí que me reí, es que eran muy graciosos–. Y tú no te rías, o si no...

- ¿Te buscarás a otra para que te ayude con Evans? –aventuré con tono inocente matizado con cierto aire de mala pécora–. Tal vez una de tu ex novias –sí, lo conseguí, el arrogante James Potter acababa de bajar la mirada ante mí, ante una Hufflepuff... ¡Viva la dominancia! Black soltó una risilla.

- Tú no te rías –le amenazó Potter. Black borró la sonrisa de niño malo de sus labios, aunque el brillo permaneció en sus ojos–. Está bien. Nos vemos mañana...

- ¡Mañana no! –protestamos Black y yo a la vez. Luego nos lanzamos una mirada de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué no? –Potter deslizó sus ojos castaños de uno a otro, en parte con curiosidad, en parte molesto. No le gustaba que le contradijeran sin motivo.

- Mañana tengo que cuidar a Fluffy –expliqué con un gesto de desgana.

- Mañana por la noche tenemos… –los ojos grises de Black me lanzaron una mirada cautelosa antes de volver a hablar–, ya sabes. Sería mejor que durmiéramos –Vaya, mañana era luna llena. Pues el Calendario Lunar que hice para Astronomía estaba mal, debería corregirlo, preferiblemente antes del lunes, que me toca entregarlo.

- Pues está bien, nos vemos el domingo –el rostro de Potter mostraba fastidio hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió algo que le iluminó la cara–. ¡Podemos comer todos juntos! Yo invito.

- Genial –dije yo sin demasiado entusiasmo. En fin. Lo que menos necesitaba para atraer a Lupin era que me viera comer como una cerda tratando de cebarse. Pero con eso de que no sé decir no...

- Buenos, pues nos vemos el domingo –estuve a punto de preguntarles cómo habían entrado y mejor aún, cómo pensaban salir, pero cuando Potter sacó una capa para hacerse invisible lo tuve claro. Bueno, aún sigo preguntándome a cual de las admiradoras de Black le sonsacaron la contraseña de mi casa.

Una vez que se fueron, yo ya me estaba preparando para volver a la cama y tratar de dormir un poco cuando, medio minuto después de que salieran, llamaron a la puerta. Miré extrañada al pedazo de madera que separaba mi cuarto del mundo exterior. (La definición de puerta más curiosa que habéis leído jamás. ¿Eh?)

Rita no podía ser, ella nunca llamaba. Y Anabell... Por alguna razón me la imaginaba redefiniendo los parámetros de su relación atando a Snape a la cama. Pensé que a Potter y Black se les había olvidado decirme algo, así que abrí confiada y... Me lleve una de las tres sorpresas más desagradables de mi vida.

- Hola, Margot. ¿Puedo pasar? –Toller, mi ex, no esperó a que yo le mandara a la mierda (que no es lo mismo que decir no) y entró sin que le invitara. Luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de _"soy el hombre más irresistible del planeta y sé que ahora mismo me deseas"_ y me lanzó una mirada evaluadora–. Bonito camisón. Supongo que te lo has puesto porque me esperabas.

- Te equivocas. Quiero que te largues –yo no me moví de la puerta y le hice un gesto para que volviera a salir por ella. Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando Potter y Black volvieron.

- Oh, Margot –Toller soltó una risita de _"no te resistas, pequeña"_ bastante irritante–, no finjas. Rita ya me ha dicho lo mucho que me extrañas, por eso he decidido darte una oportunidad y que volvamos juntos...

- ¿Qué Rita ha dicho qué? –se acabó: la mato. Espero a que se transforme en escarabajo, la llevo a un tablao flamenco y taconeo sobre ella hasta reducirla a una masa informe de pus y babilla.

- Lo sé, es una amiga estupenda –oh, sí, estupendísima. En lo que me distraía pensando en lo mucho que iba a hacer sufrir a Rita, Toller se acercó hasta mí, me empujó contra la puerta haciendo que ésta se cerrara y oprimió su cuerpo contra el mío. (La asquerosa erección que había llegado a detestar cuando salíamos juntos incluida.)

- Toller, suéltame y lárgate de aquí -le advertí, tratando de apartarle de un empujón sin conseguir más que una risita tonta.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar? – Y empezó a babearme el cuello. Soy de la opinión que la gente no debería realizar ciertas actividades a menos que haya sacado un carné. Por ejemplo: Toller no debería dedicarse a besar por el cuello a las chicas, porque el efecto sapo que causaba era bastante desagradable.

- ¡Que te largues! –esta vez imprimí más fuerza al empujón y al grito. La verdad es que empezaba a ponerme un poco claustrofóbica.

- Ya has escuchado a la señorita –la voz masculina me sorprendió. Y a Toller también, puesto que apartó la boca de mi cuello (aleluya) y se giró... Para encontrarse con el puño de Sirius.

Sí, dije Sirius. Y es que ese fue el momento en que dejaron de ser Potter y Black para convertirse en James y Sirius. (Bueno, a Sirius cuando me picaba le seguía llamando Black). Y yo dejé de ser la "chica que perdió la virginidad en un concierto de El Jefe" (aleluya de nuevo) para convertirme en Margot. Lo de "mi pequeño genio" me costó mucho más.

- ¿Estás bien? –a mi lado estaba James. Yo no podía hablar, la histeria había dejado paso al pánico por lo que había estado a punto de pasarme y sólo temblaba de pies a cabeza–. ¿Margot? –¿Lo veis? Usó mi nombre.

- James, mejor ocúpate de él, las mujeres se me dan mejor a mí… –James lo miró desconfiado, pero algo que vio en los ojos grises de Sirius hizo que terminara sonriendo antes de ir a atar a Toller.

En cuanto a Sirius, se acercó a la puerta donde yo seguía apoyada y extendió la mano hacia mi cara. Yo seguía temblando y no me moví, pero jadeé fuerte y se me saltaron las lágrimas... Con un hábil movimiento, Sirius hizo algo increíble: logró separarme de la puerta lo bastante para rodearme con los brazos.

Durante unos segundos me encogí, supongo que mi cuerpo pensó algo así como "oh no, otro que se me quiere meter en las bragas". Pero al darme cuenta que sus brazos no se iban a mover de la mitad de mi espalda, me relajé.

Ya os he dicho que fue increíble, una vez que me relajé me sentí totalmente segura, reconfortada... Vale, ya estoy oyendo a las admiradoras incondicionales de Sirius Black diciendo "¿Cómo que te parece increíble estar a gusto en los brazos de Sirius? .¡Hereje!. ¡A la hoguera con ella!" Pues no es eso. Lo que me pareció increíble es que no trató de sobarme los pechos.

- ¿Puedes ir hasta la cama? –después de tanto tiempo en silencio, pegué un respingo al oír su voz. Y cuando el sentido de la frase que Sirius acababa de pronunciar me llegó al cerebro, lo miré asustada–. Tranquila, ni loco querría hacerte eso en este momento. Tienes que descansar.

Yo asentí y prácticamente dejé que Sirius y James me llevaran a la cama. ¿Prácticamente? Sólo les faltó cargarme en brazos.

- Ahora, descansa. Sirius y yo nos desharemos de Toller. Tú no te preocupes porque no va volver a molestarte –James me acarició el pelo en un ademán de hermano protector. (Por desgracia, no lo digo por experiencia propia: mi hermano me odia por ser bruja. Es más, me llevaría a la hoguera si mi madre le dejara.)

- Gracias –Logré balbucir–. ¿Cómo...? –no me sentí con fuerzas de terminar la frase, pero quería saber cómo lo habían sabido. Por fortuna los dos me entendieron.

- Le vimos subir cuando bajábamos y a Sirius le dio mala espina que fuera para tu cuarto –me pareció captar cierto tono irónico en la voz de James, pero no se me ocurrió pensar porqué.

- Bueno, tú descansa, que vas a necesitar fuerzas este fin de semana. Mañana Fluffy y pasado nosotros. Sí, creo que además deberías tomar vitaminas –vaya, era como si Sirius tratara de tapar la ironía de su amigo. ¡Qué raro!–. Buenas noches, Margot.

- Quédate –cuando Sirius se retiraba de la cama, alargué la mano y le agarré la muñeca. Él miró mi mano y luego miró a James, como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer. Yo le seguí mirando–. Sólo hasta que me duerma. Por favor...

- Sí, quédate, Sirius. De cualquier manera, si me llevo a Toller con la capa tú no cabes. Luego vuelvo a buscarte –de nuevo, James puso ese tonito irónico. ¿Qué encontraría tan gracioso?

- Está bien –y mientras James se las apañaba para sacar a Toller de mi habitación, Sirius se tumbó a mi lado (por encima de la ropa) mientras yo me tapaba.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero tampoco soportaba el silencio. Y además, tenía curiosidad por saber un par de cosas.

- ¿Qué hará James con Toller? –pregunté al fin.

- Mm. Buena pregunta –Sirius se quedó meditando. La verdad es que a mí no me parecía una pregunta tan complicada–. Yo lo dejaría de carnada para Fluffy –me sorprendió, no sólo el rencor en su voz, sino la idea. También a mí se me había ocurrido, pero el cachorrito no se merecía esa indigestión–, aunque conociendo las inclinaciones de James, probablemente lo colgará desnudo en los aros del campo de Quidditch…

- Mañana hay partido. ¿No?

- Ajá. Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Nada interesante –me lanzó una mirada cauta, como si hubiera prendido fuego a un petardo y se preguntara por qué tardaba tanto en explotar.

- ¿Qué? A mí no me gusta el Quidditch –en su cara apareció tal expresión que me hizo pensar que había dicho una gran blasfemia. Lo ignoré–. Ni siquiera sabía que mañana había partido.

- Curioso. Yo pensaba que lo de prometerle a Dedalus Diggle ver tus pechos si atrapaba la snitch antes que James era una muestra de… pasión por el deporte –esta vez fui yo la que le miró como si hubiera dicho una herejía. ¿Es que ese chico lo sabía todo sobre mí? .¿Hasta las tonterías que digo en los partidos cuando me entusiasmo?

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Sé eso? Fue la primera vez que me fijé en ellos –confesó sin un ápice de vergüenza–. De hecho, casi me dio pena Diggle cuando James atrapó la snitch tres segundos más tarde.

- Eres un descarado –le solté a modo de insulto. Aunque supongo que hubiera tenido más peso si no se lo hubiera dicho sonriendo...

- Gracias –… logrando que él se lo tomara como un piropo y claro, mi sonrisa se amplió –estás muy guapa cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más.

- ¿Me estás tirando los tejos? –mm. La verdad es que ahora que recuerdo la escena, creo que yo estaba flirteando un poquito. ¿No?

- No –durante un segundo pensé que aquello era parte del juego, en parte porque su sonrisa no vaciló. Me llevaría un tiempo conocer a Sirius Black lo suficiente como para saber que cuando él decía no, lo decía en serio–. Para empezar, porque jamás me aprovecharía de una chica vulnerable. Esa clase de conquista no tiene gracia… Y para seguir, jamás querría nada con alguien que podría sacar a relucir el tema de "mi pequeño fallo" cuando le diera la gana.

- ¿Te refieres a tu gatillazo? –pregunté incrédula. Sí, lo sé, debí ser más sensible.

- Podías ser menos brusca –me recomendó con una mueca de disgusto.

- Vamos, que porque no te funcionó tu "soldadito" ante la bocazas de Lucy Clarks y a ella le faltó tiempo para contárselo a Rita, que lo agregó a su cajón de chismes sucios de los merodeadores y yo lo leí casualmente, soy yo la que me fastidio. ¡Que injusticia! –exclamé molesta. Porque la falta de justicia es algo que no soporto.

- Exactamente –se rió él bastante divertido. No sé si por mi análisis de la situación o por lo de llamar "soldadito" a su… "soldadito"–. Por cierto, .¿exactamente dónde tiene Rita ese cajón que nos ha dedicado?

- Ni idea –Mentí. Él me lanzó una mirada que me indicó que no me creía, pero me veía tan cansada que, en vez de discutirlo, esperaría a que me durmiera y registraría la habitación.

Pues iba a ser que no, porque yo no pensaba quedarme dormida. Mientras ese firme pensamiento cruzaba mi mente, no pude reprimir el bostezo. Para evitar que Sirius se lanzara a la búsqueda del tesoro por mi cuarto y encontrara cosas bastante bochornosas pero no lo que buscaba, le agarré la mano. Me pareció que él se sorprendía, pero estaba bastante cansada como para analizarlo. De todas formas, yo nunca he sido una persona muy analítica. El caso es que pronto me quedé dormida.

En medio de un sueño ligero, me pareció que James llegaba y se nos quedaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué? –replicó Sirius a la defensiva–. Me ha agarrado así para que no buscara la caja fuerte de Rita cuando se durmiera.

- No lo dudo –de nuevo el tonillo irónico acompañó las palabras de James– ¿Volvemos a Gryffindor o prefieres quedarte?

- Vamos –con cuidado, Sirius liberó su mano y acomodó la mía bajo las mantas.

- Pues te has liberado muy fácilmente –aquello hizo que Sirius le mirara con los ojos grises entornados y que James riera.

- ¿Qué? –se picó Sirius.

- Nada. Es sólo que… –James hizo una pausa hasta que logró contener las carcajadas–. Hufflepuff y de origen muggle. Tus padres se morirán del disgusto.

- No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas –algo en el tono de su amigo, tal vez la furia, hizo que el merodeador de pelo revuelto se riera con más ganas. No sé cómo lograron salir de nuestra sala común sin que los notaran.

&·&·&

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, ya estaba el sol alto. Lo sorprendente fue que mis amigas se habían acostado más tarde que yo y ya estaban despiertas. Es que en Hufflepuff tenemos muy arraigado lo de madrugar, bueno, al menos todos lo tienen arraigado menos yo, que porque me levanto a las 9 tengo la fama de vaga. Aunque ese sábado me gané la fama: dormí hasta la una.

- Vaya, ya se despertó la dormilona –tanto me sorprendió el buen humor de Rita, que estuve apunto de olvidar su jugarreta. ¡Decirle a Toller que yo quería volver con él! Y por su culpa el muy cerdo casi me viola… Me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle los ojos con mis manos.

Entonces, relacioné su buen humor con su cita de la noche anterior, que le debió ir muy bien, y dado que esa cita fue con Pettigrew… Sonreí encantada, pensando en el día en que mi ex amiga desearía arrancarse la piel a tiras con sus propias uñas... Y el ataque de furia homicida a lo vulgar Gryffindor pasó.

- ¿Qué tal anoche Rita? – Pregunté con melosa dulzura.

- Oh, Margot, he conocido al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Es tan dulce, tan majo, tan maravilloso, tal alto, tan guapo, tan bien formado… –¿Tenéis idea de lo mucho que me costó relacionar esos conceptos con Pettigrew y no morirme de risa allí mismo? Aunque supongo que más de una está en mi misma situación en este momento–. Es el hombre de mi vida…

- Me alegro por ti –dije deportivamente mientras me clavaba las uñas en el muslo para no reírme–. ¿Y tú qué tal, Anabell?

- Bastante bien –contestó mi amiga muy concisamente, lo que viniendo de ella, era bastante raro. Algo no iba bien. Cuando no estuviera Rita, indagaría.

- ¿No es genial? Al fin tu novio, emocionalmente disminuido, muestra algo de interés. Yo encuentro al único hombre genial del mundo y Margot al fin entró en razón y volvió con Match –Rita me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Anabell alzó las cejas muy sorprendida antes de darme tiempo a negarlo–. Pues qué mala suerte tenemos. Chico que elegimos, chico con el que la toman los merodeadores.

- ¿Sí? –Temo que soné demasiado ilusionada. Repetí la pregunta moderando mi entusiasmo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –por su parte, Rita sacó a relucir su faceta de fría periodista.

- Si no os hubierais quedado dormidas y hubieseis ido al partido, lo sabríais –apuntó Anabell. Otra con más mala leche no nos lo hubiera contado, pero Anabell es una persona bastante afable que no puede resistirse a compartir la información, así que nos informó–. Al llegar al campo nos encontramos a Toller colgado de los aros en unos calzones bastante horteras con dibujos de "Buscando a Nemo" –¿Aún los tenía? .¡Pero si tenían hasta rotos! Bueno, igual se compró otros–. Tenían unos rotos horribles –pues no los cambió–. Tiene toda la firma de Potter, pero tampoco hay pruebas.

- Y como siempre, los merodeadores se irán de rositas –la voz de Rita tembló de ira. En otras circunstancias, yo hubiera apoyado a Rita, pero dado que James lo hizo por mí, pues la verdad es que me sentí bastante halagada.

- Pero eso no es todo. Luego, cuando Toller fue a reclamarles, Black se molestó por algo que le dijo (yo creo que fue sobre Potter, como son uña y carne…) y le atizó un puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¿Qué? –Rita y yo nos erguimos sorprendidas. Y es que los merodeadores, hasta ese momento, nunca habían llegado a la violencia física. Exceptuando a Sirius anoche. Y ahora iban dos puñetazos en menos de 24 horas.

- Como lo oís. Esta vez ni siquiera él se pudo librar del castigo, ya que lo hizo delante de McGonagall –concluyó Anabell.

- ¡Es genial! Voy a buscar primeras impresiones. Un merodeador castigado por empleo de la violencia física. ¡Qué titular! –y se fue corriendo. Sin duda alguna, a la habitación secreta que usa de redacción.

- Y ahora que estamos solas. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Snape esta vez? –le pregunté a Anabell.

- Tú primero –mi pelirroja amiga ladeó la cabeza y me sostuvo la mirada.

- A mí Snape no me hizo nada –traté de hacerme la confusa. No hay nada tan humillante como que traten de pillarte con tus propios trucos.

- No hablaba de Snape, sino de Toller –yo iba a protestar, pero ella me hizo un gesto para indicarme que no quería mis excusas–. Da igual –Anabell suspiró–, ya me enteraré –en eso tenía razón, Anabell era una persona paciente, lo bastante como para aguantar a Snape y como para esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para averiguar qué me pasaba sin que yo se lo contara. Cambió de tema–. Resulta que Snape está celoso de Toller porque ahora los merodeadores no le hacen ni caso y putean a otro.

- ¿Eh? –atiné a decir, confundida. Yo pensaba que se alegraría de haberse librado de ellos.

- Lo que oyes. Es increíble. Ahora está en su habitación, reconcomiéndose y pensando cómo atraer la atención de los merodeadores… ¡Por favor! .¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? Si todavía pasara de mí por Evans, vale, pero ¿por los merodeadores? .¡Tendría que pasar yo de él por ellos y no al revés! –tras la apasionada exclamación, Anabell se quedó callada y adoptó una expresión pensativa. Quiero mucho a Anabell, pero debí imaginarme que una idea, una muy mala idea, cruzaba su cabecita hueca. Aunque se recuperó tan rápido y yo estaba tan cansada que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo–. Debiste ver la cara que puso Evans cuando fue a parar la pelea y en vez de a Snape se encontró a Toller. Aunque Potter estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias…

- ¿Qué le dijo? –en parte me interesé, porque las replicas de James a Evans suelen ser muy graciosas, pero también estaba el que ahora me movía una especie de interés profesional.

- Le dijo "Lo siento, amor mío, pero a este no le voy a dejar en paz ni aunque salgas conmigo. ¿Sales conmigo mañana?" Y como siempre, ella se puso colorada, balbució algo sobre su novio y se fue corriendo… Pobre Potter, se le acaba el tiempo. Para mí que está a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

- Sí, bueno –mi respuesta fue algo borde, ya que me sentí aludida cuando ella mencionó lo de "algo realmente estúpido"–. Será mejor que me duche, me vista y coma algo. Tengo que ir a cuidar de Fluffy.

- Es cierto. Pobrecita –si algo bueno tenía Anabell era lo solidaria que era siempre con la desgracia ajena–. Iré a traerte algo de comer de la cocina.

- Gracias, eres un ángel –y según entraba en el baño, le lancé un beso.

&·&·&

- ¡Qué guapa te has puesto! –me piropeó Anabell al entrar. Yo la miré extrañada, ya que con los viejos pantalones vaqueros rajados y la camiseta de tirantes, también bastante vieja, no me sentía muy glamourosa que digamos.

- Gracias –pero sonreí y agradecí el cumplido como la niña bien educada que era–. Aunque creo que eres muy optimista.

- En absoluto: las colas de caballo te quedan muy bien –ah, se refería a mi pelo. Bueno, eso sí era cierto.

- ¿Qué me has traído de comer? –me acerqué a la bandeja que me había traído. Había un sándwich de jamón y queso, zumo de calabaza, un yogur y una manzana–. ¡Ey! .¡Te has acordado de mi dieta!

- Pues claro. ¡Como si no lo hubieras mencionado toda la semana! Aunque ya te digo que no creo que te haga falta –la buena de Anabell: ella cree que esta gorda siendo una cosita delgadita, menudita, y preciosa, y en cambio, opina que yo no necesito adelgazar cuando yo me siento como el hipopótamo que bailaba ballet en "Fantasía"–. ¿Todo esto es por Sirius Black?

- ¿Black?. ¿Qué tiene que ver Black con esto?

- No sé, como lo vas a ver ahora y te has puesto tan guapa para verle –Anabell se encogió de hombros.

- No voy a ver a Black. Voy a ver a Hagrid y su maldito bicho de tres cabezas. Y no me he puesto guapa, sólo cómoda y con la ropa que no me da miedo que se manche –maticé tras tragar el pedazo de comida que llevaba en la boca.

- Sí que vas a ver a Black: McGonagall le ha castigado a ayudarte a ti y a Hagrid con Fluffy esta tarde –al oírlo casi me atraganté, y eso que no tenía comida en la boca.

- Madre de Merlín –musité asustada. Y la verdad es que fue un método de adelgazar genial, porque se me cerró la boca del estómago y ya no fui capaz de comer nada más.

Tardé una eternidad en llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya que fui arrastrando los pies tan despacio que los caracoles me adelantaban, y todo debido a que no tenía ninguna prisa por encontrarme con Sirius.

Me daba mucha vergüenza volver a verle. Sabía que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, pero pensaba que ese temprano sería el domingo para comer, no el sábado por la tarde, cuando aún no estaba preparada para ello.

Ya sé que era una tontería, pero… ¡Me dormí estrechando su mano! Yo jamás había dormido con ningún chico: normalmente en cuanto terminaba la acción, nos vestíamos, dejábamos el aula y cada uno a su cama. Para mí era ya algo tan rutinario que no me sentía incómoda si al día siguiente veía al chico por los pasillos. Pero lo de dormir con un chico era tan nuevo para mí que no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar ante el chico en cuestión.

El susodicho chico en cuestión estaba charlando animadamente con Hagrid cuando yo llegué. Fue Fluffy quien les hizo notar mi presencia con lo que yo deseé que fuera un ladrido amistoso. Completaba el cuadro una bañera gigantesca y tres collares antiparásitos que me dieron muy mala espina.

- Ah, Margot, al fin llegas –me saludó Hagrid con su alegría infantil. El pobre se llevaría el disgusto de su vida si supiera que no íbamos a verlo por gusto. Sonreí para saludarle, aunque no pude mantener el gesto al cruzar la mirada con Sirius. Él lo notó y torció la boca, no sé porque. Hagrid no se enteró y siguió como si nada–. Toca desparasitar a Fluffy.

Lo que me temía.

¿Tenéis mascotas¿Alguna vez os ha tocado bañarlas? Si es así, ya sabéis cómo suelen terminar esas cosas. No hay manera de meter al bicho en la bañera porque éste sale corriendo, eso sí, cuando ya está enjabonado, pringando de espuma toda la casa y a los incautos que tratan de bañarle, para luego huir y atrincherarse en algún rincón de la casa.

Pues imaginad eso mismo cuando el perro tiene dos metros y tres cabezas, sus pulgas tienen el tamaño de gatos recién nacidos y en vez de una casa, lo que tiene para esconderse es 80 Km. de bosque.

- Vaya, no pensé que pasaría esto. Fang no da tantos problemas –el perro aludido por Hagrid, alzó la cabeza–. Habrá que ir a buscarle –Fang, que es un perro cobarde, bajó la cabeza y simuló estar dormido. Tres segundos después deseé poder hacer lo mismo–. Yo iré por la izquierda, tú, Sirius ve por el otro lado con Margot –y ahí tenéis el porqué.

En realidad, encontrar el rastro de Fluffy fue rematadamente sencillo: bastaba seguir el rastro de espuma que fue dejando por el bosque. Encontrarle a él fue jodidamente más complicado.

- ¿Pero cómo coño puede esconderse tan bien un perro gigante de tres cabezas? –exclamé después de lo que a mí me parecieron siglos de búsqueda y apoyándome en un tronco de árbol caído. Hacía un calor pegajoso, húmedo e incómodo más propio de la selva africana que del norte de Escocia y toda la maldita ropa se me pegaba. Y eso que mi camiseta era de tirantes.

Sirius me miró con sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que alguno de los dos hablaba. Para mí que estaba enfadado conmigo, y lo peor es que no sabía porqué.

- Supongo que tres cabezas piensan más que dos –al final se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar.

- Eso será si las tres se ponen de acuerdo en algo –me levanté del tronco.

La verdad es que no podía ya más, pero tampoco iba a reconocerlo. Además, con el humor que tenía el chico, seguro que me dejaba allí tirada. De repente, se me ocurrió que igual estaba picado porque aún no le había dado las gracias por lo de anoche. Claro que no lo había hecho por timidez, pero el debía de pensar que yo era una desagradecida. Mi dispuse a corregir mi error.

- Sirius –se volvió con una mirada que animaba muy poco a la conversación, la verdad, pero yo no me dejé desanimar–, quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche, y no sólo por librarme de Toller, también por lo de quedarte conmigo hasta que me dormí, fuiste muy majo y no tenías porqué. También debería disculparme por no haberte dicho nada hasta ahora, pero es que tampoco sabía que decirte y me sentía un poco cortada, porque eso de haberme quedado dormida con un chico al lado era nuevo para mí y…

- Para –de repente me encontré con su dedo en mis labios para callarme y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro–. No hacía falta ni que me dieras las gracias ni que te disculparas.

- Pero parecías enfadado y pensé que tenía la culpa –me liberé de su dedo y de las extrañas escenas que evocaba en mi mente. Creo que si lo hubiera tenido tres segundos más tocando mi piel, yo hubiera levitado hasta la estratosfera.

- No, tranquila, no tiene que ver contigo. ¿Así que era por eso por lo que estabas tan rara? Porque te sentías tímida –soltó una carcajada y volvió a ser el Sirius de siempre–. ¡Qué mona! –lo que no quiere decir que me sintiera mejor por ello.

- También es por el calor. Hace demasiado –maticé, pasando por delante de él dignamente.

- Es cierto. Ven por aquí –me agarró del brazo y me hizo seguirlo por un sendero–. Hay un arroyo y podremos refrescarnos.

- Black, si piensas que me voy a despelotar y vamos a montar un numerito estilo el lago azul, estás muy equivocado –le advertí levantando un dedo con la mano que tenía libre.

- Vaya, otra de mis fantasías arruinadas para siempre –replico él con sarcasmo palpable–. Tranquila, sé que eres fácil, pero no tanto.

- Ya, y yo sé que tu mal humor en realidad se debe a que si no encontramos pronto a Fluffy, no llegarás a tiempo para acompañar a Lupin durante su… –hice una pausa brevísima para seleccionar le mejor palabra– transformación –la verdad es que la idea se me acababa de ocurrir atizada por el deseo de vengarme porque me hubiera llamado chica fácil, pero di de pleno en el blanco. Sirius se paró y durante unos segundos me fusiló con sus ojos grises.

- Vaya –y su rostro se relajó soltando una carcajada–. Pobre Skeeter, saber eso de nosotros y no poderlo divulgar por toda la escuela porque sabe lo que le haríamos.

Yo no contesté. En realidad, no sabía que decir, pero no hizo falta: él siguió hablando como si nada.

- Margot, pequeña, deberías buscarte otras amistades –me aconsejó con tono paternalista a la vez que me arrastraba hacia el arroyo (dondequiera que eso estuviera)–. Rita no me parece una buena amiga: lo de azuzar a Toller contra ti no me parece un comportamiento muy leal.

- Rita creía que hacía lo mejor para mí, aunque se equivocaba de medio a medio, pero no lo hizo con mala intención –Sirius alzó sus cejas con incredulidad–. Es cierto, sólo quiere que vuelva con Toller para que me olvide de… Otra persona –por fortuna, me di cuenta a tiempo que no sería buena idea que él supiera que me sentía atraída por su amigo.

- Ya, para que te olvidaras de Remus. ¿No? –en serio, lo de ese chaval era muy fuerte. ¿Me leía los pensamientos o qué?–. No me mires así. Que sepas que tienes un rostro que se lee tan bien como un rótulo luminoso. Además, casi todas las Hufflepuff están locas por él… Aunque yo pensaba que tú tendrías un gusto un poco más original, pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que te des cuenta por ti misma de que pierdes el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que pierdo el tiempo? –me enfadé tanto con el comentario que me solté de su brazo–. Pues para lo mucho que te metes con Rita pensáis igual: "Margot, nunca lo conquistarás porque no eres su tipo. No eres rubia, ni Ravenclaw, tienes pechos y… Oh, vaya, tus ojos sí son del color correcto".

- No lo decía por eso –me interrumpió Sirius–. No se trata de que tú no seas su tipo, s**e trata de que ÉL no es TU tipo**. Supongo que te gusta desde que sabes que es licántropo. No sé, es la clase de cosa peligrosa que os llama la atención a las Hufflepuff, pensáis que es un escape a vuestras vidas monótonas.

- Mi vida no es monótona –bueno, no demasiado–, y me gusta de antes –aunque ahora que lo decía, puede que él tuviera razón y me gustara desde que sé que es licántropo.

- Los Hufflepuff sois los peores mentirosos del mundo. En fin, reina mía, supongo que tendré que esperar a que veas por ti misma que Remus no es hombre para ti antes de que quieras conquistarme a mí –no me gustó el tono tan arrogante en que lo dijo. Por supuesto, tenía que bajarle los humos.

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer conquistarte a ti? Creo que eso te gustaría, al fin podrías echarle mano a mis pechos de "15 sobre 10" –le solté con toda la frialdad que pude reunir.

- Oh, por favor, me insultas considerándome tan superficial –me contesto él sonando jovialmente ofendido–. No quiero que pienses que me fijé en ti sólo por tus preciosos pechos… –Con un movimiento que casi parecía de danza me hizo pasar delante de él–. También tienes un trasero precioso –me solté de él y le miré furiosa. Aquellas bromitas no me hacían ni pizca de gracia y quería que le quedara bien claro.

- Eres un cerdo. No sé qué vena te dio anoche para comportarte como una persona normal, pero está claro que ya se te ha pasado –y me di la vuelta ofendida. El arroyo ya se veía.

- Ey, Margot, perdona, va. No te enfades –Sirius corrió y me alcanzó. No parecía arrepentido, en realidad parecía asustado: como si acabara de encender sin querer la mecha de una carga de dinamita–. Por favor, no te piques y le cuentes a alguien… Nuestro secreto.

- Pues te merecías que lo hiciera: después de todo, tú vas contando mis cosas a todo el mundo –apunté con tono cargado de rencor que de alguna forma se volvió curioso–. Por cierto¿cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mí?

- Un buen investigador no revela jamás sus fuentes –replicó con su tono bromista.

- Charles Fellows –y de repente, se me ocurrió a mí misma la idea, casi como si un rayo de inspiración hubiera abatido mi cerebro.

- Sí, Charles Fellows –Sirius asintió y me dedicó la sonrisa de alguien que acaba de ganar una fortuna apostando por un caballo que todo el mundo había dado por perdedor, pero que él sabía que iba a ganar por varios cuerpos.

Aunque no me paré a analizar esa mirada triunfal. Estaba ocupada pensando en lo que le haría a Charles Fellows si le pillaba por banda. Charles era un chico de Gryffindor con el que yo me había pegado el lote el curso pasado. Más o menos por la época del partido en que, como diría Sirius, yo "demostré mi pasión por el deporte".

De hecho, corté con él porque después del partido me montó una escenita de celos por eso de "querer enseñarle los pechos a cualquiera". Es lo malo de los Gryffindor: sus paranoias obsesivas y posesivas.

El caso es que no necesité mucha imaginación para deducir lo que pasó: Charles era un chico discreto y celoso de su intimidad… hasta que se emborrachaba, cosa que pasaba con mucha frecuencia (ya que aguantaba muy mal la bebida) y una vez borracho, soltaba hasta el número de la Cámara de sus padres en Gringotts. Supongo que a Sirius no le debió de costar muchas botellas de Aguardiente de Fuego hacerme la ficha.

También explicaba que Sirius no conociera seguro la identidad del chico con el que perdí la virginidad: Charles no soportaba oírme hablar de otros chicos ni que otros chicos hablaran de mí.

- Vaya con Charles. Y eso que decía que se llevaría mis secretos hasta la tumba –comenté haciéndome la disgustada.

- Sí, no era un chico muy de fiar. Y además, no quiso decirme dónde tenías el tatuaje –eso me hizo palidecer y mirarle asustada. ¡Sabía lo de mi tatuaje!–. Me dijo que era una flor preciosa, una…

- Rosa amarilla –completé yo preocupada.

- Sí, eso, una rosa amarilla. Pero justo cuando me iba a decir dónde lo tenías, va y se desmaya –Sirius hizo un gesto de frustración. Y yo, al fin, capté el mensaje velado.

- Pero tú no eres un chismoso como Fellows¿verdad, Sirius? –me acerqué a él con una sonrisa de niña dulce y desvalida–. ¿No le contarás a nadie mis… cosas, verdad? Porque… –seguí yo antes de que pudiera contestar– si no, yo tendría que contar cosas de vosotros que no quiero contar y…

- Margot, no hace falta que montes el numerito –volvió a callarme poniendo su dedo en mis labios–. Los dos sabemos que estamos en manos del otro. Yo guardaré tus secretos mientras tú guardes los míos.

- Lo mismo digo –convine yo. Y casi sin darme cuenta, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Fue al apartarme un poco que vi de nuevo esa expresión rara en sus ojos y recordé el tonillo irónico de James al vernos juntos en la cama y se me ocurrió que… ¡Pero eso no podía ser! Era simplemente imposible.

Traté de alejarme un paso, aunque después de la que había liado, ya no servía de nada. Pero él me detuvo, agarrándome del brazo. ¡Oh, madre mía! La había hecho pero bien gorda.

En ese momento vino Fluffy al rescate, bueno, huyendo de una manada de avispas asesinas gigantes. Seguramente había tratado de robarles la miel. El caso es que nos tocó salir corriendo detrás de él, huyendo de los horribles aguijones. Fue una fortuna que Hagrid no anduviera lejos, y tras unos disparos, las avispas huyeron.

- Oh, Fluffy, volviste a mí. Mi dulce cachorrito –Hagrid trató de golpear amistosamente una de las cabezas pero todas trataron de morderle, lo que me hizo pensar que Fluffy no hubiera vuelto de no haber sido perseguido por las avispas asesinas.

Pero ya os comenté antes que Hagrid piensa que todo el mundo va a verle por gusto y no por necesidad, como sucede la mayoría de las veces; aunque los que vamos a verle tenemos la delicadeza de no mencionárselo.

El caso es que al fin logramos llevar a Fluffy de vuelta a su cobertizo, y una vez allí, logramos lavarlo y ponerle los collares antiparásitos.

Por desgracia para Sirius, cuando terminamos prácticamente anochecía.

- Siento que nos hayamos entretenido tanto –me solidaricé cuando volvíamos al castillo–. Vas a ir muy justo con Lupin.

- Sí –convino él. Aún no sé si estaba extrañado de mi comprensión o impaciente por llegar al castillo y reunirse con sus amigos. 'Para librarse de mí' añadí en mi mente con una sensación de amargura que me sorprendió bastante.

Para mitigar la sensación decidí, seguir hablando.

- Pobrecito, mañana vas a estar hecho polvo, yo creo que casi...

- No lo intentes, Margot –me interrumpió mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que le besé en la mejilla al lado del arroyo.

- ¿Intentar el qué? –traté de aparentar inocencia, aunque por la expresión de su cara, no le convencí mucho.

- Escaquearte de la comida con James mañana –joder¿es que me tenía que ver venir siempre?–. Y desde luego, no intentes ningún truco, porque James te iría a buscar y te obligaría a venir aunque estuvieras en la ducha. Bien pensado… –Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y me dedicó una mirada evaluadora–. Intenta escaquearte: si te pilla en la ducha será un espectáculo digno de verse.

- Eres… –Dediqué unos segundos a buscar el insulto más ofensivo y apropiado que ofrecerle mientras él esperaba impaciente– un maldito Gryffindor –solté al final, viendo que esa palabra reunía mejor que ninguna todo lo que trataba de decirle.

- Y a mucha honra –oí que me contestaba mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada a toda velocidad.

* * *

Esta bien, las/los que decíais que a Sirius le molaba Margot, que tanto conocimiento sobre el tema era más que sospechoso... Bueno, parece que tenéis alguna pistilla (del tamaño de King Kong) sobre los sentimientos de este chico.

Otra cosa es que Margot la haya visto. Como diría ella: la quiero mucho, pero no se entera de nada esta chica.

En fin, en el próximo capítulo, seguiremos dando sabios consejos (que espero que no practiqueis sin el número de emergencias a mano) para amansar a las fieras. Ya sabéis que está escrito y que sólo tiene que darme la vena de subir, cosa que básicamente depende de vosotras/os.

Y si os decidís a contribuir a la causa, por favor, no olvidéis de firmar el RR, que si tengo que andar jugando a las adivinanzas tardó más en contestarlos y por tanto, más en subir el capítulo.

Espero que os trajeran muchas cosas los Reyes, que seguro que sí porque habéis sido niñas buenas, (al menos conmigo) besines de roscón y nos vemos... en breve.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	3. Cuando todo falla: medidas de emergencia

Hola, hola, chicas y chicos. Y una semana más y esto sigue subiendo... En serio¿os pasa algo? Creo recordar que no lancé Imperios al fict... O igual sí. Bueno, eso ahora da igual, lo importante es que estáis siendo unos lectores/as muy buenos/as y cumplidores/as. Fuera coña¿estáis bien? Va, dejo de vacilaros con el tema, que al final os enfadais y no dejáis RR, sobre todo después de la espera...

Por cierto, respecto al tiempo que os hice esperar tampoco podía hacer nada para ahorrároslo, ya que esta semana han operado a mi madre, y la verdad es que los días previos en lo que menos pensaba era en contestar RR o en subir ficts. En cuanto a los días, posteriores, hasta el miércoles no pude tocar un triste teclado, así que la cosa estaba difícil. Siento no haberos comentado que me podía retrasar.

Y bueno, ya está bien de excusas, vamos a contestar a los RR. Ya sabéis, que los respondo en un RR a mi misma, como siempre lamento el vaivén de páginas que tenéis que hacer para leer la respuesta.

Y ahora disfrutad del capítulo...

**Manual de la buena domadora de fieras 3.**

**Cuando todo falla… Medidas extremas, para casos de emergencia.**

En cuanto me alejé de Sirius, fui al Gran Comedor, dispuesta a zamparme todo lo que se me pusiera a tiro en la mesa. Pero McGonagall tenía otras ideas: me llevó a su despacho y me comunicó que a la tarde siguiente, a partir de las dos, me tocaba cuidar a Fluffy de nuevo. Ay, si es que no hay nada peor que tener a un profesor en tu contra. Total, que se me quitaron las ganas de cenar.

Una vez que llegué a Hufflepuff me encontré con un animado juego de Rol. Me encantan esos juegos, bueno, a mí y todos los de mi casa. En Hufflepuff no se juega al ajedrez (se queman demasiadas neuronas), ni al Snap Explosivo (¿Qué gracia hay en que se te quede la cara negra como un minero asturiano?)… El Rol, en cambio, es un juego que requiere inteligencia y que te permite interpretar a un personaje muy diferente al de tu vida real.

A lo mejor Sirius tenía razón y lo que nos gusta es escapar de nuestras monótonas vidas...

Sea como sea, me encanta el Rol y estuve jugando con mis compañeros de séptimo hasta las mil. Además, durante esas partidas puedes aplicar el oído y enterarte de todos los rumores de Hogwarts que corren por mi casa. No llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada cuando ya me había enterado de qué parejas habían roto, cuáles se habían iniciado, quiénes se ponían los cuernos y con quién y las más disparatadas conjeturas sobre porqué los merodeadores habían decidido desviar sus iras de Snape y centrarlas en Toller.

El objeto de dichas conjeturas, mi ex, estaba charlando con Rita, mi ex amiga, tratando de ignorar al resto de compañeros. Al verlos ahí, tan cerca, tan juntitos, tan amiguitos… Deseé que mi espada de luz no fuera un arma imaginaria para poder decapitarles. No se trataba de celos, se trataba de odio, algo que jamás pensé poder sentir por mis compañeros de casa.

El caso es que la partida se alargó hasta las cinco de la mañana. Entre que subí, me puse el pijama y me acosté… Las seis. Casi que me acosté a la misma hora que los merodeadores. Sin el casi.

Bueno, habíamos quedado a la una y media, así que con levantarme a las doce y media iba sobrada. Claro que no había contado con la impaciencia de James Potter.

- ¿Te parecerá bonito? Ya podíamos estar esperando en el vestíbulo, y la señorita aquí durmiendo –la verdad es que resultaba bastante curiosa la habilidad que tenía James para sonar como una madre regañona.

- James, son las 12 de la mañana –señalé tras consultar el reloj con un bostezo–. Quedamos a la una y media.

- ¿Sí? –James se revolvió el pelo confuso, mirando a Sirius como si en la cara de su amigo estuvieran las manecillas que le indicarían la hora–. ¿Y por qué no me detuviste?

- Tenía la esperanza de que la pilláramos en la ducha. –Replicó el aludido con una sonrisa de vampiro de película de serie B en un banco de sangre.

- ¿Y cómo es que quedamos tan tarde? A mí me gusta comer a la una o así –insistió James.

- Pues fuiste tú quien decidió la hora –apunté yo, que tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo (y más teniendo en cuenta que en poco tiempo tendría que cuidar a Fluffy).

- ¿Sí? Bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí, mejor te vistes y nos vamos a comer –yo le dediqué a James una mirada que en mi casa se hubiera considerado agresiva, pero que a él le debió de parecer que bizqueaba–. No pongas esa cara, que te pones muy fea. Venga, yo te ayudo a escoger la ropa.

Y sin esperar mi permiso, abrió mi baúl y se puso a revolverlo.

- ¡Eh, no toquéis mis cosas! –yo me abalancé sobre él, que parecía muy entretenido con mi ropa.

- James, no te pases, anda. –fue ahí cuando reparé en la presencia de Lupin.

Mi guapísimo niño tenía todo el aspecto de alguien a quien hace cinco minutos que le han dado el alta en la enfermería. Hasta ese momento, se había dedicado a averiguar qué libros leíamos. Era una manía que tenía y sigue teniendo: según llega a una habitación, se interesa por los libros de las estanterías. Claro que en la mía no tenía muchos lomos que leer: la colección completa de las obras de Paul Wilson, aportada por Anabell, la colección completa de Rita del estilo "Las mujeres que aman a hombres están locas"… Ah, y los mejores artículos de Cosmobruja encuadernados.

- Sólo trataba de ayudarla a vestirse –se excusó James–. Anda, ponte esta falda.

- James, eso es un cinturón, no una falda –repliqué mientras se lo arrancaba de las manos.

- ¿Sí? Pues mi ex lo llevaba de falda.

- Tu ex, Black, era una fresca –apunté yo sin mirarle–. Cualquiera de ellas...

- Eso es cierto –reconoció el chico por lo bajo.

- Está bien. Yo me voy a duchar –tomé una túnica amarilla del baúl y me dispuse a ir al baño–. Vosotros no toquéis nada y sacad a Pettigrew de esa cama –señalé a su gordo amigo, que llevaba un buen rato revolcándose en la cama de una de mis compañeras.

- ¡Peter! –rugieron los tres chicos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? Sólo estoy aspirando el olor de mi amada –una expresión de rata enamorada cruzó sus rasgos regordetes.

- ¿Te refieres a Rita? –pregunté con dulzura. El respondió con uno de esos suspiros que tanto gusta soltar a los enamorados más babosos. Lo tomé como un "sí"–. Pues en ese caso, su cama es la otra. Esa es la de Anabell, la de Rita es la que queda justo al lado de los libros de "Si todos los hombres fueran castrados, el mundo sería un lugar mejor", así que revuélcate en esa.

Iba a entrar en el lavabo cuando noté que Black iba pegado a mí como si fuera mi sombra.

- Sed buenos mientras nos duchamos –les aconsejó a sus amigos a modo de explicación.

- Black. ¿Ves esta línea de baldosas? –con el pie tracé una línea recta entre él y yo, o mejor dicho, entre él y el baño.

- Sí.

- Pues a partir de aquí, una servidora se reserva el derecho de admisión. Y tú... –di un vistazo a sus pies para asegurarme y... Mm. Qué pies más grandes. Una amiga, de un curso superior al mío, me dijo que los hombres con pie grande tenían grande también el... Ay, ya he vuelto a descentrarme–. Llevas playeros –y antes de que reaccionara, le cerré la puerta del baño en las narices.

- Pero para ducharme me los quito –le oí decir con un tono quejumbroso que me hizo sonreír.

Una vez que cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí, me acerqué al lavabo y conecté el dispositivo de escucha que había instalado en mi cuarto cuando salía con Toller. Siempre creí que se llevaba demasiado bien con Rita y traté de pillarles de marrón, pero no. Ni siquiera me dio esa excusa tan genial para romper con él. ¡El muy cabrón!

La razón por la que lo conecté esta clara: no me fiaba de que en cuanto me diera la vuelta se pusieran a revolver mi habitación en busca de los archivos secretos de Rita. Igual debía decirles que no los tenía en ese cuarto.

En cualquier caso, siempre es muy divertido oír a la gente cuando no saben que los estás escuchando. Así que mientras me desnudaba, duchaba y arreglaba, estuve atenta a la conversación de la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Joder, qué bien puestas las tiene! –naturalmente, ese sólo podía ser Sirius Black.

- Sirius, más te vale controlarte –le advirtió James con su tono de padre regañón.

- Pues yo no sé qué les ves. A mí me parecen normales. –por supuesto, ese era Lupin, siempre inmune a mis encantos. De todas formas… ¿Él qué sabía? Cuando saliera con una mujer con curvas, una mujer de verdad, y no con niñas que aún esperaban la pubertad para desarrollarse, podría permitirse el lujo de opinar.

- ¿Tú qué sabrás? –y una vez más, Sirius expresó en voz alta mis pensamientos–. Si tus novias aún están esperando a la pubertad para desarrollarse. Cuando salgas con una mujer y no con una niña más plana que una tabla de planchar, tendrás el privilegio de opinar sobre las tetas de las chicas.

- "Seno que la mano no cubre no es seno sino ubre" –recitó Lupin sin dejarse amilanar por su amigo, casi de forma desafiante. Genial, era la segunda vez en una semana que un cánido insinuaba que yo era una vaca lechera.

- Ay, madre mía, hay que ver qué joven eres todavía –suspiró Sirius con un tono bromista de padre disgustado–. Seguro que aún crees eso de que el tamaño no es lo importante y todo –los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada.

- Pues Rita me dijo que no lo era –dijo Pettigrew ingenuamente, haciendo que sus amigos rieran con más ganas.

- ¿Qué estás apuntando James? –preguntó de pronto Lupin.

- Oh, tomo apuntes de las cosas que aprendo de Margot sobre mujeres. Ya sabes, no es sólo lo que me dice, es lo que no me dice. De momento, ya he aprendido que a las mujeres no les gusta que las despierten antes de la hora y que tampoco les gusta que les elijan la ropa –por el ruido, James debía de haber cerrado su agenda de notas–. Y ahora voy a aprender de los libros que leen...

- ¿Y aún no has aprendido que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas? –preguntó Lupin con ironía. Aunque tres segundos después, cuando ya me había convencido de que estaba de mi parte, añadió–. ¿Y de qué va ese libro?

- Son revistas encuadernadas –contestó James tras unos segundos en que les estuvo echando un vistazo.

_Oh, oh_, pensé. Me apresuré en salir de la ducha, vestirme y demás. Cuanto menos tiempo pudieran leer esas revistas mejor sería para todas. En especial para mí.

Al salir, me los encontré tal y como temía: leyendo el mamotreto compuesto por los mejores artículos de Cosmobruja. La verdad es que aparte de la bomba de relojería que sostenían en sus manos, estaban bastante monos los cuatro juntitos, sentaditos en mi cama y leyendo...

Al menos, tres de ellos lo estaban. Monos, quiero decir. Aunque la verdad, es que dudo que Peter estuviera leyendo.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? –solté jovialmente. Pensé que si sabían lo poco que me gustaba lo que estaban leyendo, no habría forma de que lo dejaran.

- Aquí, leyendo "el manual de uso del pene" –me contestó Lupin con un tono muy similar al mío.

- ¡Santo Merlín! –musité para mí. Pero me controlé, me di la vuelta y elegí pendientes frente al espejo mientras contaba hasta 10.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

- Si tenías dudas sobre el tema, reina mía, sólo tenías que consultarme –fueron diez segundos exactos los que tardó Sirius en llegar hasta mí, rodearme la cintura con los brazos y apoyar el mentón en mi hombro.

- James –llamé con el tono quejumbroso de una niña mimada. Vamos, como hablan las chicas que suelen seguirles–, Sirius me está acosando otra vez y además empieza a resultar predecible...

- Sirius, no acoses a mi pequeño genio –le riñó el aludido sin alzar la vista del artículo que leía–. Y no me molestes, que este reportaje sobre cómo quitarle el novio a tu hermana me puede ser útil. Salvando las distancias, claro.

- ¿Evans sale con tu hermano? –la verdad es que me hubiera extrañado, porque hasta donde yo sabía James era hijo único, pero aún así me giré para mirarle. Claro que, como Black aún estaba en medio, me tuve que asomar un poco para ver a su amigo.

- Con su primo –matizaron cuatro voces masculinas a la vez. Las de James y Sirius cargadas de rencor, la de Lupin con su tono irónico habitual y la de Pettigrew temerosa de que la furia de sus morenos compañeros se volviera contra él en cualquier momento.

Yo iba a decir lo absurdo que me parecía por parte de Evans que saliera con el primo de James, en vez de con James, ya que ambos eran muy parecidos: los dos eran morenos, deportistas y se llamaban James... Claro que ahí terminaban los parecidos: al primo de James le gustaba que le llamaran Jimmy, y era...

¿Cómo decirlo suavemente? Un cabrón hijo de la gran puta...

Vamos, que es como si te conformaras con una copia pirata, cuando puedes tener un original a mitad de precio... Cosa que sólo te pasa una vez en la vida y si tienes mucha suerte.

El caso es que Sirius evitó que dijera en voz alta lo que pensaba...

- No ahondes en la herida, reina –me sugirió con un susurro.

- Bueno, si la señorita esta lista: vamos a comer –pero James no parecía muy afectado cuando al fin terminó de leer el artículo que le había cautivado y se levantó de mi cama–, han abierto una taberna irlandesa en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y qué se come en una taberna irlandesa? –preguntó Lupin.

- Pronto lo averiguaremos –ay, los Gryffindor y las cosas nuevas. Les entusiasman las novedades... Por eso cambian de chica una vez por semana. A mí, en cambio, las cosas nuevas no es que no me gusten, pero me imponen demasiado como para lanzarme a probarlas.

- Pues ya me lo contarás... –con esa frase, el entusiasmo de los merodeadores cayó en picado. Hasta el pelo se les puso mustio de la impresión–. Vuestra querida jefa de casa me ha vuelto a encomendar el cuidado de Fluffy en unos... 20 minutos. Por lo que no me da tiempo a ir a Hogsmeade y volver.

- ¿Tú qué coño le has hecho a la McGonagall? Porque, reina mía, te tiene más enfilada que a nosotros cuatro... –comentó Sirius.

- Y ya es decir... –añadieron los merodeadores, esta vez a coro.

- Nada –los cuatro alzaron las cejas, incrédulos–, sólo dije que sus pendientes no combinaban con su túnica –las cejas subieron un centímetro más–, y que ésta última estaba algo desfasada... –si subían las cejas media pulgada más, se les saldría de la cabeza–. Al menos, tuve el valor de decírselo a la cara, no como otros que murmuran de ella a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sabías que ella estaba detrás de ti? –aventuró Sirius, sonriendo divertido.

- No –admití con una mueca.

- Pues va a ser eso –como si Black me acabara de descubrir algo nuevo.

- Mm. Tengo una idea –todos nos volvimos hacia James, que parecía emocionado... Vamos, ni Spielberg en la nave de ET con una cámara de vídeo en la mano–. ¿McGonagall no te ha prohibido llevarte apoyo, verdad? –no esperó a que yo le contestara–. Pues nosotros vamos, pedimos comida para llevar y te ayudamos con Fluffy... ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues no muy buena idea. Ese perro a mí me da miedo –confesó Peter.

- Le estaba preguntando a Margot –aclaró James dedicando a su pequeño amigo una mirada helada–. ¿Qué opina mi pequeño genio?

- Sí, por mí vale. Pero igual tenéis otras cosas que hacer... –la carcajada de Sirius me interrumpió.

- Es lo que más me gusta de las Hufflepuff: su habilidad para decir "sí, pero quiero que tú me digas no". Es genial –sinceramente, yo no sé dónde le veía Black la gracia–. En realidad, no tenemos nada que hacer: sé que es triste para un domingo, pero así es...

- Sí, Pearl y Lily están en una reunión de prefectos y... –Lupin se quedó callado unos segundos, como si en su propia frase acabara de encontrar una incoherencia. Sirius y James le dedicaban una sonrisa indulgente, como si ya hubieran captado el fallo y esperaran la reacción de su amigo. De pronto, yo caí en la cuenta: Lupin era prefecto–. Joder, la reunión... –y salió corriendo.

- Te esperamos en el cobertizo de Fluffy –le recordó James.

- Os voy a buscar allí –abrió la puerta para salir y... Medio segundo después la volvía a cerrar–. Viene alguien –anunció.

- ¿Toller? –gruñó Sirius. Yo temblé al oírlo.

No, Skeeter –corrigió Lupin. Uf, menos mal. ¿Cómo que menos mal? .¡La bronca que tendría con Rita si se enteraba de que yo andaba haciendo algo tan mezquino como confraternizar con el enemigo!

- ¡Mi amor! –Pettigrew corrió hacia la puerta para recibir a su amada con un beso. ¡Qué asco, por favor!

- Peter, contrólate –menos mal que los demás merodeadores aún pensaban con la cabeza. Bueno, en el caso de Potter sólo lo hace cuando no está Evans delante...–. Para empezar, ella no sabe que salió contigo el viernes y para seguir, si nos pilla en su habitación los cinco nos metemos en un lío. Así que vamos a escondernos...

Yo estuve de acuerdo con la idea...

- Rápido, al baúl de Margot –hasta que Black dijo eso.

- ¿Y por qué no saltáis por la ventana? –mi sugerencia fue totalmente ignorada.

- Mi pequeño genio, no hay tiempo para discutir... –señaló James mientras sus amigos iban entrando–. Tranquila, que no te vamos a tocar nada...

- Bonito tanga –Black asomó su mano izquierda con un tanga de encaje negro que yo jamás he estrenado (ni estrenaré) colgando de su dedo. Me volví hacia James con cara de "¿Decías?".

Pero James dijo bien poco, ya que apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar a mi baúl antes de que Rita entrara por la puerta...

- Vaya, ya era hora de que te despertaras... –me saludó con un tono amable, casi meloso. Mm. Dado que era el mismo tono con el que preguntaba a los testigos de un acontecimiento horrible, me puse en guardia–. ¿Hasta qué hora estuvisteis con el Rol?

- Hasta las cinco de la mañana... –Rita silbó. Ella y Toller se habían retirado apenas a la una–, pero me quedé un rato charlando con Alice y Lucy, así que me acosté a las seis...

- Ya decía yo que era extraño que todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Al menos los de los cursos altos –de reojo observé algo preocupante: esos cuatro... Gryffindor, se habían dejado la capa de invisibilidad tirada en medio de la habitación. Si Rita se daba cuenta...

- ¿Y Anabell? –pregunté, tratando de mantenerla distraída.

- Con su "cuchicú" –contestó casi con desprecio–. ¿Sabes que hoy hemos abierto la piscina?

- ¿La piscina?

- ¿En serio? –alcé todo lo que pude mi voz para tapar la pregunta de los merodeadores–. ¡Qué guay¿Y eso? Normalmente cerramos hasta que pasen los exámenes, para evitar distracciones...

- Precisamente, este año la vamos a dejar abierta para relajarnos y eso... –Rita exhibió una sonrisa extasiada–. He quedado con Toller para pasar el día allí. ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Mm. No sé a los demás, pero a mí ese "nosotros" me sonó muy íntimo...

- No puedo. La McGonagall quiere que cuide a Fluffy hoy también...

- ¿Otra vez? –yo asentí, fingiéndome la adolescente más triste del mundo. Aunque prefería estar con Fluffy que con Toller–. Cielo, no debiste decir eso de su túnica... Te lo he dicho mil veces y...

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues me hubiera bastado con que me lo dijeras una sola vez. En concreto, con que me dijeras que venía hacia nosotras y que me callara.

- Margot. ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Rita. Aunque no lo creáis, yo soy una persona generalmente afable. Vamos, que los arranques de mala leche no son propios de mí. Si algo me enfurece, me callo y me aguanto, por eso cuando me da por manifestarlos, la gente se queda muy sorprendida y yo termino avergonzada.

- Sí, lo siento. Es lo de cuidar a Fluffy y los EXTASIS en una semana... –Rita asintió, convencida.

- Bueno, voy a ponerme el bikini –algo que no os he dicho, es que los bikinis y la ropa interior que más nos ponemos la guardamos en el baño. A mucha gente le parece raro, pero yo lo veo lógico. Claro, que llevo desde los once haciéndolo así.

Aprovechando que Rita entró en el baño, abrí mi baúl y sin decir ni una palabra, con gestos, exhorté a los merodeadores a salir de allí a toda leche. Lupin fue el más veloz, ya que llegaba tarde a su junta de prefectos.

Probablemente, Sirius y James también se hubieran largado de no ser porque tuvieron que evitar que Pettigrew entrara en el baño a acosar a Rita.

-Margot –me llamó la chica en cuestión desde el baño– ¿Sabes dónde están las toallas de piscina?

- Sí, en el armario –mientras hablaba les lancé la capa de James y les ordené de nuevo que se fueran–, ahora te convoco una...

- No, espera, que quiero una grande, ya sabes que no me gusta que los pies me queden fuera de la toalla –ay, madre, nos pilla, pensé.

Pero tras dedicarme un saludo militar, los tres merodeadores se pusieron la capa y se fueron. Justo a tiempo, tres segundos más y Rita nos hubiera cazado in fraganti.

- Margot. ¿De verdad estás bien? –Rita me miró con preocupación.

- Claro –y sonreí tratando de alejar sus temores. Pero no me debió de quedar una sonrisa muy natural porque mi amiga pareció asustarse aún más–. Mejor me voy con Fluffy...

- ¿Has comido? –me volví hacia Rita. La verdad es que ni había cenado la noche anterior, ni había desayunado y por lo visto no iba a comer... Aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre–. Mejor que no lo hagas, te sobran un par de quilitos.

- Gracias, Rita, no sé qué haría sin ti –sonreí falsamente antes de irme con Fluffy.

&·&·&

- ¿No irás a hacer caso a esa idiota, verdad?

- ¡Joder! .¿Estáis locos? Casi me matáis del susto –reñí a James y Sirius, que acababan de aparecer por el cobertizo donde yo llevaba un rato tratando de calmar a Fluffy.

Aquel día, las tres cabezas tenían un conflicto emocional o algo así, porque trataban de comerse unas a otras.

- Rita no es una idiota –la defendió Pettigrew desde mil millas más lejos. Estaba claro que no quería acercarse a Fluffy ni por todo el oro del mundo.

- No he dicho que hablara de Rita, pero me alegra que tú hayas llegado a la misma conclusión que yo respecto a ella –le contestó Sirius antes de volverse hacia mí–. Decirte que tenías que perder "dos quilitos". No sé de dónde... –añadió tras examinarme de arriba abajo.

- Pues de aquí –me señalé las caderas, haciendo que él me lanzara una de sus miradas de escepticismo–. ¿Y cómo sabes que me ha dicho eso si no estabas en la habitación cuando me lo ha dicho?

- Ah, uno tiene sus fuentes... –Sirius levantó las manos, haciéndose el misterioso.

- Ya. ¿Dónde decís que habéis puesto la escucha mágica?

- ¿Escuchas? Por favor... ¿Por quién nos tomas? –James se hizo el ofendido. Pero como ese chico no podía mantener el mismo estado de ánimo más de tres segundos seguidos, sonrió y mostró las bolsas de comida preparada que él y Sirius traían en la mano–. ¡Hora de comer!

Al oír las tres palabras mágicas, las cabezas de Fluffy dejaron de pelear entre ellas y se volvieron hacia nosotros meneando la cola... A ver si les caía algo. A Sirius le divirtió el gesto porque soltó una carcajada. Luego, entre James y él, conjuraron una mesa con cinco sillas y empezaron a colocar la comida junto con los platos y demás.

- ¿A qué esperáis? –nos preguntó James al ver que Pettigrew y yo no nos acercábamos (aunque por motivos muy distintos)–. Venid aquí los dos.

- Yo no me acerco a menos de diez metros de esa cosa –como si Fluffy hubiera entendido el insulto, gruñó amenazadoramente a Pettigrew, que huyó despavorido. Aquello no pareció inmutar a los otros dos merodeadores.

- En fin. Él sabrá... Mejor comemos antes de que venga Remus y nos deje sin nada. Siempre tiene hambre después de... –James se interrumpió y me miró cautelosamente. La transformación... Pasar de humano a lobo y de lobo a humano en menos de ocho horas debe de agotar mucho.

- Ella ya lo sabe –le tranquilizó Sirius. Luego me miró interrogante al ver que seguía sin acercarme a la mesa.

- No tengo hambre –apenas dije esa frase, mi estómago hizo un ruidito que indicaba lo contrario.

- Mm. Parece que no todas las partes de tu cuerpo están de acuerdo con esa afirmación... Prongs, hermano, creo que nos va a tocar tentar a tu pequeño genio –el aludido asintió–. Deja que te muestre lo que hemos traído... Esta deliciosa empanada de pollo.

- Langostinos a la dublinesa...

- Colcannon...

- Pastel de bacalao y bacon...

Panecillos de patata...

- Y de postre, este exquisito pudin de queso –terminó James. No sé cómo lo hicieron para lograr que esas cosas de aluminio en las que envasan los alimentos para que conserven el calor, pareciesen bandejas de un restaurante de cinco tenedores–. Y no digas que no tienes hambre porque tu cerebro necesita nutrientes para ayudarme con mi plan...

- Y por lo que sabemos, no has desayunado, así que ya te estás sentando aquí –Sirius dio un par de palmadas al respaldo de la silla en la que pretendía que me sentara. Con un suspiro, no me quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Apenas me senté, los merodeadores empezaron a servirme comida hasta que casi doblaron el plato por el peso.

- Ya vale –protesté al ver que aún así seguían poniendo comida– ¿Queréis cebarme? Porque a juzgar por vuestras últimas novias, a vosotros dos no os gustan rellenitas...

- Exacto, después de nuestras dos últimas novias, quedamos hartos de delgaduchas –Sirius sonrió pasándome una cerveza mientras James me ponía el plato por delante.

Fluffy ladró reclamando nuestra atención. Sirius se levantó y le puso tres platos llenos de conejo con mostaza y otros tres llenos de cerveza Guinness.

- Sólo puede comer leche, le va a sentar mal –fruncí el ceño al ver al cachorro devorando ávidamente la comida.

- Ya verás como no –aseguró Sirius sentándose a mi lado y empezando a devorar su pastel de bacalao y bacon. Yo le contemplé unos segundos, desconfiada.

- Como tú digas... Pero si se pone a vomitar o le entra diarrea te toca cuidarle a ti porque ha sido culpa tuya –decidí al fin, antes de ponerme a picotear los langostinos que me habían servido.

- No pienso limpiar nada, ya tuve bastante con desparasitarle ayer –yo iba contestarle con "un ya lo creo que lo harás" bastante optimista dadas las circunstancias... Si ni su madre ni McGonagall habían logrado meterle en vereda, estaba claro que yo no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Pero alguien desde la puerta del cobertizo soltó una carcajada y me volví a mirar–. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –le preguntó Sirius a Lupin.

- De que la chica tiene razón: no deberías haberle dado de comer nada a Fluffy –Lupin entró y se sentó en la mesa–. Como por dar de comer a la nueva mascota de Hagrid me hayáis dejado sin comer... Te capo.

- ¿Has visto a Peter por ahí? –quiso saber James.

- Oh, sí –Lupin volvió a reírse–. Está por ahí muerto de hambre, pero no quiere acercarse a Fluffy –terminó de servirse, todo carne, y empezó a zamparsela con hambre canina. Nunca mejor dicho.

- ¿Y qué tal la reunión de prefectos, Lupin? –le pregunté cuando vi que había calmado un poco las ansias y se podía hablar con él.

- Bien. Bueno, el amor imposible de este –señaló a James con la cabeza– me ha sacudido una colleja por llegar tarde. (Joder, como sacude la niña) –todos nos reímos, hasta James, que por lo visto también había probado su ración de collejas made in Evans–, pero no entiendo por qué me llamas Lupin cuando a estos dos les llamas por sus nombres...

- A él de vez en cuando la llamo Black –me apresuré a matizar señalando a Sirius.

- Cuando la cabrea –completó James. Sirius, que tenía los dos carrillos repletos de comida, se tuvo que conformar con asentir.

- Exacto. Pero como yo no te cabreo nunca, llámame por mi nombre –Ay, Merlín. ¡No me digáis que no es mono! .¡Que me quitaran ese plato y me lo sirvieran a él al natural! .¿Quedaría muy mal que me pusiera a bailar sobre la mesa?

- Vale –como la respuesta a esa pregunta es sí, me limité a asentir. Luego, los dos intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Estaba cruzando una mirada de complicidad con Lupin. Es decir, con Remus.

- Oye, Margot. ¿Y qué es eso de la piscina? –pero Black tuvo que joderme el momentazo.

- Pues verás, Black, una piscina es como una bañera sólo que mucho más grande, y el agua, en vez de jabón tiene cloro –le expliqué con el mismo tono ofensivo que nuestra profesora de DCAO del año anterior nos explicaba las cosas (como si fuéramos tontos o algo así) pero es que la pregunta se las traía...

- Ya sé lo que es una piscina –Black entrecerró los ojos, molesto por mi comentario–, lo que quiero saber es a qué se refería Skeeter cuando dijo lo de la piscina.

- Ah, claro. Lo siento, no sabía que te referías a eso –debí de parecerle inocente del crimen que me atribuía porque su ceño se relajó–. Es que en el sótano de nuestra casa tenemos una piscina. Según la leyenda, la hicieron los hijos de Helga en una tarde tonta que tuvieron... –los tres me miraban sorprendidos, lo que me asombró–. ¿En Gryffindor no hay?

- No –negaron categóricamente los tres.

- Y encima, alguien de por aquí no nos quiere dar la contraseña del baño de los prefectos –James le lanzó a Remus una mirada acusadora.

- Si te la doy, Evans me mata –se defendió el licántropo–. Y la culpa es tuya por haberte dejado pillar mientras la espiabas.

- No puedo creer que pensaras que ella te iba a invitar a que le enjabonaras la espalda –añadió Sirius con tono burlón. Luego se volvió hacia mí–. Pues ya nos podías invitar a la piscina una tarde, reina mía.

- Sí, claro, para que vuestra jefa de casa me vuelva a castigar. Con lo enfilada que me tiene...

- ¿Y por qué Rita ha tenido que ir con Toller? –intervino tímidamente Pettigrew desde la puerta del cobertizo–. Sirius dice que es un cabrón violador y cosas mucho peores...

P- ues será lo que tú quieras, pero Toller y Rita siempre se han llevado muy bien. De hecho, siempre creí que estaban liados...

- ¿Sí? –los merodeadores me miraron con verdadero interés... ¿Por qué los hombres nos tachan de cotillas cuando a ellos también les encanta estar informados?

- Sí –respondí algo insegura. A lo mejor no debería haber dicho nada. Por si acaso, comí algo.

-No nos dejes a medias, mi pequeño genio. ¿Estaban liados o no? –me presionó James.

- Que yo sepa, no. Al menos, nunca pude encontrar nada concluyente... Pero se entienden demasiado bien –decidí dejarlo ahí. No pensaba contarles a ellos que sospechaba que Toller imaginaba estar con Rita cuando estábamos juntos. Para empezar, porque era demasiado humillante, para seguir porque a saber cómo reaccionaba Black con esa información. ¿Y a mí desde cuándo me importaba cómo reaccionara Black?

- ¿Pero por qué tiene que ir con él a la piscina? –insistió Peter. La verdad es que el pobre me dio un poquito de pena: se estaba pillando por una chica que pasaba de él y ahora le daba el ataque celoso propio de los Gryffindor... Y la verdad es que no lo hace con tanta gracia como James..–. ¿Por qué no puede ir con vuestra otra compañera de habitación? Isabel, dijiste que se llamaba...

- Anabell –corregí–, y ella nunca va a la piscina porque es alérgica al cloro. Se le ponen los ojos como canicas a la pobre... Además, ella estará ocupada metiendo en vereda a Snape...

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar la chica esa metiendo nada a Snape? –me interrumpió Remus.

- Porque es su novia –le informaron Sirius y James a la vez.

-¿SNAPE TIENE NOVIA? –por su reacción, aquello no había podido sorprender más a mi licántropo favorito. Joder, si encima les digo que a su archirival le va el sado, lo flipan. O no–. ¿Y es de este planeta?

- Pues claro –repuse más convencida de lo que en realidad estaba. Quiero mucho a Anabell, pero a veces me parece que esa chica es de Venus, por lo menos.

Los merodeadores pusieron cara de no creerme mucho, pero que ya investigarían por su cuenta el tema.

- ¿Y no tiene otra gente con la que ir a la piscina? –volvió a insistir Peter en el tema–. Antes mencionaste a Alex y Lisa.

- Alice y Lucy –corregí. Iba a explicarle que Rita no se lleva muy bien con ellas por culpa de cierto reportaje que escribió en la que las acusaba de tener una relación "más allá de la amistad". Cosa que no es cierta y que encima hizo que fueran acosadas por los mayores babosos de la escuela, pero James intervino.

- Peter, me estás hartando con eso de tener que hablarte a gritos. Haz el favor de acercarte aquí, que vas a lograr que los cuatro terminemos afónicos –le ordenó con un gesto.

- No –Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza y señaló a Fluffy, bastante entretenido en esos momentos rebañando los restos de comida del plato, con un dedo tembloroso–, yo no me acerco a esa cosa...

- Pero si ahora esta muy tranquilo... –dije tras echarle una mirada.

- Gracias a la cerveza que le he dado –se apresuró a remarcar Sirius.

- Ahora... Pero es un bicho muy agresivo, si Hagrid fuera listo lo castraría –oh, oh. Peter acababa de mencionar las palabras mágicas si quería que Fluffy le atacara y sus tres amigos se volvieran contra él.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DICES DE CASTRAR?

Mm. Esto me recuerda a cuando mi hermano se enteró de que mi padre había ordenado castrar a nuestro gato, un bicho insufriblemente orgulloso y con un genio que lo flipabas... La verdad es que lo hizo en venganza, porque una vez, ese ser endemoniado trató de sacarle los ojos...

Tal y como temía, el discurso de los merodeadores no fue muy distinto al de mi hermano: empezaron por recriminarle a Peter su falta de solidaridad masculina, siguieron por preguntar si a él le gustaría que le hicieran algo por el estilo y concluyeron con el clásico alegato en defensa del derecho a experimentar la riqueza de la vida sexual intrínseco a todo ser vivo...

Discurso adornado con los rugidos de Fluffy, que de no estar atado le habría arrancado la cabeza de un bocado a Peter. O de tres, según se mire...

El caso es que mientras ellos le pegaban a Peter la bronca del milenio, yo estaba pensando que...

- A lo mejor no es tan mala idea –seis cabezas giraron hacia a mí, gesto que aprovechó Peter para correr a refugiarse debajo de su cama (al menos, eso es lo que deduzco, ya que no le volví a ver en toda la tarde)–. En fin, al gato de mi familia, que era bastante agresivo, se lo hicieron y ya no hace daño a nadie... Salvo al veterinario que le realizó la operación...

- Normal. Pobre criatura –se solidarizó James.

Con una chica, la táctica que siguen para convencernos de que una castración no es una opción, es algo diferente: en vez de gritarnos, alegan a nuestro instinto maternal… Cosa que suele funcionar.

Fluffy se me acercó mimoso, poniendo su mejor cara de "yo no he devorado a nadie en mi vida, ese cacho brazo que tengo en mis muelas es de un muñeco de goma".

- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir que esa criatura tan mansa y encantadora es agresiva? Pero si es un peluche... Con colmillos, pero un peluche –este Remus... Debe de creer que todos los cánidos son como él, el 90 por ciendel tiempo al menos. Fluffy asintió, sacando la lengua y babeando mis pantalones.

- Ay, deja de mancharme de babas –me aparté un poco, pero él se acercó de nuevo. Es difícil esquivar a tres cabezas cariñosas–, no vas a lograr ablandarme... –le advertí.

-A ver, reina mía. Que la vida sexual que te proporcionara tu ex novio Toller no fuera de tu agrado, no significa que tengas que ir privando por ahí a los demás de ella...

Como ya os he dicho antes: soy una persona muy afable y lograr que me enfade de verdad, dejándome llevar por mi mala leche, es bastante difícil. Pues bien: Black lo consiguió con ese comentario.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba de pie frente a él, roja de furia y gritando como no le había gritado a nadie desde... Nunca.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Toller! .¿Vale? Tiene que ver con Fluffy y lo que es lo mejor, para él y para todos –me pareció que Fluffy emitía un gruñido de incredulidad, pero no le hice ni caso–. ¿O qué te crees? .¿Qué si no le castramos va a tener vida sexual? .¡Claro! .¡Seguro que Hagrid puede conseguirle una perra de tres cabezas cada vez que le entre el calentón...! .¡O tal vez hagan muñecas hinchables para perros con tres cabezas...! .¡No lo sé, supongo que has pensado en eso!

Me crucé de brazos y me lo quedé mirando. Me pareció que Remus le susurraba a James algo que me sonó a "al menos sabe cómo hacerla gritar", pero no creo que eso tuviera relación con el tema a tratar.

Justo cuando la sangre iba a llegar al río...

- ¿Margot? .¿Estás ahí? –llegó Anabell.

- En el cobertizo –le respondí sin que se me ocurriera pensar que no sería buena idea que la novia de Snape me viera hablando con los enemigos declarados de su novio.

- ¿Otra vez te tocó cuidar a Fluffy? Que... –Anabell se interrumpió al ver a los merodeadores–. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –me encogí de hombros antes de presentarlos.

- ¿Tú eres Anabell? –preguntaron los tres a coro.

- Culpable –replicó mi amiga con timidez.

- ¿Tú sales con Snape? –de nuevo, hicieron la pregunta a la vez.

- Culpable otra vez –Anabell me miró con extrañeza. Luego se dirigió a los merodeadores con ese tono inflexible y dominante que había adquirido en las últimas semanas. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ella–. ¿Y vosotros de qué vais? Esa no es forma de tratar a nadie, y menos a mi cuchicú...

- ¿Llama a Snape cuchicú? –Sirius, el único de los tres chicos que no se acercó a examinar a Anabell como si de una desconocida flor exótica se tratase, me dedicó una mirada incrédula.

- Sí –asentí–. Ay, Fluffy, vale de lametones, que me estás babeando toda.

Y mientras yo trataba de que Fluffy dejara de ducharme, Anabell siguió dando lecciones de civismo a unos merodeadores más interesados en comprobar que no era un extraño ente alienígena que en escucharla.

- Mira, James. Tiene cinco dedos en cada mano –Remus le mostró a James la mano de Anabell. Una mano blanca, delgada y preciosa.

- Y si la miras desde este ángulo se da un aire a mi Lily –James le ladeó un poco la cara para verla de perfil.

- Querrás decir a la Lily de tu primo –matizó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón de recordarme eso? –James retrocedió con expresión dolida, mirando fijamente a su amigo del alma.

- Lo siento. Perdóname.

- Te perdono –y como si de una película melodramática de bajo presupuesto se tratara, los morenos corrieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

- Ejem –Anabell carraspeó, logrando atraer su atención–. ¿Me estáis escuchando?

- Ok. Mensaje captado. Dejaremos a tu flamante novio en paz –accedió James–. Y ahora, vamos todos a comer el postre, que este pudin de queso tiene una pinta deliciosa...

- Peter se lo va a perder, con lo que le gusta el queso... –comentó Remus mientras tomaban asiento y James empezaba a cortar el pudin.

- Que no hubiera salido corriendo –Sirius le pasó los platos a James. Luego reparó en que faltaba alguien más en la mesa–. Reina mía, ven aquí a tomar el postre...

- No, es que ya he comido demasiado –la verdad es que el famoso pudin tenía una pinta deliciosa. Pero no, me había comido casi todo el plato y ya era demasiado exceso.

- A ver, guapa, no hagas caso a Rita con eso de que estás gorda porque estás estupenda...

- ¿A que sí? Yo se lo digo siempre, pero no me hace ni caso –Anabell apoyó a James con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Ves? Te lo digo yo, te lo dice Sirius y te lo dice Anabell... Mayoría aplastante. Toma este cacho que es bien grande... –James me entregó el plato con aires de madre dispuesta a cebar a sus hijos.

- Ya, pero resulta que Anabell, (te quiero mucho, cielo, pero lo que voy a decir es cierto,) llama cuchicú a Snape... –les recordé.

- Sí, la verdad es que eso le quita un poco de credibilidad –admitió Sirius entre dientes.

- Hablando de mi cuchicú... No podéis tratarle así –insistió Anabell.

- Ya hemos quedado en que no le vamos a molestar más –le recordó James con impaciencia–, total, ahora vamos a por Toller... Que nos debe bastantes –eso me sorprendió bastante... ¿Qué cuentas podía tener mi ex con los merodeadores?

- ¡Es que eso es lo que no quiero! –chilló Anabell perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los merodeadores confusos.

- Pues eso: mi cuchicú anda deprimido porque ya no le hacéis caso. ¡Y como no le hacéis caso, la que paga el pato soy yo, que me toca aguantarle más tiempo!

- Pero yo pensaba que lo que querías era que te dedicara más tiempo...

- Sí, Margot, así era, pero después de pasar tiempo con él, resulta que es un pelmazo –los tres merodeadores soltaron una carcajada–, así que me lo tenéis ocupado hasta que yo encuentre la forma de dejarle. ¿Eh?

- Anabell... Te has ganado un cacho de pudin –James le entregó un plato, que la pelirroja tomó a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

El resto de la comida fue bien, plagado de consejos de cómo debía Anabell deshacerse de Snape y medidas alternativas para amansar a Fluffy. Con eso, Sirius me dio bastante la vara...

Hagrid llegó sobre las siete. Ya lo teníamos todo recogido y se convenció de que habíamos ido a verle. Fue una suerte que los merodeadores estuvieran por allí, ya que gracias a ellos pudimos salir cuanto antes y volver al castillo aún de día.

James, Remus y Anabell iban delante mientras yo y Sirius, en la retaguardia, seguíamos pensando qué hacer con Fluffy.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, los libros de domadores recomiendan la castración como último recurso... –lo recuerdo perfectamente porque no me parecía muy aplicable en mi caso.

- ¿Qué libros? –Sirius alzó las cejas.

- Libros como este... –rebusqué en mi bolso en busca de mi fiel libro, pero no estaba–. Ay. Me lo habré dejado en mi habitación... Pero existe y lo recomiendan.

- Como último recurso... Igual deberías usar esa imaginación tan genial que tienes para encontrar alguna otra idea... –me sugirió Sirius. Yo le saqué la lengua y avancé más deprisa para unirme al resto–. No comprometas, reina mía –me avisó mientras me daba alcance.

La verdad es que no debí acercarme al resto. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera escuchado la idea que Lupin (sí, logró cabrearme) le propuso a Anabell.

- Y si no, siempre puedes salir conmi... con alguno de nosotros. Seguro que te deja en paz –la verdad es que Lupin estuvo ahí algo lento de reflejos, porque se entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Yo me quedé paralizada, un paso por detrás de ellos. Enseguida, Sirius se quedó a mi lado e instintivamente apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Él miró un segundo al resto, que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra parada, antes de besarme en la frente.

- Tranquila, Margot, tranquila.

- Estoy tranquila –atiné a decir. Sacando fuerzas de no se dónde, alcé la cabeza a tiempo para ver la que tenían liada nuestros tres compañeros con cierta pelirroja.

Y es que, al oír la idea de Lupin, Anabell trastabilló. Después de todo, conocía mis sentimientos hacia Lupin y el temor de que yo lo hubiera oído la hizo tropezar, cayendo encima de James justo en el momento en que Lily Evans salía al jardín.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –Anabell tragó saliva. Para una pacífica Hufflepuff, no hay nada más imponente y aterrador que una Gryffindor de mal humor.

- Por aquí... Dando un paseo –supongo que para los chicos de esa casa, acostumbrados a lidiar con ellas a diario, aquello era el pan suyo de cada día. O por lo menos, esa era la impresión que trasmitía James, que se puso en pie tranquilamente y además tuvo la osadía de dejar su mano en la cintura de Anabell.

En ese momento, los ojos de la prefecta pelirroja echaban chispas, como mi gato castrado antes de saltar a los ojos de su veterinario.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos –rápidamente, me alejé de Sirius, agarré a Anabell del brazo y la arrastré hasta el castillo. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial de Evans, que aún miraba homicidamente a mi inocente amiga, me despedí de los merodeadores–. Gracias por ayudarme con Fluffy. Y por la comida. Nos vemos.

Desde lejos, me pareció oír cómo Evans se olvidaba de Anabell y empezaba a gritarle a Lupin por haberla dejado plantada en la ronda y a sus dos morenos amigos por no habérselo recordado.

De haber sido otras personas, me habría preocupado por su salud física, pero siendo los merodeadores, estaba segura de que saldrían ilesos.

&·&·&

- Margot, yo... –Anabell y yo estábamos solas en la habitación, ya que Rita aún no había llegado. Seguro que ella y Toller estaban por ahí, follando como conejos. Si yo sabía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Sabía que estaba liados, sí señor... Ops, me desvié. El caso es que Anabell decidió aprovechar nuestra soledad para abordar el tema de Lupin.

- Tranquila, Any –pero yo me di cuenta de que no necesitaba explicaciones. Por alguna extraña razón, no me había dolido tanto como pensaba. La verdad es que se me ocurría una razón que lo explicaba todo, pero la deseché de inmediato–. No es culpa tuya. Eres una chica preciosa, como una muñeca de porcelana... Muy del tipo de Lupin. Es normal que se haya fijado en ti, tú no tienes la culpa y no te hago responsable. Si quieres salir con él, por mí puedes hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad? Quiero decir... No es que vaya a salir con él, aunque es muy majo y dulce.

- Y guapo –dijimos a la vez con una sonrisa.

- Pero no lo haré si eso puede perjudicar nuestra amistad –Anabell se puso seria.

- Eso no pasará –le aseguré antes de darle un abrazo.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Y por qué nos abrazamos hoy? –Rita llegó en ese momento.

- Anabell me ayudó con Fluffy y no tenía porqué –expliqué sin dejarme inmutar por su ironía. Como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, a Rita no le gustan nada las sesiones de abrazos a las que los Hufflepuff somos tan aficionados. Decidí cambiar de tema–. ¿Y qué tal en la piscina?

- Genial. Tenías que haber visto a Toller con bañador... –Rita sonrió en un gesto de picardía. Yo he visto a mi ex varias veces sin ropa y puedo asegurar que no es algo recomendado a gente de estómago sensible–. Está tan guapo...

- Me alegro de que te hayas divertido –sonreí falsamente. Me hubiera alegrado más que se hubiera ahogado. Anabell estaba inusualmente silenciosa.

- Sí, fue genial. Me voy a duchar –nos informó Rita antes de entrar en la ducha.

- Ten cuidado –me susurró Anabell en mi oreja–. Ella lo sabe todo. Ten mucho cuidado –esta vez me miró a la cara y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

¿Rita lo sabía todo?

¿Qué todo? .¿Las escuchas en la ducha? .¿Mi amistad con los merodeadores? .¿Que Toller trato de violarme y que era una de las razones por la que los merodeadores iban a por él?

De verdad. Quiero mucho a Anabell, pero a veces me gustaría que fuera más especifica.

* * *

Y se acabo lo que se daba hasta el próximo capítulo, espero no tener complicaciones, pero si las tengo y tengo que tardar un poco más, os aseguro que no es porque os quiera haceros sufrir, ni porque me guste veros rogar, ni nada de eso... es simplemente, que no he podido. ¿Va?

Un beso y hasta pronto. Espero.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi y Zoe Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática.


	4. Educas a tu mascota o abusas de

Hola, chicas y chicos. Parece que esta vez hemos andado un poco más flojos con los RR... Bueno, supongo que serán los exámenes, que no perdonan a nadie.

Pero también tenéis que relajaros un poco y para ayudaros a ello, os subo un capítulo de esta locura mía...

Ay, de verdad que no sé como estoy de tan buen humor con todo lo que me pasa últimamente. No tenía bastante con lo de mi madre y esta semana pasada me he enterado que una de las personas a las que le pasé el fict para que me diera su opinión le gustó tanto que lo plagió y lo publicó sin mi consentimiento en varios foros... Para más información, consultar el vínculo que encontraréis en mi página principal.

Pero bueno, eso ya esta casi superado: la puñalada en la espalda está cerrando bastante bien.

Así que ya vamos a lo que importa: espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy. Los RR, ya sabéis que están respondidos en la zona de RR. Disfrutar del capi...

**Manual de la buena domadora de fieras 4.**

**¿Educas a tu mascota o abusas de la violencia gratuita?**

La semana siguiente fue la previa a los EXTASIS y resultó una auténtica locura. McGonagall debía de opinar que jugarme mi futuro en una sola semana no era bastante castigo, así que tuve que cuidar a Fluffy casi todos los días a prácticamente todas las horas.

De no ser por los merodeadores, (que sobrevivieron a la bronca de Evans), por Anabell, (que se había aficionado a acompañarme), y porque Fluffy estaba bastante modosito debido a su amor por sus genitales, creo que me hubiera vuelto loca.

Además, aprovechamos para darle consejos a James sobre cómo obrar con Evans.

- Es que eres muy obvio... Deja de pedirle salir un tiempo y que mientras, te vea con otras chicas. Ya verás como la próxima vez que le pidas salir esta más receptiva –le aconsejé.

- Paul Wilson dice que perder al ser que te ama hace que te des cuenta de cuánto lo necesitas –corroboró Anabell.

- Mm. No parece tan mala idea –murmuró James después de unos segundos sopesando la idea.

- Claro que no es mala idea. ¡Por eso yo llevo años sugiriéndola! –se ofendió Sirius. Eso hizo que su amigo le pidiera perdón y terminaran dándose uno de esos abrazos melodramáticos a los que eran tan aficionados.

Fue en una de esas tardes, en las que trataba de estudiar sin que Fluffy se comiera mis apuntes, cuando Anabell me explicó que Rita sabía de mi amistad con los merodeadores, que lo consideraba una traición y que tuviera cuidado con ella y Toller.

Quiero mucho a Anabell, pero yo no suelo hacer mucho caso de sus advertencias ya que, el día en que repartieron el don mágico de la intuición de peligro, la buena de mi amiga debía de estar cogiendo flores. Sin embargo, el ver a Rita de buen humor me hizo que la tuviera un poco más en cuenta. Sobre todo, porque al preguntar a Rita por su estado de ánimo, me salió con que había encontrado un secreto realmente escabroso de Evans.

Por supuesto, no me lo creí. En fin, lo más escabroso que debía de haber hecho esa chica en su vida es cruzar la calle estando el semáforo en rojo para los peatones.

La verdad es que, por muy paranoica que hubiera estado, que no lo estuve en absoluto, no habría sabido como neutralizar el ataque.

Fue el jueves antes de los EXTASIS, justamente el único día de la semana que no tenía que cuidar a Fluffy. Ya no teníamos clases, y decidí aprovechar para estudiar. Desayuné rápido y Rita estaba en la mesa… ahora lo pienso, aunque en ese momento no me fije mucho...

Recuerdo que tomé un café solo y una tostada con mantequilla... Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque desde ese día, es ver mantequilla, tostada o café y me entra tal vomitona que echo hasta las uñas de los pies...

Después, me fui a estudiar a la biblioteca. Sí, la biblioteca, que la verdad, a tres días de mis exámenes, ya iba tocando... Encontré una mesa libre y me puse a estudiar...

Pero no podía concentrarme. Tenía muchísimo calor. Yo odio el calor. En fin, con el frío tienes solución: te pones siete jerséis y listo. Pero con el calor... A veces ni saliendo de la piscina.

Observé a mis compañeros y compañeras, pero ninguno parecía tan sofocado como yo. Claro que ninguno parecía estar estudiando, sino que andaban todos muy entretenidos leyendo algo que me recordaba al periódico de Rita.

Pero eso no podía ser: ella no había vendido más de cuatro ejemplares en su vida.

- Perdona –al final, no pude resistir la curiosidad y le pregunté a la persona más cercana (una Ravenclaw de quinto) qué leía que era tan interesante.

- Es el nuevo reportaje de investigación de Rita: ha desenmascarado a Evans –lo dijo como si la pelirroja fuera una peligrosa mortifaga demente, por lo menos. Yo alcé las cejas, medio alentándola a seguir hablando y medio incrédula de lo que pudiera contarme–. Resulta que el verano pasado, Evans fingió una operación de amidalas... –¿Eh? Supongo que quería decir amígdalas. Es que los hijos de magos, mucha sangre limpia y eso, pero de anatomía ni puta idea–, pero en realidad estuvo recuperándose de un aborto chapucero.

La Raven hizo un gesto de "¿cómo se te queda el cuerpo después de oír eso?". Y la verdad es que mi cuerpo se quedó con ganas de reír... ¡Y con tantísimo calor como antes!

Por favor, esta vez Rita se había superado a sí misma. No pensaba que nadie, ni siquiera ella, pudiera ser tan rastrera como para inventar algo tan mezquino.

- ¿Estás bien? Parece que te va a dar una nepotimia –supongo que quería decir lipotimia... ¡Y eso que la niña estaba estudiando sus apuntes de Estudios Muggles!

- La verdad es que tengo un poco de calor... ¿Me guardas el sitio? –la Raven frunció el ceño, ya que en época de exámenes estaba prohibido guardar el sitio más de media hora a menos que quisieras una bronca de Mme. Pince, claro–. Si no vuelvo en veinticinco minutos, cédelo.

- Está bien –accedió finalmente la Raven.

Salí de la biblioteca con mi bolso, bastante pesado ya que llevaba un libro de DCAO. ¿Quién me mandó seguir con esa asignatura? Ah, claro, Sprout me sugirió que no la dejara y como yo no sé decir que no...

El caso es que cada paso que daba sentía más y más calor... Me sentía como si me estuvieran asando en un horno para pollos y necesitaba ir al baño a refrescarme. O eso o a la cocina a por hielo. O lanzarme al lago y evaporarlo entero o algo así...

- ¿Adónde vas, preciosa mía? –como entenderéis, en esas circunstancias, mi ex novio Toller era la persona que menos me apetecía ver. Y menos, que me arrinconara contra la pared, interponiéndose entre mi agua fría y yo...

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías... ¡Aparta! –lo empujé con fuerza, pero no logré moverle ni media pulgada.

- ¿Aún no estás caliente?

- ¿Eh? –¿pero qué se creía que era yo¿Un plato del microondas?

- Deberías. Rita te puso en el café suficiente polvo de cantáridas para encelar a un harén –Mm. Me sonaba haber estudiado algo de esa sustancia en Pociones...

La verdad es que también debería haber dejado esa asignatura, pero claro, como el profesor de turno me ofreció seguir y yo no sé decir que no... El caso es que me sonaba que los polvitos en cuestión se extraían de un escarabajo y que se utilizaban para la cría de caballos alados. Concretamente, para poner a las hembras en situación receptiva...

Supongo que haber consumido eso con el café y el estómago vacío explicaba mi elevada temperatura corporal.

¡Menos mal! Pensaba que estaba menopáusica.

El caso es que la idea de darme de una ducha helada empezaba a resultar bastante seductora. Mucho más que los babosos besos de mi ex por mi cuello (insisto: si no tenéis un certificado que garantice vuestra habilidad como besadores de cuellos, NO LO HAGÁIS).

No podía creerlo: otra vez empezaba con el cuentito de intentar violarme y encima en medio de un pasillo...

En otro momento, seguramente me habría puesto a temblar, pero justamente en ese, me ardía la sangre, así que mi reacción no fue la normal. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y le sacudí un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Cuando se dobló de dolor por el golpe y retrocedió un paso, aproveché para descargarle el bolso, previo molinete, sobre su mandíbula, haciéndole caer inconsciente.

Cuando le vi ahí tendido en el suelo, me entró una vena Hufflepuff, en plan "Pobrecito. ¿No le habré matado?". Iba a acercarme para comprobar sus constantes vitales cuando unos aplausos me hicieron girar hacia el lado derecho del pasillo.

- ¡No ha estado mal, Margot! –Rita se acercó a nosotros sin dejar de batir palmas y con una sonrisa en su rostro que no me gustó ni un pelo. Al ver que yo no respondía a su sonrisa se rió más fuerte–. Y yo que pensaba que no sabrías defenderte sin un merodeador al lado... Pero parece que tratar con Fluffy te ha curtido.

- También puede ser que lo que me has puesto en el café me haga reaccionar de forma más... visceral –sugerí yo con dulzura. Acababa de comprobar que el muy cabrón de Toller seguía respirando.

- Puede ser... –admitió Rita–. ¿Leíste mi artículo sobre Evans? –lo preguntó con tono casual, como si estuviéramos charlando en nuestra sala común y no en un pasillo con un violador frustrado inconsciente a nuestros pies.

- No, pero algo me han comentado. ¿No podías haberte inventado una mentira menos repugnante? Es baja hasta para ti –pensé que mi crítica constructiva y totalmente bienintencionada hacia su prosa la enfurecería, pero en vez de eso se rió de nuevo.

- Ay, Margot. ¿Sabes lo mejor? Que no me he inventado nada... Evans estuvo ingresada el verano pasado por un aborto –se me debió de quedar una cara de lela absoluta (mandíbula desencajada, la cara roja por el calor) porque el ataque de risa de Rita aumentó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Voluntario? –la verdad es que mi pregunta no tenía la menor importancia. Si Evans se había sometido a un aborto por voluntad propia o lo había sufrido, no era asunto de ninguna de las dos. Pero en caso de ser voluntario, era algo que no me pegaba de Evans...

- Eso lo ignoro –Rita se puso seria. Je, je. ¿Con que la superperiodista de investigación no conocía todos los detalles?–, aunque siendo el niño en cuestión hijo de Jimmy Potter, que usa a las mujeres como trapos, supongo que fue por voluntad de él –sí, la verdad es que eso pegaba con el personaje.

- Pero si sabes que fue cosa de Jimmy... ¿Por qué le haces esto a Evans? –eso era lo que no entendía. Bueno, eso y por qué me había puesto a mí nada en el café.

- Ay, Margot, no te enteras. ¿De verdad crees que esto tiene que ver con Evans o contigo? –Rita se rió de nuevo–. No, tontina, tiene que ver con los merodeadores. A por ellos no puedo ir, no porque les tema, sino porque no me apetece vérmelas con sus patéticas admiradoras ni con sus inútiles enemigos. Pero si, en cambio, les atacó a través de las chicas que quieren... Sólo tendré que vérmelas con ellos tres.

- Cuatro –corregí, mientras me apoyaba en la pared. Me acababa de dar una punzada debajo del ombligo como cuando me viene la regla, sólo que no me tocaba...

- Pettigrew no cuenta, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Te duele. ¿Verdad? Es por la cantárida –explicó Rita sin preocuparse demasiado–. Además de la subida de temperatura, provoca dolores en la zona abdominal, taquicardia y a veces, visión en azul. ¿Ves en azul?

- No. Aún veo normal –ante esa información, mi "amiga" pareció decepcionada–. Entonces tu idea es atacar a Potter a través de Evans. A Lupin a través de Pearl –¿Qué le habría hecho a la rubita? Es curioso, de Anabell no sentía celos, aunque estuviera viéndose con el lobito a solas desde la semana pasada y supiera que se habían besado con lengua. Pero a Pearl... Es que no la trago–. ¿Y Black? Porque con la facilidad que cambia de chica...

- Oh, Margot –de nuevo se empezó a reír... Nada como una buena sesión de puteo a los merodeadores a través de dañar a las personas que ellos quieren para mejorar el humor de Rita–. No estás al día. Pero yo te cuento: desde hace una semana, Pearl pasó a la historia. Anabell es la nueva chica de Lupin... ¡Y parecía tonta cuando la conocimos¿Verdad? El caso es que nuestra pelirroja favorita no tuvo la delicadeza de comentarle este detallito sin importancia a Snape, su novio. Yo, siempre tratando de ayudar, he informado al Slytherin ese esta misma mañana. En cuanto a Black... –hizo una pausa, para dedicarme una mirada de zorra mirando a una parra (Curiosa metáfora. ¿Qué me la habrá inspirado?)–, la chica que le gusta esta delante de mí.

- ¿Qué? –esta vez la que se rió con ganas, aunque tuve que parar por el dolor, fui yo–. Rita, cielo, has debido esnifar algo del polvo de cantárida, porque te aseguro que yo no le gusto a Sirius. Al menos, no más que el resto de las chicas pechugonas de la escuela.

- Mm. No, mi inocente Margot, yo sé de estas cosas y sé que le gustas un poco más que la media... Al menos, eso piensa también Toller. Deberías haber visto cómo se puso Black cuando este... –señaló al chico tendido en el suelo– le dijo ciertas cosas muy poco caballerosas de ti. Por eso le pegó después del partido. Pero eso no importa... –Rita hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al tema–, el punto es que cuando Black se entere de lo que Toller te hará en breves instantes (y yo me encargaré de que se entere) su reacción hará que Dumbledore no tenga más remedio que expulsarle.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... zorra? –al ver que sacaba la varita y que se acercaba a Toller comprendí que iba a reanimarlo– ¿Vas a dejar que me ataque y quedarte tan pancha?

- Tranquila, te dedicaré un artículo conmovedor. ¡_Enervate_! –pues qué consuelo, pensé mientras corría todo lo que me permitía el dolor, la taquicardia, el calor, la falda y las sandalias.

Pero claro, Toller no tenía ninguno de esos problemas, ya que el encantamiento que Rita le realizó le había curado todos los males que le causé al defenderme. Y encima, estaba furioso conmigo por "mi ataque injustificado".

Cuando vi un lavabo de chicas, entré dentro, sin darme cuenta que era el aseo de Myrtle La Llorona. Tuve suerte, Toller no me había visto entrar allí e iba a pasar de largo.

- ¡Hola, Margot! –hasta que la gilipollas de la fantasmita, me saludó alegremente.

Al instante, Toller empezó a embestir la puerta tratando de derribarla. Fue en ese momento, que recordé que soy bruja y que tenía una preciosa varita en mi bolsillo, cosa que suele ser muy útil en estas ocasiones.

- ¡_Fermaportus_! –la puerta quedó sellada con un conjuro de succión. La verdad es que el hechizo se podía quitar con un _Alohomora_ o algo por el estilo, pero por fortuna, Toller estaba demasiado obcecado con derribar la puerta como para pensar en contrahechizos.

Me acerqué a uno de los grifos y me empecé a refrescar la cara. Me pareció oír un gimoteo, pero como estaba en los dominios de la Llorona, al principio no le di importancia.

- Parece estar de mal humor –bueno, que Toller estuviera de mal humor no era lo raro. Lo raro era el buen humor que gastaba Myrtle. Sobre todo, porque si ella estaba de buen humor...

¿Quién coño estaba llorando en el lavabo?

- Myrtle. ¿Hay alguien más en el baño? –pregunté bajando la voz para que la otra persona no nos oyera. Aunque con el escándalo que estaba armando Toller chocando contra la puerta no me hubiera oído ni gritando por un megáfono.

- Es esa pelirroja de Gryffindor... La prefecta. Lily Evans. Lleva aquí toda la mañana –me explicó la fantasma con un tono que irradiaba gozo. Cabría esperar que alguien que se pasa su muerte lamentándose de que todo el mundo se burle de ella, fuera un poco más solidaria ante el dolor ajeno, pero no. Todo lo contrario: a Myrtle, el sufrimiento de los demás le alegraba tanto como a Rita–. Creo que acaba de cortarse las venas con un afila plumas justo antes de que entraras...

- ¿Qué¿Pero cómo puedes decirme eso y quedarte tan feliz? –al oírlo, me alejé del lavabo y su bendita agua fría, empezando a empujar las puertas de los váteres, en busca de la prefecta.

- Es que así pronto tendré algo de compañía... –explicó algo avergonzada por mi bronca.

La dediqué una mirada de censura que le hizo bajar la cabeza abochornada. Finalmente, el penúltimo aseo estaba cerrado y lo abrí con un conjuro.

Recuerdo que me quedé alucinada con el espectáculo que me encontré allí: Evans estaba sentada en el inodoro con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho, descalza, sin la túnica pero con las venas de tobillos y muñecas abiertas...

- ¿Sabes quién es James Potter, Myrtle? –me precipité sobre Evans, quitándome la túnica, y empezando a desgarrarla para tratar de cortarle las hemorragias. Había un hechizo que lo hacía, pero en lo que me venía la inspiración mejor ir haciendo algo.

- Sí. Ese chico, tan guapo, tan moreno, con esos ojos tan lindos... –por el suspiro de enamorada, obviamente Myrtle conocía a James. Aunque no tanto como le gustaría a esa fantasma pervertida y egoísta.

- Pues ya le estás trayendo aquí ahora mismo.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? –vaya con la Llorona, por lo visto tenía el día rebelde. Claro que había escogido mal día para venir a tocarme las narices.

- La que le dirá a Peeves que le amas locamente si no me obedeces ya. –al oír mi cruel amenaza, Myrtle palideció y flotó en busca de James a la velocidad de la luz. Lo comprendo: si el poltergheist se enteraba de algo así, mortificaría a la fantasma por toda la eternidad.

En cuanto me quedé sola con Evans, empecé a vendarle por los tobillos y después las muñecas.

- No te molestes, no merezco el esfuerzo... –la miré unos instantes. Ya había dejado de sollozar, aunque sus ojos seguían soltando lágrimas.

- Deja de decir chorradas. No puedo creer que por un artículo de Rita Skeeter estés haciendo esta tontería... ¡Ve a por ella y arráncale las uñas para que no pueda teclear en una buena temporada¡Compórtate como una Gryffindor!

- Tienes tanta energía –me dedicó una sonrisa que logró preocuparme y mucho. Las vendas no cortaban la hemorragia y se la veía cada vez más pálida–. Me gustaría ser como tú –¡Y encima se ponía a delirar! Por favor, James, ven rápido.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese maldito hechizo que cerraba las hemorragias? Pensé en preguntárselo a ella, pero dada su actitud poco colaboradora, no creí que fuera a decírmelo.

Era con "e"...

- No tenías que haber avisado a Potter... No quiero que me vea así –insistió Evans mientras yo hechizaba trozos de mi túnica rasgada para que presionaran en las heridas abiertas.

- Tarde –oh, joder. No sabéis el alivio que me dio ver a James entrar por la puerta. Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Enseguida se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja. Al retroceder para dejarle sitio, me fijé en que Pettigrew había venido con el merodeador y que Toller estaba desmayado y atado en un rincón del baño–. _Episkey._

¡Eso era! _Episkey_. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Al instante, las heridas de Evans se cerraron.

- No me acordaba del conjuro –musité a modo de disculpa, dando tiempo a Evans para que tomara fuerzas en vistas del enfrentamiento que la esperaba.

- Tranquila, has hecho lo que has podido –James se volvió y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa–. No te has quedado quieta y eso es lo importante.

- No debió hacer nada –intervino la señorita "alegría de vivir" Evans–, no merezco vivir.

- Voy a atribuir esa gilipollez que acabas de decir a la pérdida de sangre, pero procura no repetirlo... –James la tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró intensamente. Me sentí como una intrusa que no debería estar allí, así que decidí irme.

- ¡Quédate! –Pero Evans me vio y me detuvo. A la vez, apartó su cara de las manos de James–, así los dos podréis responderme a por qué os importa tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer... Él es porque cree que le gusto. ¿Pero tú?

- No _creo_ que me gustas: simplemente me gustas –matizó James, apasionadamente.

- ¿Y por qué? Te aseguro que no tengo una sola cualidad que merezca tu afecto o el de nadie después de lo que hice... ¡Aborté¿Vale? Tu querido primo dijo que si seguía adelante me dejaría y yo sólo pensé que si tenía al niño sola no podría terminar mis estudios. Fue lo único que pensé... ¿No crees que eso va contra esas magníficas ideas sobre las buenas chicas que tu familia te ha inculcado? –en vista de que ni el moreno, ni Pettigrew (demasiado asustado para hablar) ni yo decíamos nada, ella siguió–. ¿Y sabes lo que pasó? Que no hizo falta que me intervinieran... Esa misma mañana me caí por las escaleras y adiós niño. Tu querido primo hizo una fiesta para celebrarlo donde se lió con media facultad. Y eso que yo no había salido todavía de la anestesia.

- Deja de hablarle a James como si fuera culpa suya –intervine con bastante imprudencia. Ya os dije que ese día no era yo misma–, tú eres la que elegiste salir con Jimmy, que es un verdadero cabronazo, sin que nadie te obligara. Y lo que es peor: pese a todo lo que estás contando que te ha hecho, en vez de plantearte dejarlo, vienes aquí y te abres las venas sólo porque una compañera lo ha publicado por media escuela.

"¿Qué te crees, guapa? No eres la primera persona a la que Rita dedica un artículo ni serás la última. Hace dos años, publicó que Marcya McMonahan estaba liada con su hermano. Hace un año, que Alice y Lucy estaban liadas entre ellas. Que los hermanos Bedford eran alienígenas, lo dijo hace tres meses. Y no hace ni tres segundos me ha prometido a mí, que se supone que era amiga suya, un artículo snaff y conmovedor, sobre... Lo que iba a hacerme Toller.

"¿Crees que a alguno de nosotros le ha dado por decir que no merecemos vivir y abrirnos las venas? Pues no. Y eso que somos Hufflepuff y no nos gusta presumir tanto de valentía como a los de vuestra casa... ¡Así que, venga! Levanta el culo de ahí y ve a arrancarle las uñas a Rita o castra a tu querido novio. Ya verás como te sientes mejor después de eso.

Un extraño silencio se cernió sobre la habitación apenas terminé de hablar. Ops, a lo mejor me había pasado un poco.

- Es un buen consejo. Como todos los que da mi pequeño genio. Deberías seguirlo –dijo al fin James.

- No sabía que os tuvierais tanta confianza –los ojos verdes se entornaron y lanzaron destellos celosos mientras iban de James hacia mí y de vuelta al moreno.

- Eres la primera chica en mi corazón pero no la única –si James pensaba que el ataque de celos de la pelirroja se iba a pasar con esa frase... Pues la verdad es que se podía haber callado.

- No le hagas caso. Sólo nos ayudamos con... Un problema de fieras indomables. Con Fluffy, concretamente –mi aclaración si pareció tranquilizarla más. Al menos, sentí que mis ojos estaban a salvo.

- ¿Has probado con música? Dicen que eso amansa bastante –sugirió Evans.

- ¿Música? Es buena idea... –la cuestión era como lograr que la cadena de música funcionara en el cobertizo de Fluffy. James también parecía estar pensando cómo conseguir unos violines para su próximo encuentro con la pelirroja.

- Sí, mucho mejor que la primera idea de Margot de los imanes en los genitales –ay, joder. Con lo menos feo que estaba Pettigrew callado y tenía que hablar y fastidiarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Remus para darle una colleja de las suyas?

- ¿Imanes en los genitales? –Lily nos miró con extrañeza, sin entender muy bien cómo íbamos a amansar a Fluffy si le poníamos imanes en sus partes.

- Fue una idea que barajamos... –James hizo un gesto para restarle importancia antes de sonreír complacido–. Me alegra ver que estás más animada.

- Bueno, animada, lo que se dice animada, no estoy...

- Menos suicida –tampoco esta vez obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de Evans, lo que hizo que James arrugara la frente preocupado.

- Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto –dado que eso sonaba a nuevo proyecto de suicidio, James chascó los dedos en dirección a Pettigrew.

- Peter, acompáñala a su cuarto y procura que no haga tonterías –Peter se cuadró, orgulloso de que le confiaran tan importante misión–. Y por el camino, procura considerar todos los significados de la frase "estar callado como una tumba o terminaré dentro de una antes de que termine el día". ¿Lo captaste?

- Sí, sí. Vamos, Evans. –con un gesto que trataba de ser galante (copiado de Sirius, sin lugar a dudas), Peter abrió la puerta a la pelirroja y la escoltó de camino a Gryffindor.

- Esta bien, mi pequeño genio, hablemos de ti –dijo James en cuanto nos quedamos solos (Toller inconsciente aparte).

- ¿De mí¿Por qué? Estoy bien... –aparte de la taquicardia, el dolor en el abdomen, el sofoco y que empezaba a ver el mundo de color azul marino.

En vez de rebatir, James se acercó a mí, me alzó la cara y me examinó atentamente los ojos...

- ¡Me dejé el bolso¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

- ¿Con Potter si quieres pero conmigo no? No es justo. La idea del polvo de cantáridas fue mía. No es justo que otro se aproveche.

Ese fue el momento que eligieron Evans y Toller, la primera para volver a por su bolso, y el segundo para despertar. ¿Por qué James no lo amordazó?

- ¿Y por aquí como va? –ah, y como éramos pocos, llegaron también Sirius y Remus. El moreno dedicó un gesto de extrañeza a su amigo, que le indicó con un ademán que se acercara a nosotros, cosa que hizo.

- Tienes las pupilas totalmente dilatadas... –ya, y él estaba de color azul marino y yo no me quejaba.

- Toller acaba de decir algo de polvo de cantáridas –agregó James. Al momento, Sirius se volvía hacia Toller con unas intenciones bastante homicidas, pero James le contuvo–. Eso ahora puede esperar... –se volvió hacia mí con un dedo levantado–. ¿Qué ves?

- Un dedo –contesté con tono de "vaya pregunta más idiota acabas de hacerme".

- ¿De qué color? –insistió James.

- Azul –repuse sin cambiar mi tono. James se volvió hacia Sirius con cara de "¿Lo ves?"

- ¿Ves todo en azul? –se alarmaron todos. Bueno, Toller parecía bastante feliz con esa perspectiva.

- ¿Pero qué coño os pasa? Debo de tener cincuenta de fiebre, tengo un dolor abdominal diez veces más fuerte que cualquier dolor menstrual que haya padecido nunca y estoy taquicárdica perdida... ¿Y a vosotros os preocupa que tenga visión azul?

- Déjame ver –Evans apartó a los chicos con muy poca consideración y apoyó su mano en mi frente. Estaba muy fresquita... Al notar la temperatura arrugó la frente–. Esto no es bueno... Esa Rita está idiota, seguro que se pasó con la dosis. ¿Dónde dices que te la puso?

- Según ella en el café... –me tuve que apoyar en el lavabo, ya que las piernas me empezaban a temblar, por lo que no podía sostenerme.

- ¿Cafeína y cantárida? Mala combinación... –Evans meneó la cabeza.

- Y seguro que tú no has desayunado nada más que el cafecito ese...

- Pues no, Black, también he tomado una tostada.

- Oh, por favor, disculpa: vaya banquete –ironizó él.

- Mejor discutís luego¿vale? –habló Evans, la chica que elige siempre el momento oportuno para discutir... A lo mejor no era el momento adecuado para hablar mal de ella, teniendo en cuenta que me estaba ayudando–. Hay que llevarla al baño de los prefectos, baño helado y una poción para neutralizar los efectos antes de que le reviente el corazón o se le haga permanente la visión azul.

- Bueno, hay otra forma que no incluye un baño helado... –Toller chascó la lengua en uno de sus gestos de "ven, churri, y verás lo que es bueno". Sirius avanzó de nuevo, dispuesto a matarle.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir la cara con el libro de DCAO que llevo en el bolso? –mi propuesta arrasó la expresión de superioridad de la cara de Toller e hizo que Sirius se volviera hacia mí.

- ¿Se lo has hecho tú? –el merodeador parecía más relajado, divertido incluso, cuando señaló el labio roto de mi ex. Yo asentí –muy bien, reina mía.

- Eh, que no fue ella –protestó Toller–, esto me lo hice en una estampida de rinocerontes africanos –todos le dedicamos una mirada incrédula–. Y aunque me lo hubiera hecho ella... Fue porque me dejé.

- Pues si no te callas, te dejarás golpear otra vez –le amenazó Remus–. Y nosotros no necesitamos el libro de DCAO –Toller cerró la boca y trató de camuflarse con el paisaje.

- Vaya tipejo –Evans frunció la nariz con desprecio–, es peor que estos cuatro juntos.

- ¡Eh! –protestaron los merodeadores, que hasta ese momento habían estado bastante de acuerdo con las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Me parece que querías decir que es de la calaña de tu novio, Jimmy –apuntó James, acertadamente, a juzgar por el rubor avergonzado que apareció en la cara de la prefecta.

- ¿Podrás andar hasta el baño de los prefectos? –me preguntó Remus.

- Ajá –pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: en cuanto dejé de apoyarme en la pared, las piernas me fallaron. Si no llega a pararme Sirius, me estampo contra el suelo–. Gracias.

- Joder, sí que estás mal para darme las gracias.

- Sabes que siempre te doy las gracias –le repliqué molesta. ¿Qué pensaba que era¿Una de sus Gryffindor groseras y maleducadas?

- Cierto. Perdona. Y ahora vamos para el baño de los prefectos –a la vez que se disculpaba, Sirius me cargó a en brazos. (Increíble: no trató de meterme mano.)

- Mm. En breve voy a tener la contraseña del baño de prefectos por primera vez en años... –James se frotó las manos y le dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Evans.

- Tranquilo, Potter, en cuanto salgas la cambiaré. No quiero que vuelvas a espiarme –le avisó Evans.

- Yo jamás te he espiado; te he observado a hurtadillas sin tu consentimiento –matizó James.

- Es lo mismo –replicó ella.

- No lo es.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es.

- Sí lo es.

- Peter, quédate vigilando a ese... Espécimen –Remus le dedicó a Toller una mirada de desprecio.

- ¡No me dejéis solo! Hay una manada de rinocerontes africanos sueltos en Hogwarts. ¿Y si me aplastan? –sollozó Pettigrew.

- Esta bien. Myrtle.

- ¿Sí? –la fantasma apareció, moviendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

- Vigílalo –ordenó el prefecto.

- Lo que tú digas.

Utilizamos los pasillos menos transitados de la escuela para llegar al baño de los prefectos. Remus y Sirius (y por tanto yo) abríamos la marcha. Nos seguía Peter. Cerraban la marcha James y Evans, tratando de decidir si el moreno la espiaba o si se limitaba a "observarla a hurtadillas sin su consentimiento".

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño, Sirius me posó en el suelo, apretándome entre la pared y él mismo para sostenerme sin cansarse los brazos. Sentí muchos remordimientos, porque con lo gorda que estoy, seguro que casi le rompo la espalda.

- Gracias... –el moreno me dedicó una mirada con sus ojos grises antes de sonreír.

- No hace falta que me des las gracias todo el rato.

- Pero sí cuando por culpa de lo gorda que estoy casi te lisio –la verdad es que mi insistencia en el tema era debida, remordimientos aparte, a que quería apartar los otros pensamientos que se me venían a la cabeza.

Por un lado, tenía a un chico guapísimo totalmente pegado a mí. Por otro, estaba bajo los efectos de un potente afrodisíaco... Una pésima combinación (o excelente, según se mire). Lo menos lascivo que se me ocurría era lamerle el cuello.

- ¿Y no crees que si fueras tan pesada y no me gustara llevarte, habría usado un hechizo? –y encima el chaval comprometiendo, hablándome en la oreja. De verdad, que poca responsabilidad.

- ¿Y tú a qué esperas para abrir? –Evans y James acababan de llegar. Enseguida la pelirroja se encaró con Remus.

- A que me digas la contraseña... Es que la prefecta de Gryffindor, una pelirroja de ojos verdes con muy mala leche, se niega a dármela para que yo no la comparta con mis amigos –explicó el licántropo.

- No es momento de discutir –James tuvo que detener a la chica, que parecía más que dispuesta a descuartizar a Remus por el comentario. En realidad, la frase de James tenía su gracia, dado que él y Evans se habían dedicado a eso todo el camino.

- "Fresco aroma de limón" –recitó Evans, haciendo que la puerta del baño se abriera.

A partir de ahí no puedo decir con mucha precisión que pasó, lo tengo un poco borroso.

Sé que nos peleamos porque Sirius iba a entrar para acompañarme, pero Evans y yo dijimos que ya se podía ir dando la vuelta. Bueno, en realidad lo dijo ella, porque precisamente Sirius era el único que yo quería que entrara. El caso es que la pelirroja se salió con la suya y dejamos a los chicos fuera con el encargo de que fueran a preparar no sé qué poción antídoto.

Después del baño helado, recuperé el pulso normal, el dolor en el abdomen se desvaneció y el mundo dejó de ser azul. Menos yo, que parecía una náufraga del Titanic.

Me puse un albornoz mientras se me secaba la ropa, ya que Evans tuvo la genial idea de lanzarme al baño vestida para no perder el tiempo. Y luego, la pelirroja insistió que un suicidio y un intento de envenenamiento no eran excusa para dejar de estudiar, así que sacamos los apuntes. En algún momento me debí de quedar adormilada sobre unos de Herbología, porque cuando me desperté los merodeadores habían vuelto...

- ¿Cómo conseguisteis la contraseña? –estaba diciendo Evans ofendida.

- Anabell me la consiguió –explicó simplemente James.

- ¿Y quién es esa Anabell? –un ruido extraño me hizo sospechar que Evans estaba afilando sus uñas.

- Mi novia. –oí que la repuesta de Remus hacía envainar las uñas a la pelirroja. Me alegro de no ser Gryffindor, porque yo no soportaría estar celosa paranoica perdida las veinticuatro horas del día.

- ¿Pero tú no salías con Pearl? –Remus iba a contestar, pero Evans alzó las manos, impidiéndoselo–. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Me da igual con quien andéis liados esta semana. Paso.

- Pues menos mal que pasas... Ya te estaba imaginando retando en duelo a Anabell porque pensabas que estaba con James –Sirius se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Black? A mí lo que haga este me da exactamente igual –hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia James, que se limitó a sonreír–. Deja a tu novia en paz, que necesita descansar.

- No es/soy su/mi novia –aclaramos a la vez los merodeadores y yo.

- ¿No? –Lily deslizó sus ojos verdes de Sirius hacia mí, con extrañeza-. ¿Y por qué no? Haríais una pareja estupenda...

- Ya, pero por lo visto eso no es suficiente para que dos personas salgan juntas: míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo –apuntó James–. Te trajimos la poción, Margot.

- ¿Ya no soy tu pequeño genio? –ronroneé. Estaba apunto de coger una botellita de manos de Sirius, pero al oír mi tono la apartó.

- Tómatela cuanto antes –James se limitó a sonreírme mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo a su amigo y a su amor platónico, que volvía a sacar las uñas cuando el moreno se volvió hacia ella–. Y ahora, cambiemos de tema... ¿Qué tal, intentos de suicidio?

- Yo no quiero hablar de ese tema –negó la pelirroja haciendo que James sonriera.

- Mejor, porque el que va a hablar soy yo, y tú te vas a quedar ahí, sentadita y escuchando... –James hizo que se sentara en una tumbona como la mía y empezó la bronca–. ¿Pero tú estás tonta¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado¡Abrirse las venas por Rita y el idiota de mi primo¿No has pensado en la gente que te quiere? Y no hablo sólo de mí, hablo de tu familia... ¡Eres una egoísta y una cobarde! Optar por la salida fácil...

- James... –trató de llamarle Remus, pero el chico iba embalado.

- Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti: la chica que siempre se nos enfrenta... ¿Tan valiente que eres para dar la cara por Snape, que nunca te lo agradece, y no lo eres para defenderte tú misma?

- ¡James! –esta vez, los gritos de Remus y Sirius, atrajeron la atención del moreno–. Ya vale... –señalaron a la pelirroja, que no se sabía si iba a intentar suicidarse de nuevo o iba a suicidar a James.

- No, no vale. Quiero que se le quiten para siempre las ganas de repetir esa estupidez... –una soberana bofetada de la prefecta interrumpió la charla de James. No había abierto aún la boca para quejarse cuando tenía a Evans abrazada de su cuello y la cabeza en su pecho llorando y pidiendo perdón–. Tranquila, Lily, tranquila –James la abrazó y le besó el pelo mientras seguía dedicándole palabras suaves y sedantes.

- ¿Entonces Anabell está bien? Rita me dijo que le había contado a Snape... Lo vuestro –quise saber mientras bebía la poción incolora que me habían traído, en parte, para disipar la sensación de intrusismo que se nos había quedado a los demás. Me fijé en que Sirius seguía mirándome de mal humor, así que le revolví el pelo, cosa que le cabreó aún más.

- Tranquila, está bien. La he dejado con vuestras amigas Lucy y Alice en Hufflepuff. Snape no se lo tomó del todo bien, se trajo a su amigo Rosier y algún que otro Slytherin, pero Sirius y yo nos encargamos de ellos –Remus miró a Evans, esperando su reacción al respecto. Efectivamente, la pelirroja se había calmado lo suficiente como para apartar la cara del pecho de James y mirar al licántropo.

- ¿Te has liado con la novia de Snape? –pero la pelirroja no parecía especialmente interesada en el tema de lo que le habían hecho a los Slytherin… Por el momento.

- Ex novia –matizó Remus.

- ¿Salía con él cuando os liasteis?

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces te has liado con la novia de Snape! –vista la forma en que se desarrolló todo después, Evans se comportó como una madre que hubiera pillado a su hijo fumando heroína en un coche robado–. ¿Qué pasa¿Torturarle durante siete años no fue suficiente? Además, eres prefecto, deberías dar ejemplo.

- Claro, como lo das tú¿no?

- ¡Serás cabrón! –bramó la pelirroja pensando en el artículo de Rita.

- No lo decía por eso... –aclaró Remus–. Me refería a las maldiciones que le lanzas a James cuando te pillas tus rebotes místicos.

- ¡Yo no hago eso! –la prefecta buscó apoyo en James–. ¿A que yo no te hago eso?

- Pues sí. Pero si me das un beso, yo te lo perdono todo –James puso los labios en posición para recibir el beso. Pero Evans meneó la cabeza y paso de él, aunque siguió abrazada al moreno.

Y mientras esos dos se lo pasaban pipa discutiendo, Sirius seguía con su cara larga.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte? Estoy dispuesta a todo... –me arrimé a su oído y se lo susurré. La verdad es que aún no me había terminado el antídoto y bueno... Era una versión algo más descarada de mí misma.

Me miró de una forma muy extraña, como si evaluara el grado de voluntariedad de mi proposición.

- Me animaría bastante que siguieras dispuesta a todo cuando te haga efecto el antídoto –dijo al fin, indicándome con la cabeza que me terminara la poción.

- Deberías aprovechar el momento –le aconsejé, humedeciendo los labios con mi lengua. En alguna parte había leído que eso era muy sensual.

- Bebe –ordenó con una extraña carcajada. A mí eso me molestó bastante: está una haciéndose la sensual y él va y se ríe. Aunque al menos, logré animarle de nuevo.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta del baño. Eso nos extrañó, porque la gente no suele llamar al baño de los prefectos, simplemente dice la contraseña y pasa. Así es como te terminas encontrando cada cosa...

- Siento interrumpir –era Anabell, la única persona educada que conozco. O más bien que temía lo que podía encontrarse–, pero si queréis ir a donde Rita imprime, es el momento ideal.

- Ya vamos, Anabell. Evans, no la mires tan de cerca que te va a subir la miopía –efectivamente, Lily se había aproximado a mi amiga y la estudiaba con suma atención. Sólo le faltaba sacar el microscopio, pero cuando James se preocupó por su salud ocular, la pelirroja se alejó.

- ¿Vais a donde Rita? –pregunté al ver que los merodeadores se ponían en marcha.

- Sí –confirmaron junto a Anabell.

- ¿Vas con ellos?

- Sí. ¡Seré como un ángel de Charlie! –Anabell se dejó llevar por la emoción haciendo un movimiento brusco y rompiendo una de las luces.

- No creo que sea buena idea... –apunté con la cabeza a la lámpara que acababa de cargarse–. Cielo, te quiero mucho, pero eres un poco torpe. Te recuerdo lo que le hiciste a Snape con las tijeras en Pociones... Y eso que te gustaba.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Snape en Pociones? –se interesaron los merodeadores.

- Un cortecito de nada.

- ¿De nada? Anabell, no te restes méritos, que el chico estuvo varios días en la enfermería...

- ¿Dónde le cortaste? –insistieron los merodeadores.

- Deberíais saberlo... Con la de veces que le habéis quitado la ropa interior –señalé con malicia.

- ¿Fuiste tú? –intervino Evans, que por lo visto sí que se había fijado.

- ¿Y tú cómo es que te has fijado en algo que haya bajo la ropa interior de Snape? –se picó James, salvando a una Anabell avergonzada de contestar.

- James, soy una adolescente joven y hormonal. Es normal que me fije en un chico al que han dejado desnudo... Lo que ya no es tan normal es que tú tengas esa obsesión por desnudarlo –Mm. Estoy segura de que sí Evans no lo llega a llamar por su nombre de pila y usar un tono tan celoso, la mata. Y con razón...

- En serio¿qué le hiciste a Snape? –insistió Remus, mirando directamente a Anabell.

- Se sentó encima de unas tijeras que yo deje sobre el taburete con las hojas separadas... Tiene una cicatriz enorme en el trasero. En la nalga derecha. –explicó al fin mi compañera.

- La izquierda –corregimos Evans y yo. Los merodeadores alzaron una ceja en nuestro honor.

- No quiero saber por qué lo saben mejor que la ex novia. Anda, vamos a buscar la imprenta de Rita –los merodeadores, seguidos de Anabell, se fueron hacia la puerta.

- ¿Pero que le vais a hacer?

- Es una sorpresa –Sirius me guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Evans y yo suspiramos.

- Sólo espero que no los expulsen –apuré la maldita poción.

- Yo espero que nadie más termine en la enfermería –me contestó Evans.

- También –Decidí al cabo de unos segundos–. Eso te incluye a ti... –la Gryffindor se revolvió contra mí como sorprendida–. Tranquila, no te voy a decir nada de lo de intentar suicidarte, creo que James ya te ha dicho bastante, sólo que no lo repitas... ¿Vale?

- Sí, vale.

- ¿Crees que mi ropa estará ya seca? –tal vez no era la pregunta más adecuada, pero es que yo no soy tan buena regañando como James y me sentía demasiado incómoda. De esa forma, logré cambiar a un tema más normal.

- Supongo... Daré un vistazo.

- Evans –la pelirroja se paró–. Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy. En fin, no hemos sido lo que se dice amigas pero...

- En primer lugar, ya me estás llamando Lily. En segundo, teniendo en cuenta que has evitado que me suicidara, lo que yo hice por ti me parece anecdótico. Así que... no hablemos de ello. ¿Vale?

- Pues vale –accedí.

- Bien. Iré a por tu ropa.

- Tranquila. Voy yo –con un ágil salto, me levanté y fui a buscar mi ropa.

Estaba tendida en el vestuario de las chicas. La verdad es que siempre me ha chocado mucho que haya vestuario femenino y masculino, teniendo en cuenta que las normas de la escuela prohíben el uso mixto del baño. En fin, creo que es algo un poco curioso y también creo que vuelvo a desviarme del tema.

¿Por dónde iba?

Ah, sí. Me estaba empezando a vestir cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

- ¡Lily! Estás aquí. Menos mal, te busqué por todas partes –la voz me sonaba bastante. Era de chica y tenía la entonación de una Gryffindor. Seguramente no me creeréis, pero en líneas generales, se puede saber qué chica esta en una Casa sólo por su forma de hablar.

Las Ravenclaw tienen cierto punto de sabihondas.

Las Slytherin hablan como si tuvieran hielo en la boca.

Las Hufflepuff sonamos inseguras.

Y las Gryffindor parecen el hombre Micro Machines.

- Hola... –Lily hizo una pausa, sin duda debida a que la otra la había abrazado tan fuerte que la privó de aire– Cleo.

Ah, claro. Cleo Calvert. Una de las amigas Gryffindor de la pelirroja. Nada contra ella, era gordita y encantadora. Rita siempre creyó que estaba liada con Pettigrew, aunque, en mi humilde opinión, Cleo de quién está enamorada es de Lily.

Lo malo es que Cleo suele ir detrás de...

- Hemos pasado mucho miedo.

Rosalyn Roberts. Pelo castaño, ondulado. Ojos también castaños. 90-60-90. Metro ochenta de estatura. Si Lily es la mujer diez, Roberts es la mujer veinte.

Al menos físicamente, porque en lo personal es una zorra, más falsa que una moneda de seis peniques, de las que donde huelen macho se arriman. Y es tan rematadamente guapa que ninguno se sabe resistir a ella.

- Estoy bien, Rosalyn. No tenías porqué preocuparte.

- Oh, pero si no me preocupaba por ti... Me preocupaba por mí... –aclaró Roberts al ver que había sido malinterpretada–. Cleo se ha dado cuenta de que Rita estaba usando a las chicas que le gustaban a los merodeadores para atacarles. Y como yo le gusto a Sirius...

Cuando oí esa frase me quedé alucinada. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo se subía la cremallera de mi camisa. ¿Rosalyn y Sirius?

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –apuntó Lily–, Sirius...

- Aún no me ha olvidado –completó Rosalyn con falso tono trágico de "¿Qué he hecho yo para ser tan perfecta?"

A la vez que recuperaba la facultad de movimiento y terminaba de ponerme mi camiseta, recordé que Sirius y Rosalyn habían sido pareja estable intermitente en la época que yo salía con Toller. Cuando digo estable intermitente, quiero decir que salían y rompían por temporadas, siendo cinco días seguidos el tiempo más largo que estuvieron juntos y cortando cuando a uno de los dos le pesaban demasiado los cuernos.

Ya sabéis, la clásica relación disfuncional made in Gryffindor a lo "ni contigo ni sin ti". Sin embargo, hay quien opina que Rosalyn y Sirius son almas gemelas destinadas a terminar juntos.

¿No os dije que era una verdadera zorra?

- Bueno, Lily, yo me voy. Gracias por todo –cuando salí del vestuario, mostraba una sonrisa de "yo no he oído nada que me haya afectado"–. Nos vemos.

- ¡Margot! –me gritó la pelirroja, pero yo no me paré a escucharla. Si permanecía allí un segundo más me pondría a llorar.

- ¿Te hablas con una Hufflepuff? –oí a Rosalyn antes de que se cerrara la puerta con el mismo tono que hubiera preguntado si Lily tenía contactos con vida ajena a la Tierra.

Para cuando llegué a mi habitación, ya tenía claro qué era lo que me pasaba: me sentía timada.

En aquellas semanas, a mí se me había metido en la cabeza, con ayuda de otras personas, que yo le gustaba a Sirius. Y claro, le había empezado a encontrar yo cierto puntillo...

Ay, no. Eso es mentira. Y debo ser sincera del todo: el puntillo se lo había encontrado desde siempre.

Ya os lo dije al principio del todo: Sirius Black era guapo, inteligente, atractivo, sexy, con un cuerpazo impresionante que dan ganas de atar a la cama para que no se te escape nunca jamás y poder...

(Dado que en ese momento aún estaba un poco bajo la influencia de las cantáridas, ignorar ese último ataque.)

Siguiendo con mi ataque de sinceridad, debo decir que me estaba yo pillando un poquito por él.

Un poco bastante.

¡Mierda, me había enamorado locamente de él!

Y él seguía colgado de Rosalyn.

¡Vaya mierda!

* * *

Y se acabo lo que se daba... Por el momento. 

Próximamente el desenlace de esta historia. Será dentro de una o de dos semanas, todo depende de si logro terminar el siguiente capi de "Por amor al arte" para la semana que viene o sino me da tiempo... Pero en cualquier caso, la semana que viene, tendréis un fict mío.

Hasta entonces.

Besines de caramelo con manzana.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


	5. La música amansa a las fieras

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? Como ya habéis podido deducir al verme subir este fict, no tengo aún listo el nuevo capítulo de Por amor al arte, lo intenté y por eso lo pospuse para después del fin de semana, peor ni aún así... Y encima llevo tratando de subir el fict desde las 6 de la tarde. ¡Lo conseguí, al fin!

Pero vamos, que para la semana que viene estará fijo, entre tanto, os subo el final de este fict para que así estéis entretenidas/os.

Disfrutadlo, y no olvidéis que los RR están respondidos en otro RR, ni tampoco os olvidéis de dejarme uno al terminar...

Ah, si, antes de que se me olvide: estar atentos/as a los saltos temporales, porque hay uno un tanto extraño que os puede despistar...

Ahora sí que os dejo con la historia...

**Manual de la buena domadora de fieras 5.**

**La música amansa a las fieras.**

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de vuestros noviecitos! –clamó Rita la mañana del último día de los EXTASIS.

Una Rita muy fuera de lo normal: aquella última semana, los Merodeadores la habían boicoteado de todas las formas posibles, transformado total o parcialmente en los más diversos animales (en aquel momento lucía patas de elefante) y habían destruido sus archivos más secretos, los que le aseguraban un futuro radiante merced al chantaje. Sobra decir, que fue eso último lo que más le dolió...

Os preguntaréis cómo es posible que Anabell y yo le habláramos después de lo que nos hizo. Pues, esta claro, somos Hufflepuff: perdonamos y olvidamos. Al menos, en el caso de Anabell. En el mío, tenía claro que mi relación con Rita no volvería a ser igual, aunque procuraba evitar que la convivencia fuera insoportable.

- Querrás decir **vuestros noviecitos**. Al contrario que el resto de las presentes, yo no me he liado con ningún merodeador –hice constar.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas en una bolsa. Tenía planeado ir a probar una idea loca con Fluffy antes de ir a mi último examen, el de Historia del Arte Mágico (Otra asignatura que debía haber dejado. En serio, tengo que aprender a decir "no".)

- ¿Aún no te has liado con Black? Pero si lo tienes a huevo...

- Creo que me confundes con Rosalyn, "El amor de su vida" –pestañeé exageradamente, como habría hecho la Gryffindor de estar en mi lugar.

- ¡Tú estás tonta! –exclamaron a coro mis compañeras de cuarto.

- Salta a la vista que Sirius está enamorado de ti –protestó Anabell apasionadamente.

- No suelo dar la razón a Anabell, pero en este caso la tiene. ¿Por qué crees que te puteé a ti y no a Roberts? –Rita lo soltó como si debiera estarle agradecida.

- Supongo... ¿No quieres saber a qué me refería cuando dije que las dos habíais estado con merodeadores? –pregunte con inocencia, a punto de abrir la puerta.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, yo jamás me liaría con uno de esos... –Rita se paró a buscar el insulto más adecuado, el más cruel y peor– hombres –concluyo al fin.

- ¿Recuerdas tu cita perfecta¿El hombre del que casi estabas enamorada? –Rita asintió con un suspiro embelesado–. Pues resulta que Pettigrew mejora mucho después de tomar una poción multijugos.

Llevaba bajados dos escalones cuando el grito de asco de Rita resonó por toda la torre, sonándome a música celestial.

- ¿Es Rita la que ha gritado? –Toller me saludó de esta forma al llegar a la sala común. Tras ver que había bastante gente, me quedé más tranquila. Por si acaso, decidí no moverme de allí hasta asegurarme de que no me seguía–. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ni idea –me encogí de hombros–. ¿Querías algo, Toller?

- Sí. –mi ex se revolvió el pelo y suspiró antes de proseguir–. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento estos últimos meses. La verdad es que me he portado como un cerdo y creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. De verdad que lo siento, pero llevo muy mal el rechazo y me enloquecí por el tuyo.

- Lo he notado –repliqué gélidamente–. No creo que puedas arreglarlo con unas disculpas.

- Lo sé. Pero también sé que era lo menos que te debía –explicó Toller con una mirada apesadumbrada–. Sé que he perdido cualquier oportunidad de tenerte, aunque sea como amiga... es lo que más me duele. Black es afortunado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Si... Black en esto?

- Bueno, es tu nuevo chico y... Me jode admitirlo, pero hacéis muy buena pareja –Toller estaba totalmente perplejo, más aún cuando me eché a reír–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada. Es sólo que me confundes con Rosalyn Roberts –expliqué–. Ella es la nueva chica de Sirius. O pronto lo será...

- ¿Tú estás tonta? –¡Y dale con esa pregunta!–. Para empezar, a Black le gustas tú. Para seguir, aunque no fueras tú, Black jamás volvería con Rosalyn. No después de lo que pasó cuando salían juntos.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando salían juntos? –pregunté con curiosidad.

- Rosalyn le fue infiel... conmigo –tardé unos segundos en asimilar que si Toller se había liado con Rosalyn cuando ella estaba con Sirius, era la época en la que salía conmigo–. Otra de las putadas que te hice. Lo siento, soy un gilipollas –sí, pero admitirlo es el primer paso.

- La verdad es que ya sospechaba que había otra persona. Pensaba que era Rita –mi confesión hizo que Toller se riera.

- Rita no es mi tipo. Tal vez el de Pettigrew... –esta vez fui yo la que me reí. Toller no sabía cuánta razón tenía–. El caso es que Black puede perdonar muchas cosas, pero la infidelidad o la deslealtad, no. No confía en ella, por eso no creo que vuelva con Rosalyn. Espero haberte ayudado algo, es lo menos...

- La verdad es que sí –sonreí–. Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde? El examen no es hasta dentro de tres horas y... –observó la pesada bolsa–. Vas muy cargada.

- Es algo que tengo que hacer por Fluffy... Y en cuanto a lo de ir cargada –saqué la varita e hice levitar la bolsa–. Arreglado. Pero no se te ocurra seguirme o haré que Fluffy te devore.

- Descuida. Mis tiempos de acosador hijo de puta ya han pasado. Además, que tu novio me tenía machacado –vaya, la verdad es que me gustaría saber a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud.

De camino al cobertizo de Fluffy lo descubrí: resulta que Myrtle la Llorona le estaba acosando a él. Vaya con la fantasma pervertida, yo pensaba que tenía mejor gusto.

&·&·&

- Está bien, Fluffy. Vamos a probar algo nuevo. Es decir, si dejas de babearlo –Fluffy, bueno, una de sus cabezas, se alejó del tocadiscos que había estado arreglando aquellos días con ayuda de un compañero de casa–. ¿Qué te apetece escuchar?

El cachorro me dedicó tres pares de miradas cargadas de extrañeza.

- Probemos con Bruce. Mi Bruce… –Fluffy ladró de una manera que a mí me pareció jocosa. Seguro que había hablado con Sirius sobre el tema.

En cuanto puse la música, Fluffy gruñó al aparato de música como si fuera un enemigo.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así, ni que te hubiera puesto a Robbie Williams –rebusqué entre mis cintas–. ¿Qué tal Celine Dion?

Al poner la cinta de la canadiense, Fluffy corrió al extremo opuesto del cobertizo y trató de taparse los oídos, cosa bastante difícil para alguien con seis orejas y sólo dos patas delanteras.

- Va a ser que no –saqué la cinta y probé con otra cosa.

Después de una hora, tenía confeccionada una lista sobre los efectos que los diferentes tipos de música provocaban en Fluffy.

La clásica o instrumental le hacía dormir como un angelito. (De hecho, le dejé dormido)

Las baladas le daban repelús y se ponía a aullar.

Mi querido Bruce le cabreaba, aunque sigo sin entender el porqué.

Hice dos copias de la lista, una para Hagrid y otra para McGonagall, y fui a entregársela.

El problema de dársela a Hagrid es que terminó invitándome a desayunar con él… Lo que me hizo perder una cantidad inmensa de tiempo e ir pillada a darle la lista a McGonagall.

- ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí todavía¡En quince minutos tiene un examen¡Ya han empezado a nombrar por orden alfabético para que entren a clase! –me riñó la severa Jefa de Gryffindor.

- Es que quería entregarle esto –me arrancó el pergamino de las manos, literalmente.

- Y ahora corra, vamos –me empujó hacia el Gran Comedor, el lugar donde se realizaba el examen. Iba andando deprisa, con eso de que no se puede correr por los pasillos...–. ¿Pero qué hace? .¿Va de paseo? .¡CORRA!

Visto el tono con lo el que bramó, decidí que lo mejor era obedecer. Si Filch me pillaba, ya le tenía domado y si no... Oye, eran órdenes de McGonagall.

Estaba casi en el Gran Comedor, cuando topé con un pequeño atasco provocado por Rosalyn y otras dos Gryffindor, cuyo nombre no me paré a recordar, que no tenían mejor sitio para detenerse a hablar que en medio de un pasillo.

- ¿Y ha engañado a Jimmy Potter con él? Con lo bueno que es Jimmy –traté de esquivarlas por la derecha, pero ellas se pusieron en medio otra vez. Joder, parecía que lo estaban haciendo a posta.

- Sí. Es una vergüenza –se indignó Rosalyn, tapándome el sitio libre de la izquierda–. No esperaba esto de Lily, primero lo del aborto y luego engaña a Jimmy, casi un adulterio. Lily no es tan buena chica como pensaba.

- ¡Os queréis apartar! –grité histérica después de haber intentado pasarlas por todos los ángulos habidos, por haber y que no había.

- ¡Qué grosera! –me parece que dijeron algo sobre Hufflepuff impacientes y maleducadas, pero estaba tan ocupada corriendo que no me paré a escuchar.

¡Y menos mal que no lo hice! Ya que llegué a las puertas del Gran Comedor a tiempo para decir "Yo" cuando uno de los examinadores pronunció mi nombre. Al pasar junto a él, me dio el pergamino en el que debería contestar las preguntas del examen.

Una vez dentro, un examinador me condujo hasta mi asiento y me recordó que no podía desenrollar ninguno de los dos pergaminos hasta que todo el mundo estuviera sentado. En caso contrario, me suspenderían.

En mi mesa estaba el pergamino con mis preguntas (El que no podía desenrollar o me suspenderían). Apenas le eché una mirada mientras me sentaba y el chico de delante columpiaba su silla y se apoyaba en el borde de mi pupitre.

- Casi no llegas. ¿Eh? –James subió y bajo las cejas muy deprisa–. ¿Dónde estabas?. ¿Y con quién? Contesta primero a lo segundo.

- Con Fluffy –repliqué mientras me abanicaba con las manos, tratando de terminar con el sofoco de la carrera–. ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Bien. ¿Por?

- Por algo que he oído por ahí –el Gryffindor alzó las cejas, alentándome a seguir–. O anoche triunfaste con Lily o estás a punto de ir a Azkaban por asesinar al que estuvo anoche con ella.

- No creas todo lo que oigas.

- Esto sí me lo creo: tienes una sonrisa que no te cabe en la cara –mi comentario logró lo imposible: la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Sólo estuvimos estudiando.

- ¿Estudiando? Ya me dirás cómo. Yo estudié y hoy no estoy tan sonriente.

- Igual lo estabas si hubieras estudiado con la persona adecuada –al decir "la persona adecuada" ladeó la cabeza, apuntando hacia varias mesas por delante donde estaban sentados Black y Lily–. O si al menos no hubieras pasado la última semana evitándole.

- Yo no lo he evitado.

- ¿No?. ¿Y cómo llamas a irte de un sitio cuando él llegaba? No sé en tu casa, pero en la mía eso es "evitar".

- Los Gryffindor sois drásticos hasta para las definiciones.

- Si a llamar a las cosas por su nombre le llamas ser drástico, supongo que tienes razón. –James se encogió de hombros-. Está bien. Desmuéstrame que me equivoco. Después de este examen nos vamos de picnic al lago. Lily, Clio, nosotros cuatro y Anabell. Ven con nosotros.

- No sé...

- ¿Sí o no? –no me digas eso, que el "no" me suena tan negativo.

- Bueno, venga. – James sonrió.

- Me encantáis las Hufflepuff... Ojalá Lily hubiera sido de esa casa, me habría dicho que sí mucho antes.

- Si te hubiera dicho que sí mucho antes, hace tiempo que te habría dejado de gustar.

- Seguramente tengas razón.

- Señores y Señoritas, el examen va a empezar... –anunció el examinador.

- Suerte –nos deseamos James y yo a la vez. El moreno me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse hacia su pupitre.

&·&·&

- El último examen de nuestra vida –exclamó Pettigrew cuando ya había terminado la prueba y estábamos comiendo junto al lago.

- ¿No tienes que superar todavía el examen de aparición? –le recordó Remus. Pettigrew se desinfló como un globo al que se le ha pinchado con un alfiler. Metafóricamente hablando, porque físicamente siguió tan inflado como antes.

- ¡El penúltimo examen de mi vida! –exclamó el pequeñajo, animándose de nuevo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has presentado? –quiso saber Anabell.

- Siete –contestaron los otros merodeadores.

- Vaya, hasta yo lo saqué a la cuarta –lo que Anabell no dijo es que se lo sacó porque se puso a llorar y al examinador le dio pena. Y, sinceramente, es porque quiero mucho a Anabell que prefería que no se lo hubieran dado. Es un peligro, sobre todo para sí misma.

- Es genial que al fin hayas dejado a Jimmy, no te pegaba nada –al comentárselo a Lily, ella se me quedó mirando con extrañeza, lo que me hizo sospechar–. ¿Le has dejado, no?

- Lily... –insistió James al ver que la pelirroja no contestaba.

- Sabía que se me olvidaba hacer algo –musitó al final la prefecta.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado dejar a tu novio? –se sorprendió Remus.

- ¿Y qué? Tú te has olvidado de al menos setenta reuniones de prefectos –le echó en cara Lily.

- Pero no de dejar a mi novia –Remus se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó pensativo–. Creo... Igual debería ir a preguntarle, por salir de dudas.

- Estaba yo pensando... No sé si he roto con Snape –vaya, por lo visto la moda era no cortar con tu pareja antes de empezar a salir con otro/a. Igual fue por eso que Black nunca me comentó que seguía colgado de Rosalyn.

- Yo creo que cortaste con Snape –le recordó Remus a Anabell.

- Más bien fue Snape el que cortó contigo, Anabell –intervino Sirius–. Sus palabras más o menos exactas fueron: "no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida".

- Sí que lo dijo... –Anabell suspiró y se dejó caer en el mantel, a mi lado–. Fue bastante grosero, la verdad...

- Rita acababa de informarle con su estilo "sutil" de que tú estabas viéndote con otro, que además, está en su lista de enemigos –señalé yo–. ¿Cómo querías que se lo tomara?

- Pero eso no es excusa para no realizar una ruptura civilizada. Paul Wilson dice que nunca hay que perder la compostura ni la educación, independientemente de las circunstancias. Y... –Anabell se quedó callada a media frase, mirando al infinito.

- Me parece, Lily, que vas a tener oportunidad de cortar con Jimmy ahora mismo. –anunció Remus al ver lo que había dejado sin palabras a su chica.

- Pues a mí me parece que Jimmy no viene a cortar, sino a matar a James –apuntó Sirius, frunciendo levemente la frente al ver venir muy cabreado al primo de su amigo.

- Tenía que venir a estropear el día –gruñó James mientras se levantaba y seleccionaba su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Pero cómo se habrá enterado tan rápido? Yo no lo esperaba hasta que llegáramos a King's Cross. –Lily también se levantó y susurró esto para sí misma. Me dieron ganas de decir que lo más seguro es que Rosalyn le hubiera ido con el cuento, pero opté por estar calladita. Luego se volvió hacia James y con tono firme, le advirtió–. James, por favor, déjame a mí...

- No creo que quiera hablar contigo...

- Ya verás que sí –James se encogió de hombros en plan "va a ser que no, pero no voy a discutir contigo, ya que reservo mis fuerzas para otro", mientras Lily se encaraba con su ex en potencia.

- Jimmy. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? –preguntó la prefecta con tono casual.

- ¡TÚ! –pero su novio, o casi ex novio, la ignoró totalmente y fue directo a agarrar de la solapa a James–. ¡SERÁS CABRÓN!

- Me parece que me estás confundiendo contigo –replicó el aludido tranquilamente.

- ¿Una patata frita? –Lily pasó por delante de la cara de su casi ex novio un plato lleno de chucherías de Hogsmeade que Jimmy apartó sin mirar.

- Yo que tú no la trataba así –le advirtió James con tal tono que cualquier diría que no era él al que tenían agarrado del cuello.

- Como yo trate a **MI** novia no es asunto tuyo –gruñó Jimmy.

- Mira, de eso precisamente quería yo hablarte –volvió a intervenir Lily–. Es que verás, yo creo que lo nuestro no funciona. ¿En qué me baso? Pues en que si estuviera funcionando, tú no te estarías tirando a media facultad y yo no me sentiría cada vez más atraída por James. Así que creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

- ¿Cómo que dejarlo?. ¿Me estás dejando? –Jimmy soltó a James y centró su atención en Lily.

- No. Es una ruptura de mutuo acuerdo. ¿No lo ves? –pues por la cara que estaba poniendo Jimmy, de acuerdo nada. Y de mutuo, menos.

- ¿Me estás dejando porque te sientes atraída por este? –Jimmy señaló a James.

- ¿Y qué tendría eso de raro? –el aludido se cruzó de brazos y miró a su primo, molesto.

- Pues que sé de buena tinta, que anoche os acostasteis, con lo que la cosa va de infidelidad y no de simple atracción.

- Jimmy, no seas paranoico, anoche estuvimos estudiando –aseguró Lily. Aunque para estar tan segura, su voz temblaba un poco–. No sé quién te dijo que la cosa fue a mayores, pero te aseguro que se equivoca...

- ¡No me equivoco! –joder, si es que sabía que era Rosalyn la que le había ido con el cuento al novio de la prefecta. La futura Señora Black llegó en ese momento, varita en mano–. Lancé un hechizo para buscar fluidos en tu cama después de que te fueras al examen y dio positivo –los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se clavaron en su amiga con pinta de no creerse lo que acababa de oír–. Además, he revisado tu basura y he encontrado un condón usado.

Con lo de la basura, todos alucinamos. Es que ni siquiera Rita, en sus buenos tiempos, había llegado al extremo de hurgar en la basura de los demás.

(Excepto aquella vez, buscando pruebas de magia negra en casa de los Malfoy. ¡Pero eran los Malfoy!)

Vaya con la Rosalyn. Realmente, Sirius Black sabía elegir.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan asquerosa¿Te has pasado la semana criticando a Rita Skeeter y tú eres tan rastrera como ella o más?

- No estamos hablando de ella, sino de ti, Lily –interrumpió Jimmy–. Y tu comportamiento sí que es reprochable. Engañarme a mí, con lo buen novio que soy.

Ante el último comentario de Jimmy, a más de uno se nos escapó la carcajada irónica.

- ¿Buen novio? .¿Tú? –claro que Lily no le vio la gracia al asunto–. ¡No me hagas reír!. ¿Desde cuándo es un buen novio aquel que se va de orgía mientras su novia está en el hospital recuperándose de un aborto accidental?

- Necesitaba relajarme de la tensión acumulada.

- ¿Eso te parece una excusa normal?

- Sí –replicó Jimmy, ligeramente extrañado de que su novia no lo viera así–. Verás, Lily, los hombres tenemos ciertas necesidades y una buena novia, debería estar dispuesta a entenderlo, aceptarlo y no emularlo.

- Se acabó –James decidió que esa frase era la gota que colmaba el vaso y preparó el puño para estampárselo en la cama a su primo (lejano).

Sin embargo, se encontró con que Lily le detuvo el brazo, haciendo que James la mirara totalmente alucinado. Por su parte, Jimmy mostró una sonrisa de superioridad que se vio truncada cuando el puño de la pelirroja se le estampó en plena nariz.

James soltó una carcajada antes de abrazar a Lily, tratando de que se calmara y dejara de soltar barbaridades, por muy merecidas que fueran, a su ex novio.

Si os soy sincera, yo la verdad es que eso en vivo y en directo no lo vi: si lo sé es porque Anabell me lo contó con pelos y señales.

La razón por la que me perdí este momento histórico fue porque Rosalyn, una vez expulsada del centro de la discusión, fue a colgarse del brazo de su querido Sirius. Y claro, me entró así como una cosa... Vamos, que se me revolvió el estómago.

Así que, sin decir nada a nadie, me largué.

A vomitar.

O a llorar.

O a dar patadas contra una pared hasta romperme los dedos de los pies.

O las tres cosas simultánea o consecutivamente.

Dado lo entretenido que estaba el show, no esperaba que nadie reparase en mi ausencia, por eso cuando alguien me agarró de la muñeca obligándome a voltear, mi primera impresión fue pensar que Toller volvía a las andadas y traté de sacudirle una patada.

- Tranquila, soy yo –si Sirius Black pensaba que yo me calmaría con eso, iba bueno. Esta vez traté de golpearle con la otra pierna–. ¡Eh! .¡Cálmate!

- Estoy calmada –le mostré una sonrisa serena–. ¿Me devuelves la muñeca? –él me soltó la muñeca con una mirada desconfiada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Pues, a ver, déjame que piense... –Black fingió meditarlo, aunque con una actitud bastante irónica–. No sé, puede que te lo pregunte porque has intentado golpearme, o porque te has ido con cara de pocos amigos, o tal vez te lo pregunte porque llevas una semana evitándome.

- Yo no te evito.

- Tienes razón, evitarme, no me evitas. Más bien te limitas a no mirarme a los ojos y creo que es la primera vez en una semana que hablamos más de dos palabras seguidas que no tengan que ver con el tiempo, con saludos o con tengo que irme a estudiar.

- Puede que haya estado algo esquiva estos días, sería por los EXTASIS... –me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y ahora? –Sirius alzó una ceja.

Ahora... Tengo que empezar a hacer la maleta –joder, que excusa más patética, Margot.

- Margot, para inventar esa excusa tan patética mejor me dices la verdad. Terminaremos antes... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

- Pues mira, te lo voy a decir para que me vayas dejando en paz –tomé aire y lo solté todo de golpe–: Me parece muy bien que hayas decidido volver con Rosalyn, bueno, la verdad es que no me parece bien porque es una verdadera zorra que te engañó miserablemente cuando salíais juntos, pero es tu vida y yo no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme. A lo que sí tengo derecho, y no pienso renunciar a él, es a asquearme de verte con ella y retirarme para no vomitar y... –me interrumpió una de sus carcajadas. ¿Una? Se estaba riendo de lo lindo–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tú –replicó con todo descaro–. ¿De dónde has sacado que yo estoy con Rosalyn?

- De ella. Le dijo a Lily que pronto volveríais.

- Ya. ¿Y tú crees que yo saldría con alguien que le acaba de hacer semejante putada a James? –la verdad es que no parecía encajar mucho con su personalidad.

- He visto cómo ella te cogía del brazo...

- Si te hubieras quedado unos segundos más, habrías visto cómo rechazaba su brazo –le miré unos segundos, tratando de intuir si me mentía o no, pero no sabía si me estaba diciendo la verdad o si yo quería tanto que fuera verdad que veía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Que lío. ¿No?

- Margot, reina mía –de repente, me encontré con sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti?

- ¿Eh? –atiné a decir.

- ¡Hablo en serio! Porque de verdad que no tengo la menor idea de cómo actuar contigo. Si alabo tu cuerpo, me tachas de baboso salido, si me porto en plan caballero, crees que me gusta otra, si le pego a un puñetazo a tu ex, resulta que soy un primario...

- Yo nunca dije que fueras primario –maticé, haciendo uso de mi recuperada facultad del habla.

- Eso es lo de menos... ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es esto para mí? Eres la chica por la que más he esperado y tengo la impresión de que por eso de tanto esperarte terminarás reconciliándote con Toller, casándote con él y teniendo siete hijos, tres perros, un gato y una casa en Palma de Mallorca.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo jamás me casaría con Toller.

- Por favor, Margot, que sé que esta mañana has estado hablando con él. Muy amiguitos los dos...

- Se ha disculpado por su comportamiento de los últimos meses. Nada más. ¿Si no puedo confiar en él, cómo voy a ser su amiga?. ¿Y si no puedo ser su amiga, cómo voy a plantearme siquiera el volver a salir con él? Así que dile a tu espía de Hufflepuff que se informe mejor...

- No sé de qué espía me hablas... ¿De verdad que no estás con Toller o planteándote volver con él?

- De verdad –confirmé con una sonrisa–. ¿De verdad que no estás con Roberts o planteándote volver con ella?

- De verdad que no. A ver¿qué puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?

- No lo sé... Tú eres el experto en mujeres –le recordé mientras apoyaba mis brazos en sus hombros. Más que nada, porque la postura en la que me tenía era la única que no me hacía sentir que me sobraban apéndices. ¿No os pasa que a veces os sobran partes del cuerpo?

- No creas, que tú me tienes totalmente desconcertado... Aunque... –me miró con una media sonrisa canina, muy similar a la que habría puesto Fluffy de servirle un filete del tamaño de Hagrid–. Veamos qué tal con esto...

Y me besó.

¡Y fue alucinante!

No me habían besado así desde...

Frederic Flyers. Bajo el muérdago. En las navidades de 1658.

Vamos, en una de mis vidas pasadas.

- ¿Ya lo has entendido? – susurró con voz insinuante al separar sus labios de los míos.

- Yo sí... –fue entonces cuando vi a Rosalyn acercándose a nosotros con pinta de haber visto nuestro beso–, pero ella no.

- Maldita sea –gruñó Sirius al girarse al verla. Luego se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia ella, sin soltar su brazo de mi cintura–. Habrá que explicárselo.

- Supongo –aunque a mí no me parecía muy buena idea. Ya os he dicho que a mí las Gryffindor en plan celoso homicida me inspiran mucho respeto.

Para que no se me notaran los nervios, enlacé mi mano con la que él tenía apoyada en mi cintura, así no se notaba tanto cómo me temblaba... Sirius me guiñó un ojo y yo me tranquilicé un poco.

Hasta que la vi de cerca. Y es que me jode mucho admitirlo, pero Rosalyn es, y siempre será, mucho más guapa que yo. No es sólo las proporciones, es que además es altísima: con tacón bajo, le saca media cabeza a Sirius, que no es precisamente bajo.

Por el contrario, yo soy muy bajita. Si le llego a Sirius a los hombros es porque llevo tacones de cinco centímetros. En resumen, que me sentía como Gulliver en el país de los gigantes.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías con esta... Hufflepuff?

- Besarla –la aclaración logró que la castaña echara fuego por los ojos–. Si tienes dudas, yo lo repito para que lo veas mejor.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué estás besando a otra chica cuando tú y yo estamos a punto de volver¡Sirius, por Merlín¿qué has hecho?.! –exclamó antes de ponerse a soltar gritos de tristeza tan auténticos como una moneda de tres libras.

- ¿Y quién dice que estamos a punto de volver? –Sirius no se dejó impresionar mucho por esos falsos sollozos. De hecho, parecía esperar la jugada–. Rosalyn, deja de lloriquear, que ya sabes que no lo soporto.

- ¡Y ya tenía medio encargado el vestido de boda! Sirius, de verdad... ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? –la Gryffindor pareció no haber escuchado a su ex.

- ¡ROSALYN! –rugió Sirius haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¿Se puede saber al menos por quién me dejas? –Rosalyn cesó de sollozar bruscamente y me dedicó una mirada bastante poco cortés.

- ¿No os conocéis? –no me gustó nada ese tono. ¿No sería capaz de presentarnos?–. Pues nada, yo os presento... –retiro lo dicho, sí que era capaz–: Rosalyn Roberts, ella es Margot Queens. Reina mía, ella es Rosalyn Roberts. Me sorprende que no os conozcáis cuando compartisteis un hombre hace no mucho. Si es que se puede llamar hombre a Toller...

Al oír de quién había sido novia, Rosalyn palideció durante unos segundos antes de ponerse roja como un tomate. Vaya, al menos algo de vergüenza sí que tenía.

¿Y yo qué?. ¿Le tiendo la mano para saludar o no se la tiendo?

- Sí, algo me suena –balbució Rosalyn antes de forzar una sonrisa–. En fin, Sirius, que tú te lo pierdes... Ya buscaré algún incauto que me arregle la vida casándose conmigo.

- Y de paso destrozar la suya. ¿No? –este comentario mereció una mirada apenada de la Gryffindor.

- Ay, pobre. Creo que te has pasado con él último comentario –al volverse hacia el castillo, me pareció ver un lagrimón resbalando por la cara de mi ex rival.

- ¿Pobre? –repitió él con ironía–. ¿Has olvidado que se acostaba con TU novio mientras salíais juntos?

- Pero siempre sospeché que había otra persona. Después de todo, siempre creí que se imaginaba que estaba con otra cuando estábamos juntos y me consuela saber que al menos no era Rita –al apartar la mirada de Rosalyn y clavarla en Sirius, recordé que estaba hablando con un Gryffindor. Un celoso Gryffindor al que es mejor no comentarle nada de parejas anteriores. Y menos, si dicha pareja anterior se beneficiaba a tu novia–. ¿Tanto te importa que Toller se acostara con ella? –¿pero cómo pude preguntar eso?

- Pues no, lo que me importa es que se acostara contigo –repuso sin enfadarse, como pensaba que haría, y volviéndome a atraer hacia él hasta acariciar mi nariz con la suya. ¡La nariz, no!. ¡Que apenas tiene zonas erógenas!–. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Ya estás pensando en eso? –rodé los ojos con impaciencia. Dos minutos y ya quería que nos acostáramos.

- Ey, que yo no estaba pensando en nada... Es más, para que no digas, volvemos al picnic y punto.

- Vale –¡Hay que joderse! O no. Por desgracia.

Me pareció que según regresábamos con nuestros amigos, Sirius me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Al fin! –exclamó Remus cuando nos vio regresar cogidos de la cintura–. Ya te estaba costando, Paddy. Pensaba que habías perdido el toque...

- De perder nada... Esto me ha puesto en forma –replicó Sirius con un guiño, sentándonos y tomando una patata frita.

- Lo dices como si estuvieras de cacería –Lily, que tenía la mano con la que golpeó a su ex en una cubitera llena de hielo, le dedicó al moreno una mirada de censura–. Ay –gimió cuando James le cogió la mano tratando de aliviar la hinchazón de sus nudillos.

- Deja a Sirius tranquilo, anda. Y la próxima vez, dejas que le pegue yo... –el moreno tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevó a la boca para besarla de forma provocativa–. No quiero que vuelvas a destrozarte algo tan precioso...

El beso que estaban apunto de darse fue interrumpido por Remus, que les lanzó una patata frita.

- Iros a un motel –aconsejó el licántropo cuando le miraron en busca de una explicación.

- ¡Un momento! –el grito de Peter hizo que nos volviéramos a mirarle–. ¿A Sirius le gustaba Margot?

- ¿Ahora te enteras? –bufó el aludido mientras Remus le sacudía una colleja.

- Ays. Vamos, que estoy de candelabro por partida triple –Pettigrew se frotaba la zona golpeada.

- No tiene porque ser así... –Cleo, la amiga de Lily, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un silencioso segundo plano, se acercó a Pettigrew de forma insinuante. No, si estaba claro que Rita tendría sus defectos, pero en lo de adivinar quién le gusta a quién, no falla nunca.

- Esto... –el merodeador más bajito se puso a sudar como si estuviera en la sauna antes de decir–. Tengo que irme –y salir corriendo.

- Te acompaño –Cleo no se dejó desanimar por la reacción del muchacho y salió corriendo tras él.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo... –empezó Anabell como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Yo tampoco sé cómo le puede gustar tanto Peter... –dijo Lily, bastante asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

- Oh, no. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estos tres cursaron Historia del Arte Mágico si quieren estudiar para aurores –Anabell se refería a una conversación sobre planes futuros que habíamos tenido antes, en la que Remus, James y Sirius nos dijeron que aspiraban a entrar en la academia de aurores.

- Para ver mujeres desnudas –replicamos Lily y yo a la vez, con cierto tono irónico.

- Ey, no –protestaron también a la vez Sirius y James.

- Por favor, no lo neguéis, que el día que pusieron el cuadro de la Venus del espejo de Velázquez, los tres babeabais descaradamente –apuntó Lily.

- Y tú, cuando sacaron al David de Miguel Ángel y yo no presupongo nada... –se defendió James–. Para que lo sepáis las dos, lo hicimos por cultura general.

- ¿Vale? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Vale –Pero por la mirada que cruzamos Lily yo, ella estaba tan poco convencida como yo.

&·&·&

- ¿Te ha dejado ya Black? –esa fue la pregunta con la que Rita me despertó durante todas las mañanas de mi última semana en Hogwarts.

De hecho, ahora que estamos fuera de la escuela me sigue mandando lechuzas todos los días a primera hora con esa misma pregunta.

En el fondo, no puedo culparla, yo misma me sorprendo de lo mucho que estamos durando y de lo genial que nos va.

Sobre todo porque, entre nosotros/as lectores/as, me asustaba mucho eso de estar con unos de los mitos sexuales de la escuela, ya sabéis, temor a no estar a la altura de las circunstancias...

Pero entre su entrenamiento sexual y que yo al excitarme levito, estaba claro que el tema de la altura era el que menos debía preocuparme.

Ay, lo siento... Ahora es cuando yo os tendría que contar con pelos y señales... Ya sabéis. Vamos, que seguro que queréis detalles, pero a mí me da palo hablar con vosotras/os de mis relaciones sexuales con mi futuro marido...

Sí, leísteis bien, pero aún así lo repito porque me encanta lo bien que suena: mi futuro marido. Me lo pidió la semana pasada, con este anillo...

Yo la verdad es que de joyas no entiendo mucho, pero Rita sí (me ocupé personalmente de que se enterara de la noticia antes que mis padres y además, para que se jodiera más todavía, con foto del anillo incluida). Pues bien, ella me dijo que es oro blanco de 23 quilates, con un diamante birmano con forma de estrella y adornado con brillantes en talla "gota de rocío".

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión de saber que la cosa iba realmente en serio...

Como entenderéis, no la he invitado a la boda, lo que la alentará a tratar de colarse. Pero está controlado, he puesto dispositivos antiinsectos por todo el lugar de la ceremonia, por si trata de infiltrarse en forma de escarabajo...

Y luego están mis padres, que no llevan muy bien eso de que su hija se case con poco más de veinte años. La verdad es que mis padres son raros, la mayoría dirían: "uno menos, sólo falta el pequeño" y ellos oponiéndose... Sobre todo mi madre, que ha resultado ser inmune a los encantos de Sirius.

- Es que a las mujeres de tu familia cuesta pillarles el tranquillo –suele decirme cuando volvemos de su casa.

Cosa que es cierta, porque mi hermano y mi padre, se llevan genial con él. Como todos son fanáticos de las motos...

Anabell sí que irá, con su marido, un alto cargo del Ministerio con el que se casó el mes pasado. Al final, lo suyo con Remus no llegó a buen puerto, aunque gracias a su perpetuo optimismo, ella ya le ha encontrado el lado positivo al asunto: su marido se deja llevar de un lado a otro con uno de los esbeltos dedos de mi pelirroja amiga y ella y Remus aún son amigos.

En cuanto a la pareja de oro, van a ser padres. Sí, Lily está embarazada y se niega a subir o bajar escaleras y a casarse, así que al pobre James le ha tocado lanzar un hechizo para que su casa se reduzca en una planta sin aumentar de tamaño y usar toda su persuasión para hacer cambiar de idea a su pelirroja favorita.

En realidad, no es más que un remake de sus intentos de lograr una cita con ella.

- ¡Si no lo haces por ti, piensa en nuestro hijo! –suele exclamar airado el moreno cuando ve que no va a ganar la discusión.

- En él pienso: será un bastardo precioso –concluye ella sin inmutarse demasiado.

Pero todo esto en realidad no viene al caso, lo que estoy haciendo es volver a irme por las ramas, así que habrá que hablar de sexo...

Bueno, vale. Os cuento un poco de una vez (pero un poco) y ya... Se acabó la clase.

¿Y qué os cuento yo, para que os quedéis contentas/os?

Ah, vale. Ya sé.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fue una tarde en Hogwarts, en mi habitación. Sirius se presentó allí diciendo... No recuerdo muy bien que dijo o si llegó a darme alguna excusa convincente para estar allí, porque me pillo en ropa interior y como que él desconectó y yo me fui a tapar detrás de mi fiel amiga la cortina...

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –le pregunté a gritos una vez que me sentí a salvo.

En vez de contestarme, se sentó en mi cama y, con la vista en el suelo, empezó a farfullar algo que sonaba a: "esta chica me va a volver loco".

Y la verdad es que pinta de loco sí que tenía. Lo bastante como para que yo, preocupada, me olvidara de mi situación de minus vestida, abandonara mi refugio tras las cortinas y posara mi mano en su frente.

- No pareces tener fiebre...

- No me estarás tomando la temperatura en el lugar adecuado, porque te aseguro que estoy ardiendo –la voz de Sirius sonó extrañamente ronca, justo antes de agarrarme por la cintura y derribarme sobre la cama.

- ¡Idiota! –le regañé, sin levantarme.

- Sí –ni siquiera intentó rebatirme. Se tumbó de lado con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y devorándome con la mirada.

- Genial, te has vuelto a impactar por los efectos visuales y ya no hay manera de que reacciones –medio bromeé, recordando la frase que soltó la primera noche que estuvo en mi habitación–. ¿Sabes? No creo que esto sea muy justo...

- ¿El qué?

- Que tu me hayas visto dos veces así... –subrayé mi situación con una de mis manos. – Y que yo aún no haya tenido el gusto de verte así...

- Tres veces –corrigió tranquilamente–. Te olvidas del baño de los prefectos.

- ¿Y a ti eso te parece justo?

- No. Deberías hacer algo al respecto –alzó las cejas en uno de sus gestos tan lascivos que no me quedó más remedio que golpearle en el pecho para borrárselo–. Ay...

- Te lo mereces, no sé por qué te aguanto...

- Porque estoy buenísimo.

- Eso habrá que verlo –le besé.

Creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que tomaba la iniciativa. Pero con Sirius, bueno, él hacía, y sigue haciendo, que todo resulte muy fácil...

La verdad es que esperaba que en cualquier momento él diera la vuelta a la situación, haciendo que mi espalda volviera a quedar contra la colcha, en lugar de dejarse hacer como un dócil...

Iba a decir cachorrito, pero pensar en esa palabra me recuerda a Fluffy, lo que me baja la libido.

Vale, ya me centro. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, ya, encima de Sirius, con mi mano bajo su camiseta y mi lengua en su boca... ¿A que os da envidia?

A medida que mi mano subía, le iba dejando más piel al descubierto, hasta que Sirius se incorporó, quedando de nuevo sentado conmigo encima, y extendió los brazos para sacarse la camiseta. Apenas me dio tiempo a darle un fugaz vistazo, cuando ya estaba besándome, otra vez y estrechándome con todas sus fuerzas...

- Vale, que me ahogas –jadeé, logrando separarme un poco de él–. Que me beses vale, pero no me apretujes a la vez...

- Mira dónde estás... –al bajar la vista, me encontré levitando a dos centímetros de las piernas de Sirius–. Si te suelto, a estas alturas te habrías estampado la cabeza contra el techo –me dedicó su clásica sonrisa lasciva–, ya me había comentado el bueno de Fellows que te pasaba esto cuando te excitabas...

- Idiota –traté de golpearle, pero no es que tuviera mucho espacio para maniobrar.

- Sólo me falta averiguar dónde tienes la famosa rosa amarilla... –me dio un vistazo de arriba abajo, como buscando el tatuaje-, en fin, al menos ya sé que está en un lugar en el que aún tienes ropa... Y ahora es más fácil de deducir...

- Estás poniendo en grave peligro tu permanencia en esta cama... –le advertí, logrando que se pusiera serio.

Aproximó su cara a la mía, me rozó los labios y la nariz... Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía...

- Última oportunidad: podemos vestirnos e irnos a Hogsmeade con los demás o quedarnos aquí...

- ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio?

Me bastó con mirarle a los ojos grises, para ver que era así: nunca los había visto tan serios, tan... concentrados.

- Claro que nos quedamos –decidí, mordisqueando con suavidad su hombro izquierdo.

Sentí su mano en mi nuca, devolviendo mis labios a los suyos...

&·&·&

Cuando terminamos lloré, pero no de pena o de que fuera una experiencia patética, sino porque cuando algo me gusta de verdad, termino emocionándome hasta las lágrimas...

Claro que Sirius no conocía esa rareza mía y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando... Bueno, os lo podéis imaginar...

- ¿Ha sido por algo que hice? Joder¡qué desastre!

- Tranquilo –sorbí por la nariz y le besé en la barbilla, suavemente–, es que cuando algo me gusta mucho me terminó emocionando, y cuando me emociono, lloro. ¿No te lo dijeron los que te ayudaron a hacer mi ficha? No, claro, ellos no podían saberlo...

- ¿Va en serio o es la típica treta Hufflepuff para no herir los sentimientos de alguien? –la mirada que me dedicó estaba cargada de desconfianza.

- Sabes perfectamente, que miento fatal, que enseguida se me nota...

- Entonces es verdad. Je, je. Soy monstruo –y se estiró en mi cama, con esa expresión complacida que siempre me incita a darle un guantazo para quitársela–. Ay.

- Te lo mereces... Si lo sé no te digo nada para que te esfuerces más la próxima vez, que seguro que ahora te me apalancas –le saqué la lengua y le di la espalda.

A los pocos segundos, noté su pecho contra mi espalda y su brazo acariciando mi rosa tatuada en el pubis. A todos les encanta mi rosa amarilla porque su tacto es tan suave y aterciopelado como los pétalos de una rosa de verdad, sólo que sin espinas. Lo malo es que en invierno se deshoja y se queda un poco fea...

- Je, je. Qué maja eres. Otra me hubiera echado en cara mi… Bueno, ya sabes…

- Sí, claro, para que te traumatices y no rindas... Llevo siete años compartiendo cuarto con Anabell, escuchando los sabios consejos de Paul Wilson sobre el tema...

- ¿El Wilson ese da consejos sobre el tema? –le sorprendió tanto que dejó de besarme los hombros.

- No pares... –supliqué con tal tono de pena que él volvió con sus atenciones–. No es que dé consejos, es que ha escrito un libro de mil trescientas páginas sobre el tema... Anabell se lo tuvo que comprar, porque...

- ¿Snape? –de nuevo soltó una de sus carcajadas satisfechas que corté con un codazo que quedó en simple amago cuando Sirius me agarró el brazo y empezó a lamerme los codos.

Mm. La verdad es que nunca me lo habían hecho... Era muy sexy...

- Consuela saber que no soy él único, porque alguien me dijo una vez que no era tan común y no le pasaba a todos los hombres, pero si se ha escrito un libro de mil trescientas páginas, es que le pasa a bastante gente...

- Primero... –no sé como logré hablar cuando me faltaba el aire... ¡Y sólo me estaba lamiendo los codos! Está claro que para hacerme confesar no se necesita Verisaterum-. Primero, Anabell lo compró para su hermano, en ese aspecto es de lo único que no tiene queja de Snape. Segundo, si te dije eso era porque me buscaste. Y mucho... Es que no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras encontrarme. Y tercero, olvida el tema de una buena vez, que la chica me dijo que aunque no te hubiera funcionado, la tenías preciosa y saliste del paso bastante bien... ¿Cómo saliste del paso?

- Sólo lo sabrás en caso de que sea necesario... Cosa que no creo que llegue a pasar nunca, porque... Margot, reina, para mí eres como un afrodisíaco –no voy a negar que me encantó que dijera eso, es más, me gustó lo suficiente como para dejar de darle la espalda.

En cuanto me volví hacia él, me atrajo hacia sus labios besándome con... ¿furia? Aún debía de estar un poco picado por lo que dije aquella tarde en el cobertizo con Fluffy, pero también debió de recordar lo otro que le dije, porque pronto se calmó y el beso se volvió suave, tierno... e incitante.

Enterré mis manos en su pelo, mientras Sirius se situaba encima de mí. Ya lo había hecho la vez anterior para que su peso evitara que yo terminara en el techo, sólo que esta vez, no fue suficiente...

Y terminamos haciendo el amor a veinte centímetros por encima de la cama.

&·&·&

- ¿Y esto de dónde ha salido?

Acababa de mudarme a la casa de Sirius un año y seis meses después de dejar Hogwarts, cosa que no gustó nada a mis padres, seguros de que ese chico no era un buen partido para mí y de que volvería a casa llorando en menos de dos semanas...

Mi hermano se lo tomó genial: apenas salí por la puerta, llamó a una cuadrilla de arquitectos para que derribaran el muro de mi habitación y poder montar un salón recreativo en ella.

Aunque lo cierto es que la casa no era de Sirius, sino de su tío Alphard, que se la había dejado en herencia. Hasta ese momento y durante los seis últimos meses, mi novio la había compartido con Remus y James, pero el primero salía de viaje para Rumania para estudiar una manada de licántropos bastante grande que vivía por allí...

O lo que es lo mismo, para tratar de convencerles de que se unieran a la lucha contra Quién-Ya-Sabéis. Una de esas misteriosas misiones de la ultra secreta Orden del Fénix de la que se supone que yo no sé nada y de cuya existencia no debería haberos hablado...

Por favor, no se lo contéis a Rita...

En cuanto a James, ya os dije que Lily está embarazada, así que se han ido a vivir juntos con la esperanza de poder convencerla a base de agotamiento para casarse. Aún así, él y Sirius se pasan el día en la casa del otro. Lily y yo lo aceptamos porque sabemos que las separaciones de siameses son muy traumáticas y queremos que se hagan a la idea de la forma más aséptica posible...

En fin, el caso es que ya os podéis imaginar cómo estaba la casa después de que tres chicos que se niegan a contratar elfos domésticos y que han olvidado los escasos conjuros de limpieza aprendidos en la escuela, vivieran en ella durante seis meses...

Menos mal que Anabell me prestó su ejército de elfos, bueno, el ejército de elfos de su marido, que me hicieron la limpieza en un santiamén.

Yo sólo tuve que colocar un poco los armarios y estanterías para hacer sitio a mis cosas.

Fue revisando una librería, buscando un hueco para colocar mi bola de cristal amarilla, cuando encontré algo que no debería estar allí...

- Sirius¿por qué tienes tú este libro? –me volví hacia él, con el "Manual de la buena domadora de fieras" en la mano.

- Pues... Hagrid me lo regaló –replicó como si espontáneamente hubiera encontrado un nuevo combustible para coches no relacionado con el petróleo–. ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque yo tenía un libro igual que este cuando te conocí que me desapareció...

- Bueno, cielo, cabe la posibilidad de que la editorial sacara a la venta más de un ejemplar de ese libro...

- ¿Y todos con anotaciones mías? –señalé con tono inocente antes de embalarme, una técnica de discusión que me había enseñado Lily–. ¿Me lo cogiste el día que comimos junto a Fluffy¿Sabes el tiempo que lo estuve buscando¡Hagrid lloró del disgusto cuando tuve que decirle que lo había perdido¡Me sentí horrible¿Y además, para qué lo querías?

- Básicamente, para que no lo tuvieras tú. Leí las anotaciones y no me gustaron nada. Al menos, al principio –agregó con una sonrisa malvada.

A nadie le gusta descubrir que ha sido atacado por sus propias armas, pero yo me lo tomé muy bien: en lugar de liarme a lanzar maldiciones prohibidas, tomé mi bola de cristal amarilla y se la lancé directa a la cabeza...

Pero él se transformó en ese enorme chucho negro y salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando consideró que no había peligro, su cabeza volvió a asomarse por la puerta...

- ¿Cenamos fuera esta noche¡Eh! –sabía que haría eso, así que le tiré el libro.

- Sí, pero antes me comprarás una bola de cristal coloreado...

- Vale, será roja... –decidió, bajando a reunirse con James y Peter.

- ¡Amarilla! –le grité mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- La voy a pagar yo¿no? Pues será roja...

- Es para mi¿no? Pues la quiero AMARILLA.

- Oye, si vais a seguir discutiendo yo me voy –Peter ha tenido ya varios disgustos por estar en medio de una discusión entre James y Lily. La más letal tuvo que ver con el color del cuarto del niño y terminó con Peter en urgencias con los miembros cambiados de sitio.

- No, ya hemos terminado –me di la vuelta con elegancia y volví a la biblioteca a seguir colocando mis cosas.

- ¿Y se lo vas a pedir estando la niña de ese humor? –me pareció que decía James–. Qué poco romántico...

- Igual que tú, que se lo pides a Lily a todas horas, hasta cuando esta en el baño –replicó Sirius.

¡Oh, por favor!. ¡Qué pesados! Ni que me fuera a pedir en matrimonio...

**FIN**

Y ser acabó lo que se daba.

He preferido dejarlo ahí antes de que empiece el dramón. ¿Visteis el salto temporal u os perdisteis? Espero que si lo vierais...

En fin, muchas, muchas gracias a todas/os por llegar hasta aquí, muy especialmente a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y me dejaron RR.

Gracias de corazón.

Y ahora: hablemos un poco del futuro. La verdad es que, de momento, hay poco que decir, voy a seguir sólo con Por amor al Arte un tiempo, aunque puede que, de vez en cuando os venga con alguna sorpresita en forma de historia cortita. ;-)

Mil besines de bombones de la Caja Roja.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


End file.
